Her and Her Boys
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Jace was light, and free. Sebastian was dark, and angry. And Clary...Clary was everything in between. Jace/Clary/Seb.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is a little bit different from what else I've written. I find this threeway kind of hot. This is inspired by_ Savages _(if you haven't seen it, you need to, because Aaron Taylor-Johnson is an effin' babe). I haven't decided if I'm going to continue it, but it can stand alone as a oneshot. Let me know what you guys think._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and barely the plot._

One of them made love to her.

One of them fucked her.

One of them cared for her.

One of them needed her.

But both of them were the centre of Clarissa Fray's world, and she was theirs.

God, she loved them both so much.

There was no way in hell she could ever choose between them.

"Faster," she growled, biting down on Sebastian Verlac's shoulder as he pounded into her. They were in the kitchen and she was sitting on the bench with her body curled around Sebastian's. He was thrusting himself forward, his fingers digging into her thighs and the other hand tangled in her hair and pulling at the strands. She could feel that he was getting closer, with the way his hips started snapping up harder into her, and then his hand slid from her thigh to the apex of her leg and he pinched at her clit, sending her over the edge at the same moment he was. For a long few moments, he kept his head buried in the curve of her neck, before he straightened up and framed her face with his hands, roughly pulling her forward and kissing her mouth roughly.

"Love you," he muttered out as he pulled back and reached down to jerk his jeans up, zipping them up.

"Love you too," Clary replied with a smile as she readjusted her bikini top and pulled down her dress. She wasn't wearing underwear—she rarely did. Only if they were going down to the beach or she was going out in a dress that would expose herself. She loved not wearing any panties, and her boys loved it as well. Sebastian walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer, snapping off the lid and taking a long drag from it before offering it to her. Clary licked her lips pointedly, touching her mouth lightly to the rim of the bottle before swallowing back a mouthful of the liquid. Sebastian reached out to grip her chin, tilting it up to his mouth and giving her another kiss before walking out onto the balcony.

"How long before Jace is back?" He asked as he rested his hands on the wooden railing and looking out onto the beach.

"Not long," Clary looked up at the clock on the wall before dancing out to join him on the balcony. "Maybe another hour."

"Your cunt is going to taste like me when he eats you," Sebastian noted with nonchalance as he took another drink from the bottle.

"Good," Clary smirked at him as she knocked one arm off the balcony railing so that she could sit directly in front of him, swinging her legs so that they looped around his waist. "I like it when I taste like both of you," she reached up to ruffle her fingers through his hair.

One of them had tightly cut hair.

One of them wore theirs shaggy.

One of them had scars.

One of them had piercings.

But both of them had tattoo's, and one of them matched.

It was her name, in cursive writing.

Across their upper right arm, over the smooth muscles of their biceps.

"How's my favourite girl?" Jace Wayland called out as he came through the front door and dumped his bags on the floor. Sebastian turned around to look back into their home and Clary let out a squeal, jumping down from the railing and running to meet her other boyfriend. He kissed her long and loud on the mouth, gathering her in his eyes and swinging her around, her legs flying.

"God, it's good to have you back!" Clary cried, looping her legs around his waist and squeezing him with a vice like grip as she dropped kisses all over his cheeks, nose and then settling again for his mouth. "Tell me you don't have to go away for a long time?"

"At least a while," Jace promised her, carrying her out onto the balcony so that they joined Sebastian, and he put her back on the railing. "Hey, man," Jace leaned in toward Sebastian and they hugged tightly, before pulling back. Jace looked out over the railing to the beach that was only a ten minute walk away, white sands and blue waves. "God, it's good to be home," he took in a deep breath of salty air through his nose.

"It's good to have you back," Sebastian noted in his low voice. Jace sent him a devilish smile.

"Well," he reached out and squeezed Clary's leg. "I'm not back properly yet." She grinned at him and jumped down from the railing and gripped his hand, pulling the smiling boy back into the house and toward the stairs that led up to the bedrooms.

* * *

Sebastian and Jace had been best friends since they were seven years old. Jace came from a loving house hold—while his parents sometimes argued, it was always resolved without their fists, and they constantly made it clear that they adored him. He always had food on the table or in the fridge, and he always had clothes for the winter and shoes to wear. Sebastian, however, only lived with his mother and never knew his father. His mother was always poor, spending what little she had on clothes and shoes to make herself look pretty to find a man to spend the night with. He would sometimes go to sleep without eating dinner, and would walk to school on icy mornings with bare feet, the cold biting into his toes.

Clary didn't know the full story, she just knew that without Jace, Sebastian wouldn't have survived.

And without Jace _or_ Sebastian, _she_ wouldn't have survived.

She was the poor little rich girl. Her daddy left when she was almost ten, and then her mother had bounced through marriages like a teenager did through hobbies. She seemed to have a new step-father every other year; some of them were nice, some of them weren't. Her mother kept her quiet by giving her a new credit card for each one of her birthdays, and by taking her on trips around the world.

Sounds like every girls dreams.

Except she'd never had any friends, because girls were jealous of her, or nervous of her. She'd never had anyone to talk too, or listen too, or someone to confide in.

She was somewhere in the middle of her seventeenth year in a mess of cocaine and boys and too much alcohol to remember when Sebastian had found her. He had told her that she deserved better than what she was deigning herself too, and had thrown the boys off her and out of the private room she had paid for at the club.

Sebastian had scared her, and turned her on, so she had gone home with him.

By then, he and Jace were already living together.

She had slept on the couch in the lounge, and woken up to a shaggy, blonde haired boy and golden eyes sitting in front of her, worriedly holding a damp cloth to her forehead.

Clary had fallen in love with both of them.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Clary asked, rolling over and looking to where Sebastian was pulling on a pair of jeans, blinking quickly and trying to clear her eyes from sleep.

"There's some guys who owe some money," Sebastian told her as he found a shirt and slipped into it. Jace groaned and rolled over, slinging an arm over Clary's waist and pulling her closer to him. His hand reached out a little further and then found cold sheet rather than Sebastian's body, and he lifted his head and looked over to where Sebastian was now pulling a gun out of his top drawer.

"You're going this early?" He asked, wiping a hand over his eyes and pinching at the bridge of his nose.

"Catch them off guard," Sebastian shrugged as he pulled on socks and then looked down at the couple in bed with a slightly longing look in his eyes. Clary bit down on her lower lip and shifted her leg, so that it slipped out from under the blankets and rolled herself onto her side, so that her long, smooth legs were on display and the curve of her ass. Sebastian knew what she was doing, but he just rolled his eyes and came around to the side of the bed. He reached down, running a rough hand over her ass and squeezing firmly, before pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. Jace reached up and Sebastian joined their mouths briefly before straightening up.

"Shouldn't be too long," he promised them, before turning on his heel and heading toward the door. Clary chewed down on her lower lip and turned to face the man next to her.

"Is he okay?" Clary whispered against Jace's mouth.

"He's okay," Jace murmured back, his hand skimming up her side and tugging her closer, so that she lifted herself up and rolled on top of him. They were both naked, and she was slick against him as he rolled her hips forward. "He's just angry."

"He's always angry," she breathed and Jace shrugged. "But that's why he has me, and he has you." Jace reached up to press a kiss to her throat, and she felt her body relaxing against him as he ground his hips upward and his cock slid inside her warmth. She let out a sigh as he slowly entered her, one hand sliding down her body and gripping her ass, while the other gripping her neck softly and bringing her down toward him. He left kisses along her jaw bone, his tongue flickering out and licking at her skin. "We're here to look after him," Jace murmured as his teeth tugged on her earlobe and he rolled his hips again. His cock stretched her, despite the fact he and Sebastian had been in her a hundred times before, and Clary let out a guttural moan as the hand on her ass slid between her cheeks and brushed against the tight hole of her ass.

"Fuck," Clary sighed, her body shuddering as he guided her movements with his hand on her ass, and he pushed her down against his pubic bone, so that her clit was being stimulated. "Jace," she mumbled against his mouth as her orgasm came over her slowly, starting at her toes and making her body tense and shake before she was covering Jace's cock with her cum. Jace moaned in response and moved into her a little harder, his lips seeking out hers and capturing them, sliding his tongue inside her mouth and kissing her long and soft.

* * *

Jace was a dealer.

Not the skeevy kind that lived in a dank, dusty apartment who only went out at night, or the kind that walked around with golden chains around his neck. He and Sebastian had brought their two storied condo by the beach when they were just twenty, and it was a gorgeous place. All glass and white walls, and open spaces. He sold to the clubs in towns, to the bankers and stock brokers who paid top dollar not to be seen with a known druggie. Jace was smart, he had graduated top of the class at his University, where he had studied business, and his self employment thrived.

Sebastian was the enforcer.

It was simple.

Don't fuck over Jace, you don't see Sebastian.

You see Sebastian, you better drop to your knees and hand over all your earthly belongings.

They were fire and ice, her men, both of them taking care of her in different ways.

"There's blood on your face," Clary said softly, walking over to where Sebastian was standing on the balcony, the only flickering light coming from the fire that they had going inside. She stood in front of him and leaned her body forward, so that he could feel every inch of her soft form moulding against his. He had been out almost all day, and when he had come back, there had been the darkness in his eyes that he both craved and feared.

He _liked_ hurting people.

He _liked_ being in control.

But he hated that he liked it.

"Let me get that," she murmured, reaching up a finger and wiping it over the smear of blood on his cheek. She wiped it off on the blue dress she was wearing, continuing to stare up at him. Sebastian took hold of them hem of the dress, and pulled it over her head, so that she was standing absolutely naked in front of him. He ran his hands appreciatively over her, reaching down to press a kiss to her mouth. There was a rustle behind her, and Clary knew without turning around that Jace was coming closer to them. Sure enough, a moment later he was pressed against her back, his hands reaching around her and bracing themselves on Sebastian's hips.

"Long day?" Jace asked Sebastian quietly, who just gave one short nod, before leaning his head forward so that it was resting on Jace's shoulder, his mouth against Clary's neck. He kissed her tenderly, which was infrequent for Sebastian, and a shiver went through her. His tongue was soft over her lips as it slid into her mouth, and Clary whimpered against him as she felt Jace leave open mouthed kisses over her bare shoulder.

"I want you," Clary managed to sigh as she pulled her mouth away from Sebastian's and leaned it backwards against Jace's chest. The two men looked over at each other, Sebastian's mouth swollen from Clary's attention, and Jace's lips damp from saliva. Clary saw them both lean in, and then they were kissing, and she felt a rush of dampness flood to the centre of her legs as the boys kissed over her. While one of Jace's hand was on her hip, the other tangled through Sebastian's hair. Sebastian was in a similar position, one hand slid around to her ass and the other gripping Jace's neck.

God, she loved her boys.

She let them kiss, watching them while chewing down on her lower lip, before she lifted a hand and ran it down Sebastian's chest. He was still wearing a shirt, but she scratched her fingers through the thin material, her hand slipped beneath the waist band of his shorts and gripping his cock. Sebastian groaned and his mouth parted from Jace's momentarily, before he lunged back forward.

Clary dropped to her knee's, her eyes almost glassy as she looked up to where Sebastian and Jace were furiously kissing, and quickly untied the blonde's shorts, pulling them down before surrounding his cock with her mouth. Jace's hand fell to her hair and tangled through her hair, pulling at it firmly, before letting out a groan as Sebastian grasped his lovers cock and started jerking him off. Clary's mouth was working quickly over Sebastian, letting her teeth scrape against the underside in the way that he liked, that made him back arch.

"Come on, baby," Sebastian managed to bite out, his lips once again leaving Jace's for a moment to stare down at his girlfriend. Jace stared down at her as well, watching the way she pulled back, her lips puckered in an 'O' and they both started down at her in amazement as she licked her lips lewdly and gave them a sultry look. She reached up to squeeze at Jace's sac and was about to engulf Sebastian's cock with her make up again, but then she was being hauled to her feet. "You're so fucking hot," he whispered, lifting her up so that her legs were around his waist and her ass was rubbing against his cock. They sighed together and Jace reached out to pull them inside.

They fell onto the rug in front of the fire place, and Clary twisted in Sebastian's arms so that she was facing Jace. He lay down on the rug, staring up at her with an enraptured expression as she positioned himself over him. Sebastian was tugging down Jace's shorts, and Clary slid herself down on his body, running her fingers down his chest as she lifted herself up and took him into her wet heat.

"Oh, _God_ ," Jace sighed as her warmth surrounded him. Her whole body felt like it was on fire as Sebastian breathed over her back and squeezed her thighs. Jace growled as he felt Sebastian's hands trace over his legs and then down the cleft of his ass. There were condoms and lube spread over the whole house, and Jace groaned as he felt a cold gel spread over his ass. Then Sebastian's fingers were inside him and Jace let out a loud moan. Clary grinned down at him, beginning to thrust herself harder on top of him, ignoring the sting as Sebastian began scissoring his fingers.

And then Sebastian was inside Jace.

And Jace was inside Clary.

And Clary was throwing her head backwards so that she could kiss Sebastian.

And it was perfect.

And, fuck; she loved her boys.

 _Reviews are love, pretty people. Let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

_So I had toyed with the idea of continuing this when I posted the first chapter but I really wasn't sure. I said if I got more than ten reviews I'd continue, but I really wasn't expecting it! I'm so glad you guys liked the idea! What I've done is I've written up another chapter, and if everyone is still interested and I get another ten I'll write up a story plan and make this full length!_

 _This was done on my phone and it's really rough, and I apologize for any mistakes._

"So when are Alec and Izzy going to be here?" Clary asked as she came down the wooden steps, running her hand through her messy red hair. Her boys were already up sprawled out on the couches in the lounge, shirtless and wearing board shorts, the sliding door wide open so that the warm breeze and morning sun were falling into the lounge. "They are coming this weekend, right?"

"Yeah, babe," Jace looked up from his lap top, which was resting on the couch next to him. "They should be here tonight. I think they're bringing that new botanist."

"The one Izzy's banging?" Sebastian muttered.

"That's the one," Jace smirked over at the other man before looking back up to where Clary was standing. She could tell they had already been out surfing that morning, their hair was still damp and there was a trail of sand coming in from the doorway. She hadn't been out in the surf for two days now, but she hadn't washed her hair since, so it was dry and a little tangled around her face.

"Is Max coming over here to see them?" She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice. "Or are they going to be here longer than the weekend?"

"I'm not sure," Jace said. "They'll sort that out."

" _I_ want to see Max, I haven't seen him in ages," she pouted.

"He literally lives two minutes down the road," Sebastian told her with a roll of his eyes. "You can go see him whenever you want." Clary made a face at him as she finished her glass and put it upside down in the sink. The boys were talking among themselves as she started washing down the dishes and putting them on the drying rack, before wiping down her hands on a tee towel and joining them back in the lounge. Jace gave her a lazy once over and shifted his lap top, reaching out a hand and indicating she join him. She smiled and straddled him, linking her fingers together with his.

"Hey, baby," she murmured, lifting his hand to her mouth, pressing a soft kiss to the back. His other hand rubbed up and down her bare thigh. His head was resting against the cushion of the back of the couch, his warm gold eyes never leaving hers. She was only wearing a flannel, blue and grey shirt, one of the boys, and as Jace's hand reached her hip, his fingers danced closer to the apex of her legs. Sebastian was watching them, but there was no jealousy or anything that would normally be in a mans eyes when he watched his woman with another man, only longing.

Longing for both of them.

"We've gotta go and see some clients today," Jace told her as his fingers started brushing over her lower stomach. "You got anything to do?"

"I'll hang out with Maia, maybe go down to the beach," she said with a shrug. "Do you know when you'll be back?"

"We're only going to be gone for a few hours," Sebastian grunted. "Then we're all yours." Clary tilted her head to the side as she looked over at him, a smile on her face, her green eyes sparkling.

"Just the way I like it," she told him. Her eyes swung back to Jace, who was smiling at her. His arm moved so that it was circling around her waist and pulled her forward. She lifted up on her knees so that she could stretch over his chest, up to where he was slouched back on the couch, and pressed her mouth to his. Both his hands went to her lower back, under her shirt so that it was touching her silky soft skin, sliding down to cup her bare ass.

"You guys start fucking and we're going to be late for our meetings," Sebastian said impassively from his seat, but his eyes were glued to Clary's now exposed lower half. Jace flipped him the finger with one hand, and Sebastian snorted, rolling his eyes as he got up from where he was sitting. He walked over to them, running his hands over Clary's ass, pulling a squeak from her throat. He grinned and straightened up. "Come on, man. We can finish this later, when we have time."

"Always in a rush," Clary teased him as she pulled away from Jace's mouth and looked over her shoulder to her other lover.

"At least one of us needs to be punctual," Sebastian said as he walked over to the table that was next to the door. He found his keys in the bowl that held their wallets and keys, and jingled them in the air. "Come on, man," he repeated. Jace let out a groan, reaching out to press another hard kiss to Clary's mouth and standing up, setting her down on the ground.

"I'll see you soon, baby girl," Jace breathed, pressing a kiss to her forehead and giving her ass one last squeeze before joining Sebastian at the door.

"You guys don't want to wear shirts to your business meetings?" Clary asked as she watched them go, a cheeky smirk twisting her pink lips upward. They looked down at themselves almost ruefully, and Jace grabbed a singlet that had been strewn over the bench while Sebastian's eyes landed on Clary.

"That's mine," he stated. She lifted her fingers to go to the buttons, slowly working them open and then throwing it over to him, now standing in the lounge completely naked. The heat burning in his eyes was almost enough to set her skin on fire, and she dragged her tongue slowly over her lower lip pointedly, blowing him a kiss. He took a few steps over to her, putting two fingers under her chin and pushing it upward, claiming her mouth. Jace laughed from the doorway, shaking his head and running his hand through his shaggy hair.

"Oh yeah? We need to go, isn't that right, Seb?" He taunted. Clary giggled against Sebastian's mouth and he then pulled away from her. There was a hint of a smile in his eyes, something that she lived for, before he was turning around, and walking after his friend.

* * *

Maia Roberts was the girlfriend of one of the men that Sebastian had met and worked with in the security side of the business. Maia knew the relationship that Clary had with the boys, but she didn't care, she didn't ask about it. Maia was secure in her own relationship with Jordan Kyle, and she supported him, which in turn, meant she supported Clary and her men.

Clary liked Maia.

She had never really got on with any girls before, never really had any friends where they were just happy for her, and there were no strings attached. Since meeting Jace and Sebastian, it wasn't just her love life that had gotten better, it was everything else as well. She was happier, she was more confident, and she now had _friends_. Maia and Isabelle Lightwood, who was Jace's cousin and helped her brother, Alec Lightwood, with their distribution centre in central California. She loved spending time with both of them.

"So we going to go out tomorrow night then?" Maia sung out as she came over to where Clary was sitting at one of the high, wooden booths on the far side of the restaurant. Restaurant may have been the wrong word for it though, given half the people here weren't wearing shoes and the rest were wearing sandals. There was sand tracked through the place, and the waitresses wore cut off shorts and bikini tops.

"Of course," Clary grinned.

"Are you already drinking?" Maia raised an eyebrow down to where Clary was drinking from the straw which was in a tall, skinny glass.

"It's after twelve somewhere in the world," Clary replied with a casual shrug. "Besides, it's almost eleven."

"Can I have what she's having?" Maia called over to the waitress. The blonde nodded in response as she sat down opposite Clary. "So how's life treating you, Clare? It's been a while since I've seen you."

"It's good, it's good," Clary nodded as she took another long drink through her straw. "What about you? I saw Jordan the other week, he said that your mum's coming to stay," she smirked and Maia groaned.

"God, yes," she made a face. "She insisted on staying with us. She's only going to be here for a week, but can you imagine that? Oh, where's your boyfriend going, Maia sweetheart? Oh, ya know, mum. He's just gone down the road to knock around a few guys, shove a gun in their face, demand their money—the normal stuff."

"What does she think he does?" Clary snorted as the waitress brought Maia's drink over.

"Works at a bank," Maia grinned and the red head laughed.

"You know what would make you feel better?" Clary asked with a raised eyebrow. "Pot."

* * *

"Good to know that you were productive while we were out," Jace noted as he looked down to where Clary and Maia were sprawled out on the deck, wearing thin dresses. The music was turned up loud in the house, something lazy and easy listening, and there were joints smoking in the ash tray next to them.

"You go out and satisfy more customers?" Clary asked, twisting her head to the side to look up at Jace.

"Always, Red, always," he grinned at her. Sebastian came into view and he shook his head as he looked down at the two girls.

"We just left Jordan," he said. "I'm pretty sure he was looking for you." Maia grinned as she lifted herself up, getting to her feet.

"Well, I'm going to go off and fuck my man," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow night, yeah, Clary?"

"Sure thing," Clary called after her as she rolled onto her side. Jace gave Maia a kiss on the cheek and Sebastian gave her a nod before she was gone. Clary rolled over completely, so that she was on her back, squinting as the sun shown down, directly into her eyes. Her dress hitched up her thighs as she did so, catching up around her waist.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Jace asked, looking down at her.

"Girls night," she smirked. "I'd invite you, but you're missing some pretty vital body parts." Sebastian grinned over at Jace, who just made a face and walked back inside to grab a drink. The short haired blonde went with just sitting down on the deck next to Clary, spreading out his legs. She shifted herself so that she was still stretched out, but her head was resting on his upper thigh.

"You two want a hit?" Jace asked as he came back onto the deck, a beer in one hand and a joint with smoke curling from the end in the other.

"What a dumbass question," Sebastian muttered as he held out his hand. Jace sneered at him before grinning and handing down the joint, ruffling and tugging at Sebastian's hair the way the boy acted as though he hated but honestly didn't. He took a few puffs and then held it out to Clary, who took in a long drag, holding it deep in her lungs and then letting it go through her lips leisurely. Sebastian took the joint from her, taking in another long inhale and then leaning down to blow it into her mouth.

His lips were warm and dry, and there was a hint of something else, almost fruity in his breath as he exhaled. Clary sucked it in, waiting until he had pulled back before releasing it. Jace sat down in one of the beach chairs, slipping on the pair of sunglasses that were on top of his head, tilting his head back so that it was facing upward to the sun.

They all sat there, sharing the rest of the joint, in silence. Once they were finished, Clary fell in and out of sleep, Sebastian's fingers running through her hair. She was pretty sure Jace was fast asleep in the chair beside them, but Sebastian would never fall asleep like this. They stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon, the boys taking turns to go into the house and get more beers from the fridge and joints from the wooden box in the middle of the lounge table, sharing them between the three of them. By the time it neared six o'clock, the three of them were well sated and on their way to be drunk.

"I'm kind of hungry," Clary piped up lazily, pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head and blinking at the two boys.

"We could order pizza," Jace suggested, blinking a couple of times to try and pull himself out of his relaxed state.

"I'm kind of craving Chinese," Sebastian countered, twisting his neck so that he could look over at his friend.

"Yeah, okay, but you have to go and pick it up," Clary smirked up at him from where she was still sprawled out over his lap. Sebastian made a face down at her and she just smiled easily back at him.

"Fine," he muttered. He acted all big and tough, but he was gentle as he shifted himself into a standing position, laying Clary's head back down on the deck, before heading back into the house. "I'll be back in twenty minutes," he called as he picked up his wallet and keys, walking out the front door. The two left on the deck stayed quiet for a few minutes before Jace stretched out his leg, and touched her arm gently with his foot.

"Hey, babe," he murmured. Clary tiled her head and gave him a smile.

"Hey," she breathed back. Their eyes stayed linked for a few long beats before he got up slowly and walked over to her, standing over Clary before he reached out his hands. She took them and let him pull her to her feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting herself up on her toes and pressing her mouth to his. Jace's tongue licked at her lips, rolling over hers, tasting the sweetness of her that he fell in love with over and over again. The kiss was slow, and deep, and wet, and it made Clary ache for him to touch her everywhere. He could feel her almost vibrating with pleasure, and he dropped his hands from where they were holding her waist, falling downward to lift up her dress, and then going underneath, touching her ass. She was wearing bikini bottoms, due to the company they had earlier, but Jace's fingers deftly found the ties on each hip and pulled at them, so they were falling to the ground.

"I love that ass," he breathed against her lips as his mouth left hers, trailing butterfly kisses over her jaw until it reached her ear. He took her lower lobe between his teeth, pulling down gently as his fingers dug into her ass, massaging a moan out of her throat. His thumbs pressed into the dimples of her cheeks before lifting her up, Clary's legs going around her waist. Her bare centre came into contact with his thin shirt and she chewed down on her lower lip as it rubbed at her cunt. He carried her inside and sat down on the couch, lifting her dress over her head and tossing it to the side. Her bikini top was next, and then she was clawing at his top, pulling it off and letting it join her clothes on the ground.

"Give me that mouth," Clary murmured, her hands going to either side of Jace's face and bringing his head back to hers. She was moaning and writhing against him, his arms wrapped around her naked torso, holding her hard against his body, enjoying the way his fingers were skimming over her skin. He was rock hard in his shorts, pressing up against her, relishing every scratch of her nails over his broad shoulders. They kissed until their lips were chapped, but even then, they kept going, Clary's fingers going between them and unlacing the ties of his shorts, lifting up her body and Jace lifting his ass so that she could pull them off.

"I love you," Jace murmured as his mouth dropped to her collarbone, sucking on the skin before dropping down further. Her back arched, her breasts pushing toward him, and he took one of her pebbled nipples into his mouth, his tongue playing with it. She groaned and twisted on his lap, her fingers pulling at his tangled blonde hair.

"God..." Clary moaned as his teeth grazed over the nipple. They were so completely lost in each other, they didn't notice that Sebastian was back until his hands were on Clary's shoulders, sliding down her arms and rising goose bumps in their wake. Jace looked up from where his mouth had been driving her crazy, and the look he gave his two lovers was filled with a molten golden lust.

"Turn around, baby," Sebastian growled and she swallowed hard and nodded, letting the two boys manoeuvre her so that she was still straddling Jace, but facing the other way. As she lowered herself down, Jace gripped her hips, angling her so that his cock was pressed against the lips of her wet pussy, and he slid deep inside her. Clary let out an unintelligible moan, a shiver ripping through her whole body as Sebastian leaned forward and claimed her lips with his own. Jace was pushing up into her and Sebastian was ravaging her mouth and her mind was just a mush.

She scrabbled with his zipper and pushed down his jeans, and then she tore her mouth away from his, leaning down to take his weeping cock between her lips.

They were both touching her, and she knew they were touching each other.

After she came, over and over again, she slipped into a blissful unconsciousness.

 _Reviews are love, guys, and I need to know if you're interested enough for me to continue!_

 _Thanks for your support :) x_


	3. Chapter 3

_So, I've decided that I am going to go ahead and make this a multi chapter story! I'm glad you guys are all looking forward to this. This chapter is starting the actual story arc then, but I am still going to try and include lots of smut, because dude, I love the three of them. This story won't be updated this frequently as it has been now, but I will try and keep it up. If you guys have any further suggestions, just let me know, and keep up the reviews!_

 _I apologize for any mistakes._

Sebastian rested his elbows on the railing of the balcony, his body slumped forward as he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and let out a long stream of smoke. The sun was sinking over the beach, and there were a couple of late night surfers still in the water, riding the waves. Inside their house, there were laughs and shouts coming from Jace, Alec, Max and Simon. They were all getting drunk and high and watching some sports game on TV. Sebastian didn't mind Jace's cousins or Lewis, but he liked to get his own space, and taking a breather from everyone else. Clary and Isabelle had disappeared with Maia for their girls night out, and said that they would be back later that night, probably early hours of the morning.

"Yo, Seb!" Max called from inside. Sebastian blinked and glanced up at the younger boy. "You want any of this?" He asked, waving the bag of weed he had in the air.

"Nah, I'm good," Sebastian shook his head, and went back to leaning against the railing, except this time he was facing the inside of the house through the open doors and curtains. Jace was leaning back in his favourite arm chair, a tumbler of bourbon in one hand and a half smoked joint in the other. He was relaxed, with his hair tousled and his shirt unbuttoned halfway.

He kind of looked fucking gorgeous.

Jace had been the only thing that had gotten him past the age of seven. He hadn't realized what a mess his life really was until his third year of Primary School, when a kid a few years older than him had said that his mother was a whore. Sebastian knew that. Well, not by those words exactly, but he knew that his mother slept around. He just didn't really know that everyone elses _didn't_. He had seen the other boys and girls get picked up by their parents at school, in their mini vans and their Ford Territory's, but there were still some kids that looked like him. Tired, hungry, dragging their feet, walking home by themselves.

But it was from that day forward that he had actually _hated_ his mother. Jace had always gone to the same school as him, but he was one of the kids that played afterschool soccer and did really well in the Spelling Bee, so he had lots of friends. It was a few weeks after the kid had called his mother a whore that Jace had actually entered his life properly. It was small at the start. He would give him half of his sandwich, or some of his fruit slices. And then he started to bring him back to his place after school, and he let him take a pair of his sneakers home.

It wasn't until a few years later, when they were going through old photo albums, that Sebastian realized the sneakers that Jace had given him were his favourite.

They were fifteen the first time they had kissed, sixteen the first time they had touched each other. It was in the back of Jace's new car, and they had been nervous and inexperienced. By that age, Sebastian had already been with a couple of girls, and Jace had slept with a girlfriend he had been with for a few months, but they had never been with any other boy. They were seventeen when they had first had sex, which was a pretty bad experience, to tell the honest truth, but for some reason, they had kept trying, until it was perfect. But while what he felt for Jace was the most real thing he had ever felt, he needed to get away from the life that he was stuck in right now.

Things at home, with his mother, were as bad as they had ever been. He was only just getting by at school, and that was mainly because Jace was helping him every step of the way, and he only had a couple of friends, none of them close. So the day after his eighteenth birthday, he had signed up for the army. Jace didn't say much about it, but he rang him every week and he visited him at every chance he could. Once Sebastian shipped out, things were a bit harder, but Jace even made an effort to write letters, although they were short.

After two tours, Sebastian was given an honourable discharge and sent home. He was almost twenty one at the time, but he looked as though he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. Jace didn't think twice before asking him to move in with him in a Laguna apartment that he had just brought with his trust fund that his parents had released to him. For a while, things felt different between them. They were quiet and Jace moved around him carefully as though any sudden movement or noise would spook Sebastian.

He was probably right.

Jace was working long hours at his University, with only a year left to go, so they didn't see each other too much, which was probably for the best. But Sebastian was starting to get annoyed, and then pissed, with the way Jace was treating him. Even though they were only together through the weekend, given Jace was away through the week, living on campus, Sebastian wanted _his_ Jace back. Who didn't have a filter, who loved touching him, who smiled freely and was so clumsy he would trip over his own feet and make a lot of noise.

So there as a night when Jace got home, and he was drunk, and Sebastian had jumped him right through the door. Jace had been surprised at first, but then Sebastian had run his hands up and down his sides, ripping at his shirt, and Jace had easily let his defences fall away.

He honestly never thought that he would trust anyone but Jace, even the men in his unit he had difficulty trusting, and they were the men who had his back. Who he was meant to entrust with his life. But then Clary had come along, and things with her were just different, and then the same. Different, because he didn't feel the way about her that he felt with everyone else. The same because he felt the way about her that he did with Jace.

He loved Jace.

And he loved Clary.

"You're thinking pretty hard out here," Jace was suddenly standing right in front of him and Sebastian realized he had been completely lost in his head. Jace gave him a half smile and took a long drink from his bottle of beer, not saying anything else. Sebastian let his eyes rest on Jace; the way his shaggy, blonde hair was blowing lightly in the wind, the way his golden eyes were dancing in the dim lights from inside the house, the way he had no problem standing comfortably within Sebastian's personal space, and the fact that Sebastian didn't _care_ that Jace was invading his space. Sebastian leaned forward and pressed his mouth firmly against Jace's lips.

Jace liked being in charge, but he didn't _need_ it like Sebastian did, so he had no problem relenting as Sebastian's tongue twisted together with his. Sebastian's hands went up to the hair that fell just above Jace's shoulders, tangling his fingers in it and pushing Jace's face closer to his. The two of them kissed passionately for a good few minutes before there was a shout and a cheer from inside, and they pulled apart, Jace looking over his shoulder and back inside.

"How long are these assholes going to be here?" Sebastian said lightly, only half joking. Jace gave him a grin and pushed his fingers through his dishevelled hair.

"Only until the girls get back," Jace replied. "But then," he reached out his hand and hooked it the neckline of Sebastian's shirt and pulled him in for a final kiss. "Then you're all mine, and so is Clary."

* * *

"Come _on_!" Maia shouted out, her words slightly slurred. "One of them _has_ to be better in bed!"

"And you can only tell us if it's Sebastian, because I don't need to know anything about my cousin in bed," Isabelle Lightwood rolled her eyes.

"That's bullshit and you know it," Maia smirked. "Your cousin is hot, and you have no issue with hearing about how good he is." Clary let out a laugh as she sucked on a lemon wedge and then winced as she threw back a tequila shot. "So, come on! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"They're both as good as each other!" Clary protested.

"No way," Maia shook her head adamantly. "I _will not_ accept that."

"I mean, I love Simon, and sex with him is great," Isabelle piped up, clearly forgetting her protestations only a few seconds before. "But there was this guy that I slept with when I was about nineteen, and shit," she shook her head, an almost dreamy smile plastering on her face. "Shit. The things that that man could do with his tongue. I've never been with anyone since him that's been that good. No offence to Simon." Maia grinned and then looked back at Clary. The red head rolled her eyes and then leaned back in the booth, thinking about it.

"Okay," she finally said with a smirk.

"Yes!" Maia cheered and Isabelle laughed. Clary leaned back forward in the booth, putting her arms on the table and lowering her voice so that only her friends could hear. Not like anyone else was listening, given most other people there were completely drunk out of their minds and a lot of them were dancing to the loud music that was pounding out of the speakers.

"Okay," Clary repeated. "Well, they're both amazing, and I don't really know how to compare them...But I mean..."

"Oh, spit it out!" Isabelle nudged her impatiently.

"Jace is better at eating the front," Clary grinned. "And Sebastian is better at eating the back."

"Ohmygod!" Maia laughed and covered her face. "Ohmygod, that's so beautiful!" Isabelle let out a loud laugh as well, shaking her head. "Tell me more! Oh, tell me what they're like together. Please, _please_ , tell me what they're like together." Clary's smile faded slightly and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, don't go quiet on me now. We never get this sort of stuff out of you!"

"That's because I'm a private person! And the boys wouldn't like people knowing their shit," Clary shrugged. "Anyway, you guys have your own men! You don't need me to tell you how the birds and the bees work." Maia pouted but Clary just shrugged again with a smirk. "Sorry, guys. You're going to have to let your boys get you off at night, not mine."

"Now _that's_ a disgusting thought," Isabelle cringed. "I was just to reiterate that I was interested to hear about _Sebastian_ more than my _cousin_."

"Yeah, yeah," Clary rolled her eyes and then picked up the last shot glass, throwing it back with a flourish. "You keep telling yourself that," she poked out her tongue. "Come on, girls! We need more drinks and then we need to dance!" Maia let out a whoop of agreement and Isabelle nodded her head frantically. They wound their way to the other side of the club where the bar was. Most people knew who Clary and Maia were, shouting out to them and giving them kisses. They made their way to the front of the line quickly and placed their order. They were served by a pretty blonde girl who had an ugly sneer on her face when she spotted Clary, but gave them a discount on their drinks anyway.

"That was cheap," Isabelle noted as they waited for the drinks to be made.

"That's because the men she's fucking supply this club," Maia grinned and nodded over to an older man, dressed in an expensive suit, who was looking over at them. Clary gave him a wave and a smile and he smiled back before turning back to the people he was speaking with.

"It has it's perks," Clary shrugged as their drinks were pushed over the counter and the girl quickly moved onto the next customer. Just before they turned around to walk back into the mass of dancing people, one of the men behind the bar called out to the red head. She glanced back over her shoulder. "Oh, hey, Jem!"

"Hey, pretty girl," he smiled easily at her. "Do you have a number for me to reach the boys on?" Clary tilted her head to the side.

"Now, now, Jem. You know I don't give those personal numbers out. You want an order, you know the number to use," she said. Jem Carstairs looked as though he was about to order but was cut off by the curt smile she said to him. "I'll see you around, kid!" She called before following after Maia and Isabelle.

"I'm kind of glad that people out here don't know who I am," Isabelle muttered. "I'm not up for that."

"Eh," Clary shrugged. "Jem's a good guy. And not _that_ many people know exactly who Jace and Seb are, just that they're important." The girls didn't go back to their booth, staying right on the edge of the dance floor as they talked and laughed and finished their drinks. Isabelle had probably had the most to drink out of all of them, she said that she was in a different city and she needed to have fun. It was a good thing that she made drunk look classy, as she shook her ass and tossed her hair, and she held out her hands to both Maia and Clary.

It was almost half past twelve before they took a break, all making their way to the dingy toilets together. Clary didn't need to go, but it was a rite of passage to go all together, and her legs were beginning to ache in the six inch heels she was wearing. She propped herself up on the vanity, swinging her legs as she waited for Maia and Isabelle to finish. There were two other girls in there, both of who smiled at her as they drunkenly tried to tidy up their make up.

"You girls good?" Clary asked as Maia and Isabelle came out, both trying to organize their clothes. "Oi," she nodded at Maia, who turned around and let Clary finish zipping up her skirt and straightening it. They grinned at each other, and all washed their hands before going back out into the hall. It was crowded, with people making out—some of them on the verge of having sex—others just talking, and some of them trading suspicious looking bags. They were almost at the end of the hallway, rounding the corner, when there was a shout.

"Just ignore it," Isabelle muttered, rolling her eyes. "Stupid ass drunks."

"Clarissa!" Came another shout and this time they all stopped. Clary turned around, ready to tell whoever it was that she wasn't interested. But then she frowned as she caught sight of the man who was flanked by two men in suits, probably his body guards. She frowned and Isabelle leaned in close to her.

"Are you okay?' She whispered.

"Uh, yeah" Clary shook her head and squinted at the man.

"Clarissa," he repeated again, a small, calculating smile on his face as he neared her and slowed down.

"Dad?"

 _This is quickly becoming one of my favourite stories to write. And because I've come to a bit of a writing block and I want to get some more ideas flowing, I've decided I'm going to choose a couple of reviews to do prompts for, if that's something you guys are into! The prompts are just for oneshots, and_ won't _be done straight away, just letting you know. I don't mind if they're Clace, Clebastian, or my new favourite threesome. Hopefully they'll be done within the next month, maybe two, but I will get them done! Let me know if it's something you're interested in :)_

 _Keep up your gorgeous reviews, I love them to bits. And you get a preview for a review x_


	4. Chapter 4

_Next chapter guys! I have to admit, I'm having lots of fun writing this one. I'm getting some varying reviews. Some people want more story line, some people want more smut. Just let me know what you want, and I'll try and work it in! Oh, and I want to make a special shout out to_ JacePlaysBass _and_ oesteffel. _I've loved talking to you guys about this story :)_

"Your dad?" Isabelle muttered, her mouth close to Clary's ear. "What the fuck?"

"We should go," Maia muttered, gripping Clary's hand and tugging. Clary just pulled it away and took a step closer to the man. She was nine when her father had left, and he had come by and seen her maybe three or four times since, never for long, only ever for maybe a few hours at a time. He didn't look any different, though, and Clary guessed she mustn't look all that much different either, given he seemed to gave recognized her straight away.

"Dad," Clary repeated. "What are you doing here?"

"Here, as in, in Laguna? Or here, as in, in this club?" Valentine Morgernstern asked, that small, calculating smile still on his face.

"Both," she said shortly. He let out a laugh, but it wasn't a nice one. Isabelle and Maia exchanged looked from where they were standing a few inches behind their friend, and Isabelle crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, I'm here on work," Valentine said. "In Laguna _and_ in this club."

"Right," Clary nodded. Her stomach was turning over, from nerves and from the dangerous vibe that she got whenever she was around this man. "Okay, well, we need to head back. We were just about to go home." She took a step back, and was grateful when Maia reached for her hand again. "It was good seeing you." She was about to turn around and leave when he called out to her.

"I'm going to be in town for a while," he said to her. "I would love to catch up with you, and your boyfriends." Isabelle's eyes narrowed as she looked across at Clary, and the red head turned her head back to look at Valentine.

"Boyfriends?" She asked curtly. He studied her for a moment before giving her another placating smile.

"Sorry, slip of the tongue," he apologized in an extremely unapologetic tone. "Boyfriend."

"I don't have one," she snapped. "And I've had the same phone number since I was thirteen. I'd rather you text me if you want to catch up, rather than come up to me in a nightclub. No offence," her eyes flitted over his shoulder to where his two bodyguards were practically glaring at her. "But it's kind of creepy, an old man in a club like this." She spun around and walked away with her two friends. The feeling of nausea in her stomach didn't subside as she heard him laughing behind her. The two girls wound their way through the club, quickly going out the front door and onto the street. The cool, night air washed over Clary and straight away made her feel better. Isabelle and Maia were on either side of her, looking at her worriedly.

"So that's your dad, huh?" Maia asked.

"That's my dad," Clary muttered, taking in a couple of deep breaths.

"He seem's charming," Isabelle said sarcastically.

"Apparently he is," Clary snorted, recalling some ramblings of her mother. "That's all part of the problem." Isabelle was close to the curb, and she flagged down one of the taxi's that was parked and waiting for the inevitable drunken crowds to begin going home. "God, I need to get home," she said. "I need to get home to my boys."

"You can say that again," Maia rolled her eyes. "Oh, and how fucking weird is it that he said 'boyfriends'? I assume your mum wouldn't have told him."

"My mum doesn't _know_ ," Clary rolled her eyes. "She doesn't care. I haven't even seen her in six months." Maia looked as though she was about to say something, but she caught a look from Isabelle over Clary's head and wisely closed her mouth. The taxi arrived a moment later and they slid in, Clary between them. As they pulled away from the curb, Isabelle fumbled around in her purse, and then handed over a small flask. "We were just in a club and you brought your own alcohol?" Clary asked in disbelief.

"Well, you look _way_ to sober right now," Isabelle stated. "You should be thanking me, not questioning my methods," she handed the flask over. Clary shrugged and took it off her, twisting off the cap and swallowing back a large mouthful of the liquid.

"Straight vodka?" She cringed.

"Fejoa vodka," Isabelle nodded. "Forty-two percent."

"Okay," Clary managed to choke out, and then swallowed back another mouthful.

"Whoah, girl," Maia laughed and snatched it out of her hand. "Save some for the rest of us." The alcohol quickly mixed together with the drinks that Clary had already taken that night, and she soon felt light headed and in a much better mood. She had talked about her father with the boys on one or two occasions, but the fact of the matter was, he wasn't part of her life, and she didn't like bringing him up.

Tonight, she had just wanted to go and get drunk with her girls, then go home, and get looked after by her boys.

Maybe the going out and having a good time with her girls hadn't ended well, but it had started as a great time. So now she just wanted to get back to that happy, light-headed phase and enjoy the rest of her night with Jace and Sebastian. By the time they pulled up outside her home, the flask was finished, and all the girls were back to the tipsy, happy phase. Maia said goodnight, she was taking the cab back to Jordan's, while Clary and Isabelle were getting out here. Isabelle slung her arm around Clary and the red head slipped her arm around the brunette's waist, and they helped each other inside. The boys on the inside all looked up when they came in, and Alec and Jace both started laughing when they saw the two of them.

"Shit, you're fucked," Jace stated with a grin as he took in Clary's slightly dishevelled state.

"I think we should get you back to Max's," Simon said, getting up from where he had been sitting cross-legged on the ground. His eyes were a little glazed, from the high class weed the boys had probably been smoking all night, but he looked like he was the most sober one in the room.

"You good to drive, man?" Sebastian asked, slumped back in the cushiony arm chair in the corner of the room. His face was relaxed and his eyes were flickering between Jace and Clary, a lazy smile on his face. Clary loved it when he was in this mood—it wasn't a mood that he was often in—and she felt herself getting wet just at the thought of being with him right now.

"I'll be fine," Simon replied, and Clary forced herself out of her thoughts and back to the conversation at hand. "You coming back with us, Alec?" He asked, looking down at the dark haired man who was still sprawled out on the ground.

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed, dragging himself upward and running a hand through his messy, dark hair. "But I am sleeping on the opposite side of the house."

"Don't worry," Max piped up with a roll of his eyes. "They're sleeping downstairs so that we don't need to hear them fucking." Isabelle smirked and took a couple steps closer to Simon, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

"And why's that?" Jace asked with a grin, coming over to Clary and running his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp. "There's something insanely sexy about listening to a couple fuck." His hands tightened in her hair, pulling slightly, and Clary felt a thrill run through her. He wasn't talking about the Lightwoods, and Lewis, of course, and when he pressed a kiss to her neck, she took in a sharp breath.

"So, uh," Alec clapped his hands in front of him. "We're not even going to discuss how wrong that is, given she's our sister," he stated with a sarcastic edge. "And we're going to head off!" Isabelle let out a giggle as Simon leaned in to give her a kiss. The brothers walked over to where the two were standing, calling out their goodbyes as they headed toward the front door. Jace and Clary stood where they were, his hand in her hair while his lips nibbled at her shoulder. Sebastian was still slouched, his legs spread as he watched the two of them, a small smile on his face. Clary let Jace turn her around so that she was looking at him and his fingers went under her chin, tilting her face upward towards his. They kissed long and wet for a few minutes before pulling apart.

"Red, come here, girl," Sebastian called. Clary trailed her fingers over Jace's lower stomach for a second before walked over to her other lover, her heels clicking on the wooden floors. She stopped a few feet away from him and his eyes trailed up and down her body, appreciating the way she looked. She looked even more gorgeous with the way her hair wasn't in proper curls anymore, strands falling on her cheeks and in front of her eyes. He licked his lips slowly and Clary felt a rush of heat to the apex of her legs. "Take off your clothes," he told her. She heard Jace moving behind her, sitting down on the end of the couch that was near the armchair, so that he was behind her.

"Leave the shoes on," Jace murmured as her hands went to straps of her dress. She pulled down the zip and it fell in a silky puddle at her feet, around the silver shoes. She reached behind her and unhooked the strapless bra she was wearing, letting that fall as well until all she was left there in was the light blue thong and high heeled shoes.

"Take off the panties, girl," Sebastian said, indicating the thong with his fingers. Clary hooked her fingers in the sides of her thong and let it join her clothes on the ground. Sebastian was already hard in his jeans, but now that she was naked, he actually felt uncomfortably hard, and he knew that he was going to need to get in someone soon. "Turn around," he told her. Clary turned slowly, letting Sebastian's mouth water over the perfectly smooth back and the flare of her hips, and the curve of her ass, and letting Jace see her full, aching breasts and the bare lips of her pussy, which were wet with arousal.

"God, you're beautiful," Jace breathed, reaching out to touch her thigh, his finger dipping between her lower lips for a moment before she was turning back to face Sebastian. Her eyes had darkened several shades deeper and he could see the lust turning over deep inside of her. Sebastian let her stand there for a few more minutes, aching and needy, as he lifted his ass off the armchair and pushed off his jeans and briefs, and then pulling off his shirt.

"Come here," Sebastian told her. Clary stepped toward him and he reached up to put his hands on her hips, turning her around so that she was facing Jace again, and he was watching them both intently, his eyes molten gold. She pulled her lip into her mouth and swallowed hard as Sebastian pulled her back in his lap, so that her back was firmly against his chest, and he spread his legs, forcing her to open hers wide. The cool night air whispered over her hot and dripping cunt, and she wiggled in Sebastian's arms, her ass grinding down on his hard cock. "He likes to listen, he said," she could practically feel him grinning over her shoulder at Jace. "And I _know_ he likes to watch."

"Fuck," Jace breathed, his eyes never leaving his lovers. Sebastian's fingers splayed themselves over her torso, taking their time, tracing circles over her soft, lower stomach, edging up to brush over the heavy underside of her breasts. Clary's breathing was broken as his fingers went back down to her pussy. He dipped his fingers inside of her, ever so slightly brushing up and down her slit.

"How bad do you want it, baby girl?" Sebastian whispered, licking a long stripe up her neck, drawing another moan out of her. She shuddered as he blew at the damp skin lightly, and a shiver ran up her spine.

"I want you, Seb," Clary mumbled. His fingers pressed a little harder against her, finding her clit, which was swollen and aching to be touched, and he traced slow circles around it. She jerked in his arms at the touch, one hand twisting behind her to grab at his hair, while the other went to her breast, massaging it and moaning. "I want..." he made another hard circle around her clit, a little faster this time, and Clary shuddered again. "I want you," she managed to choke out and Sebastian grinned as he looked over at Jace.

"Keep your legs open," Sebastian told her, as he easily lifted her a few inches and shuffled her backwards. "Keep your legs open so that Jace can see that pretty cunt of yours, okay?" Clary wasn't even able to pull a comprehensible sentence together at this point, and so she just nodded twice, her chest rising and falling as Sebastian lowered her back down, this time on top of his cock.

"Fuck!" Jace repeated, his whole body strung tight as he watched where they were joined in the middle. He had already unzipped his jeans and had his cock in his hand, pumping himself slowly. With her heels on, Clary was the perfect height to have leverage to lift herself up, even with her legs were on top of Sebastian. He let her move herself up and down, her hands braced on his knees, her movements slightly sloppy, given her intoxication from alcohol and lust. Sebastian hands were rubbing up and down her back, encouraging her movements, every now and then moving forward to press a soft kiss to her skin. Jace's eyes were flicking between three places—Clary, Sebastian, and where they were joined.

It wasn't long before both boys were close, but from the position they were in, Clary hadn't got enough friction to push her over the edge, and her motion was becoming frantic, needing a release. Sebastian smirked, wrapping an arm to pull her backwards so that she couldn't control the pace anymore. He thrust up into her hard and she let out a strangled moan as the hand around her waist dropping to find her clit and pinching at it hard.

She came with a cry, and Sebastian was only seconds after her, not able to push through the way she clenched around him like a vice. Jace's body stiffened as he came, covering his hand with his cum as he watched the two of them.

* * *

When Clary came down the next morning, it was almost eleven, and the boys were already up. Jace was sitting on the couch, only wearing a pair of shorts, watching the TV on a low volume and Sebastian out on the balcony, smoking his way through a pack of cigarettes. Clary padded into the kitchen, making herself breakfast, wearing only a loose shirt of Jace's.

"Is there something that you want to tell us about last night?" Sebastian asked, looking over at Clary, who was carrying a bowl of cornflakes over to where Jace was sitting down in the adjoining lounge, rolling a joint on the glass table.

"No," she raised an eyebrow at him sassily. "Why? Is there something _you_ want to tell me about last night?" She scooped up another spoonful of milk and cornflakes and put it in her mouth before she sat down on the couch, crossing her bare legs and resting her bowl on one knee. Sebastian continued to stare at her, with a look that usually intimidated people, but given she knew that he would never hurt her, she just shrugged and kept on eating.

"Maybe the fact that you saw your father?" He snapped at her.

"Oh right," Clary made a face. " _That_."

"Yeah, that," Sebastian threw down the cigarette he was halfway through and came into the lounge, the wooden floors cold beneath his feet. "Were you going to mention that to us?"

"And when was this conversation meant to take place, between then and now?" Clary rolled her eyes. "I feel as though it might have killed the mood last night." Jace let out a snort, clearly not as bothered as Sebastian by the fact her father had made a reappearance into her life. "It's not big deal, Seb. I don't know why you're getting so pissy about it." She had just finished her cornflakes and was setting her bowl on the coffee table when Sebastian came over and gripped her wrist, pulling at it hard enough for her to pay attention. She sighed, and looked up at him, the smile dropping off her face.

"He hurt you, Clary," Sebastian said, his voice low. "And I don't want that to happen again."

"Seb," Clary murmured, reaching up to touch his face lightly. "I was a kid. I worshipped my parents, and he showed me that they're just human, and they can be shit. But lots of people have parents or dads who let them down. It's fine." Sebastian was still staring hard at her and eventually she just shook her head. "I'm fine, baby."

"I don't want to hear from someone else next time, okay?" He told her, loosening his grip on her wrist.

"Okay," she nodded. "I promise." Sebastian didn't look happy, but he nodded and let go of her hand. He reached down to press a kiss to her forehead before going back outside to light up another cigarette. Jace turned his head to look over at her, his hand reaching out to cup her face.

"I love you, Red," he murmured.

"I love you too."

 _Please, please,_ please _review!_

 _They make me so happy, and writing takes work, and they make it all worth it ;) Let me know what you want, and what you like, and what you don't like. Plus, I'll throw you a preview of the next chapter :) xx_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! *Waves guiltily* I'm still here, I promise. Are you guys still interested in this? I won't hold you up with a long authors note, on with the story! Any mistakes are my own..._

"You know he's just worried about you," Jace told her, leaning down to press a kiss to Clary's cheek. She gave him a small smile as she stretched out, arching her back before sinking back into the comfort of the sofa. Sebastian had left about twenty minutes ago, still not looking particularly happy, saying that he needed to go out on business. Clary wasn't sure if that was just an excuse to get out of the house, but she didn't pull him up on it. It was nearing twelve o'clock now, and Clary had been wondering if she should call up Isabelle to go out for lunch, since they were heading back home tomorrow morning. "Red? You with me here?"

"I'm here," Clary murmured, looking up at him from where she was laying, her head resting on his lap.

"He hates the thought of you getting hurt," Jace continued. "And I do too. You don't know what kind of man your father is." She frowned at that and opened her eyes fully to look up at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked him. Jace pursed his lips and lifted his head, looking back at the TV pointedly. Clary was stubborn though, and usually that was something that the boys loved about her, but now he knew that it was going to cause a problem. She sat up, straddling his lap and putting her hands on either one of his shoulders. "What do you know about my father, Jace?"

"We don't really know anything," Jace finally said, having no choice but to meet her eyes when she continued to stare at him. "That's the problem."

"Why?" She asked determinedly.

"Well, Max keeps tabs on everyone, you know that," Jace sighed. "And when Seb rang him up this morning and said that your dad is back in town, he asked Max to do some checking up on him." Clary's eyes narrowed angrily and Jace gave her a look, putting his hands on either side of her hips to keep her firmly in place. "Clary, this is for your own protection. You know that."

"My own protection?" She snorted. "It's just an invasion of privacy."

"No, it's not," Jace stated firmly. "What's your business is our business." He waited until he saw her eyes relent slightly and then he continued. "There's absolutely nothing under your fathers name."

"And? So what? I probably have nothing under my name!"

"But that's because we have cleaners who do that on purpose, so that no one can trace any of us," Jace said. "And even then, someone as good as Max could still find your trail if they really wanted to." Clary sighed in annoyance and Jace quickly got back on subject. "The point is, there's _nothing_ under your fathers name. There's no drivers licence, no passports, no sign of him coming back into the country."

"Okay," Clary rolled her eyes. "So because there's none of this, you think he's some big, bad wolf?"

"No, we just think that he's someone that needs to be watched," Jace said quietly. Clary let out another exhale and rubbed a hand over her eyes. She made a move to get off his lap but Jace tightened his grip on her hips.

"I'm just gonna go have a shower, Jace," she muttered. "Let me go." Jace didn't do as she asked, waiting until her eyes came back to meet his. When they did, he leaned forward to kiss her softly. She didn't respond at first, clearly still pissed off, but when his tongue reached out to touch the seam of her lips, he felt the shiver that ran through her body, and she opened her mouth. The kiss was long and slow, and he reached between them touch her. It wasn't long before she was shuddering, his palm damp with her juices. When he finally let her pull away, her eyes were glazed and her mouth was swollen. "I still need that shower," she teased him lightly.

"Sure thing," he smiled and brushed his nose against hers. "I'll meet you up there once you're done." She nodded and got to her feet, heading toward the wooden stairs that lead to the second floor. Jace watched her go, the throb in his pants not quite at that stage where it was painful yet.

He was only twenty-three years old, but Jace was pretty sure his life couldn't get any better than it was at the moment. His two best friends were his lovers and the most important people in his life, and he knew that he held the same place in their hearts. With Clary, it was clear. In the way she looked at him, and the way she spoke to him, and the way she whispered it to him over and over again every day. With Sebastian, it was in the smaller things, that most people wouldn't notice. Like when they were sitting next to each other and Sebastian's hand would rest against thigh, his thumb rubbing against his leg softly, or when they were sleeping together and even on the nights when it was too hot to for even a sheet, Sebastian had to be touching both of them, even if it was just his fingers or his ankle.

Part of Jace wondered if he and Sebastian were meant to be together right from the start, and if it was fate that pulled them together. He wasn't a kid with delusions, but it wasn't as if he and Sebastian ran in circles where they would usually become friends. It got hard sometimes, when the angry kid was getting into fights and kept being put in detention or getting suspended. Jace's parents weren't particularly happy with the friendship right from the beginning. And then there was the time when the maid had seen the two of them kissing and had reported it back to his father.

Jace had no idea what to expect.

But Stephen Wayland had been surprisingly open minded. Saying that as long as he was happy, then it was something he would accept.

It had always been easier for Jace than Sebastian.

Which is why Jace hadn't protested when Sebastian had signed up for the army, and he didn't tell him that it felt as though his soul was breaking in two. He had thrown himself into school, something that he had always enjoyed anyway, and he had always been good with. Maybe he had gotten his business sense from his father, and he had picked up pretty quickly on what exactly was in _'supply and demand'_. By the time Sebastian had come back, Jace already had a plan.

Getting Sebastian back had taken a while, but it had happened. And then one night when Sebastian was out, running down a couple of men who hadn't paid Jace in a while, he had found a delicate red head who was wearing far too much eye make up and far too little clothing and he had brought her back to their place.

Jace had been completely confused to begin with.

They had both been with girls, and despite the fact they were living and sleeping together, they hadn't put any restrictions on their relationship. But he had still been take aback when Sebastian had carried the girl into their home. Sebastian hadn't said much as he had made her a bed on the sofa, carefully taking off her high heels and putting them on the ground next to her feet. He had got her a water bottle and put a pack of panadol on the coffee table, and then he had walked over to where Jace had been watching him silently from the doorway. Sebastian had then kissed him so hard that Jace was certain to this day that his mouth had been bruised, and they had had sex only ten feet away from the sleeping girl.

She had been nervous of them to begin with, but clearly she saw something in them that she could relate to, because that distrust faded quickly.

And Jace was thankful, because he couldn't imagine going back to a world without her.

"Are you still joining me?" Came a call from upstairs and he grinned, getting off the couch and jogging up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

* * *

"What do you mean, there's _nothing_?" Sebastian asked as he sat down on the wooden chair behind Max. "There's always something, you're the one who says that."

"Mm..." Max exhaled heavily and leaned back in his seat, lacing his fingers together and putting them behind his head. "There _is_ stuff there...About eleven or twelve years ago, he was your normal citizen. Well, kind of. There were definitely some irregularities in there."

"Like what?" Sebastian retorted.

"Like there's a brand new car registered in his name from October, thirteen years ago, but there's no bank accounts in his name that had a withdrawal of that amount. It's registered as paid in full in cash, but even going through all of his withdrawals for a year, he still couldn't have afforded that car," Max said. "Similar sort of thing with a car registered in his ex-wives name, Clary's mother, and also a condo."

"So the bank accounts would have been under someone else's name," Sebastian pursed his lips. "Which isn't normal for someone who has nothing to hide."

"Oh, he definitely has something to hide," Max snorted. "I mean, no one can just go completely off the grid. It doesn't work like that. I'll keep looking, I'm just going to need more time. I can run his picture against entry and exits at the airports, broaden my horizons; look at train stations in the area." Sebastian nodded, looking over his shoulder to where he could hear movement downstairs. "You, uh," Max rubbed his nose with the back of his hand. "You want me to organize for someone to keep their eyes on Clary?"

"No," Sebastian shook his head. "No, it's fine. I'm sure I'm just being paranoid, he never shows up for very long. He'll be gone soon enough."

"Alright, man," Max nodded and leaned over to tap a couple of keys on his computer, the screen fading to black and then a screensaver coming up. "You want to stay for breakfast?"

"No," Sebastian shook his head jerkily. "I need to go and...I need to go," he finished shortly. He nodded his head at Max before leaving the room. Isabelle was in the kitchen area and grinned at him as he walked through it to get to the front door. His whole body was tense as he reached his dark blue jeep, pulling his phone out of his front pocket and sending off a quick text. It wasn't long before he got one back and he threw his phone into the passenger seat, turning over the engine and reversing down the driveway. He didn't bother with his seat belt as he speed the next few blocks over before stopping outside a nice house with a silver Porsche outside. Jordan came out a few minutes later, wearing a dark hoodie and a beanie pulled down lower over his eyes.

"How many pick ups we got?" Jordan asked as he slipped into the passenger seat, moving the mobile phone between the seats.

"Just two," Sebastian said, shifting the gear into first and accelerating away from the curb.

"Sounds good," Jordan pulled out his gun and checked the clip, resting it back down on his thigh. "I'll be back in time to be there when Maia's mum arrives." Sebastian snorted but didn't comment as he indicated to pull down the next street. When they pulled up outside, Jordan rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Back here again? Does this fucker never learn?" Sebastian nodded and turned off his car.

"Clearly not," he muttered as he reached over to the glove compartment and pulled out his own weapon. "You think we should go two in the front or one at the back?"

"One in the back," Jordan replied as he opened his door. "He ran for two blocks last time."

"Oh yeah," Sebastian made a face as he got out of his car and slipped the gun into his waistband of his lower back, pulling his shirt up to cover it before walking toward the house. "You take the front," he said before heading toward the side gate. There were two kids playing in the backyard of the neighbouring house, and Sebastian sighed, hoping that this time the man wasn't going to make a break for it, that could get messy. He heard Jordan banging on the front door, shouting out, and he kicked at the door, sending it splintering in.

"Kevin!" Jordan was shouting, a slightly jovial note to his voice. "We've just found out that you're behind in your payments. _Again_." There was a scuffle of feet and then the druggie appeared around the corner leading down the hallway to where Sebastian was now standing. He raised an eyebrow in disinterest at the man and Kevin's whole body jerked in fright.

"Not in the mood today, buddy," Sebastian grunted. "And I need to let you know that this is becoming a real bad habit."

"Look, I just—"

"Kevin?" Came a high pitched voice. "Kevin, what's going on?" There was the sound of feet on the ground and then a naked girl appeared in the doorway. Her eyes widened as she saw the two extra men in the hallway and then she looked at Kevin, who was only wearing a pair of light blue boxers and a petrified expression.

"Get the fuck back in the room," Sebastian said to her, reaching behind him to get his gun out and holding it loosely in his hand. She took a step back, her hands beginning to shake at her side.

"I don't have anything, man!" Kevin swung his eyes toward Jordan, clearly thinking that he was the more reasonable one out of them.

Which would be correct.

"I honestly—I don't have anything!" Kevin's voice was rising, and his eyes darted toward Sebastian before back to Jordan. "I don't have a pay day until the end of the week, and I've got nothing in the house." The expression on the pair of enforcers faces was impassive, and suddenly an almost relieved smile broke out over Kevin's face. "You can have her!" He cried, pointing a quivering finger at the blonde who's fear evaporated instantly.

"What kind of fucking man are you?!" She shrieked at him.

"You can have her," Kevin was gasping out as he looked at Jordan, practically begging. "She's a good screw, I promise."

"As if we would take your word on anything," Sebastian snapped out. "You're in for over one k now, and we're not going to let you get up to three like you did last time."

"Look, man, she's gotta be worth at least—"

"Kevin!" The girl screamed again. Sebastian took in a long suffering breath through his nose, stepping forward to grab the girls wrist. She whimpered as he pulled her in close to him, looking her up and down in a way that made her feel like less than nothing. Sebastian shoved her back into the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"We don't want your whore," Sebastian growled, flicking the safety off his gun. "We want the money. And if you don't have the money, then we're just going to need to remind you what happens when you don't pay up." Kevin's face dropped as Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he pulled his hand back, whipping the butt of his gun into the mans cheek.

* * *

"You were gone for a while," Jace stated as the door opened and Sebastian stepped back into their home. Sebastian just grunted, going to the kitchen and opening the freezer, pulling out an icepack. He wrapped it in a tee towel and held it against his left hand, wincing as he did so. Jace looked over from the couch, where he was laying down, wearing only a pair of steel grey briefs, and raised an eyebrow. "What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing," Sebastian snapped. Jace just rolled his eyes and looked back to the TV. Sebastian sighed and looked around the apartment, not seeing any sign of their third. "Where's Clary?"

"She went out with Isabelle," Jace replied, his voice muffled from how he had his head turned toward the TV. "I think you pissed her off."

"And I bet you benefited from that," Sebastian shot back, noting Jace's damp hair from the shower. Jace didn't take the bait for an argument, although he did turn his head to look back over at Sebastian with a fair, raised eyebrow. Sebastian sighed, knowing that he was being a jackass. "I'll apologize to her when she gets home." Jace nodded, but he was still looking at him pointedly. Sebastian exhaled theatrically. "And I apologize to you for putting her in a shitty mood," he muttered sarcastically.

"That's fine," Jace's eyebrows quirked upward for a split second before he turned once more to look at the TV. Sebastian growled under his breath and rubbed his hand over his face. He dropped the ice pack and came around to the other side of the couch where Jace was laying. The shaggy haired blonde looked up at him expectantly and Sebastian dropped to his knees. "And _that's_ even better," Jace smirked as he swung his legs over the edge of the couch. Sebastian pulled down Jace's underwear, and then looked up at Jace through his thick eyelashes. Jace framed Sebastian's face and pulled it up to meet his. The kiss was almost gentle, which wasn't something Sebastian liked very often, and Jace changed up the pace quickly, teeth clashing as the two men made out. And then Jace was pushing Sebastian away and toward his lap.

Sebastian mouth surrounded Jace, and the sitting man let out a hiss of approval. His hands threaded through Sebastian's short hair, pulling at it as firmly as possible and encouraging the movement. Sebastian flattened his tongue against the underside of Jace's cock and hollowed out his cheeks as he lifted back up. Jace groaned, his other hand sliding around the back of Sebastian's neck, his blunt nails digging into the skin there.

"You liking sucking on my cock, Seb?" Jace growled, feeling the way Sebastian trembled at his words. He thrust his hips off the couch, slamming into Sebastian's mouth so that his cock hit the back of the mans throat. He did it again, and again, and spikes of pleasure shot up Jace's spine. Sebastian choked around him, but Jace didn't slow down, because he knew that this was what Sebastian liked. From the way that the short haired blonde was moving his hand rapidly around his own arousal, it was pretty clear just _how much_ he liked it. Jace let out another loud hiss when Sebastian's teeth grated along the underside of his smooth cock, fucking his lover's face harder.

"Come on, Seb," Jace grunted, practically ripping at Sebastian's hair as the pressure at the base of his spine became tighter and hotter until he let out a loud shout, cum spilling over Sebastian's tongue. He didn't allow Jace a moment to breathe and adjust, the thick liquid forcing it's way down the kneeling man's throat. Sebastian spluttered but kept swallowing until Jace was empty. It was only seconds later that his body was jerking, and his own cum was spilling over his knuckles and palm.

 _Hit me with a review? Pretty please? There's been quite a few new followers (hi!), so let me know what you think. I'll love you forever and ever. And I'll give you a preview :) Also, I'll just let you know I will be going on a break over Christmas because leading up to it I've got a bunch of training at work and then I've got the actual holidays where I'm booked right up. I'm not too sure when this break is going to start, so I might update once more before then, but just a heads up in case there's a bit of a delay between the next post._

 _Love you all x_

 _(By the way, have you all heard_ Waiting for a Superman _by Daughtry? I'm kind of in love.)_

 _(LOL and also_ Don't Deserve You _by Plumb? Totally amazing.)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay! So the original plan was to not update until next year. But the thing is;_ of course _I kept on writing, but I was just focussing on a bunch of prompts and ideas that I've had written down for quite some time. And now I've ended up with an overloaded documents folder and also a bunch of personal messages and reviews asking for a speedy update, so here we go! I'm updating now, and will resume normal updating from the 01/02/2016. I hope you guys had an amazing Christmas, and have an incredible New Year! On with the story, and I apologize for any mistakes made;_

It was almost ten thirty before the front door opened and Clary walked inside. She was clearly tired, from the way that her feet weren't lifting properly off the ground, the back of her strappy sandals dragging on the ground. Sebastian was still awake, sitting on the balcony, his eyes following her as she kicked off her shoes and ran her fingers through her long, wavy hair, sighing as she walked into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge. There was a breeze coming through the open double doors, and she probably knew that he was watching her, but she didn't acknowledge him as he stubbed out his cigarette and came inside, pulling the doors shut behind him.

"You were out late," Sebastian commented, his voice thin.

"We went out for dinner," Clary said as she took a long drink of water. Sebastian bit back the frustration that only Clary or Jace managed to get from him and stopped a few feet away from where she was standing. The red head was wearing a thin, dark green dress that didn't cover much skin, but then with the warm Laguna nights, not much had to be worn. "And then we stopped by the _Blue Studio_ to have a few drinks."

"You could've text to say you were safe," he told her with a raised eyebrow.

"I never do," she shot back.

"Yeah, well, you do now," he snapped, his temper fraying. Clary just rolled her eyes and huffed under her breath.

"What am I, twelve?" She snipped as she screwed the lid back on the bottle of water and put it back into the fridge.

"No," Sebastian came around the bench so that he was now directly in front of her. He took in a deep breath before putting his hands on her shoulders and lowering his eyes so that they met hers. "You're twenty-one, and very capable of looking after yourself, but you're my girl, and it's built into me to worry about you," he murmured. Clary pursed her lips together and regarded him for a long moment before sighing and rolling her eyes.

"You're lucky that once in a blue moon you say things that make me feel all mushy on the inside," she muttered, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lower lip. Sebastian's eyes lightened as she saw her face start to melt and leaned down to give her a brief kiss. Clary leaned into him, letting him wrap his arms around her and resting her head against his chest. He smelt good; musky, and weed and a hint of Jace. They stood there for a few minutes before Clary murmured against his thin shirt. "It's because of my dad, right?"

"It's because of your father," Sebastian confirmed softly, never one to lie to her.

"Why?" Clary asked, pulling back from him slightly so that she could tip her head back and look at his face. "What's got you so worried, Seb?" He looked down at her for a long moment before just smiling and shaking his head.

"I don't know, Red. I don't know," he lifted one hand to brush his thumb over her cheek. "But can you just trust me on this?" She pursed her lips, the look of defiance beginning to creep back into her eyes, but then she shrugged and gave a short nod. "I've just got a bad feeling about... _Something_ , and I can't ignore that and risk you getting hurt." She nodded again, her expression a little softer now.

"I love you, Seb," she whispered and he gave her one of his small, honest smiles that was only reserved for her or Jace.

"I love you too, pretty girl," he promised her back. He dropped his head so that their lips rubbed together lightly, his nose bumping against hers as he lifted his face again. He kissed her cheeks and then her forehead. "Come on. Jace is in bed."

* * *

The boys had left early the next morning, and Clary was going with Max to drop Alec, Isabelle and Simon off at the airport. She showered and dressed in a pair of shorts and a halter neck shirt that didn't require a bra, strapping a pair of heeled sandals on before going out to meet her friends, who were parked in the driveway in Max's black Mercedes. The trip on the highway was a good way to start the morning; the windows down and the music blasting. The boys grumbled the whole way about an old Pia Mia song that was coming from the speakers, but Clary and Isabelle ignored them, screaming out the lyrics.

"You're going to need to come inland next time, and see us," Isabelle smiled sadly as her and Clary held hands.

"But my home is so much prettier," Clary protested weakly as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the dark haired girl. "You know you could always just move out here."

"Yeah, well," Isabelle looked over to where Simon was grinning with Max and Alec. "Simon's family is all back there, and he's going to go back to Uni to do another year. Maybe once he's all finished up."

"You guys be careful," Clary jerked her head discreetly at the black overnight bag that Simon was gripping tightly. "That's about ten years in prison that you're holding there."

"It's only ten years if we get caught," Isabelle smirked as she pulled the red head back in for another tight hug. "You keep your boys out of trouble, yeah?"

"I'll try," Clary shrugged hopelessly and Isabelle laughed.

"It was good meeting you," Simon said with a smile, joining the girls.

"Yes," Clary nodded and reached up to give him a quick hug. Alec was next, kissing her on the cheek and ruffling her hair in a way that made her roll her eyes and punch him lightly in the shoulder before giving him a tight hug. The three of them made their way through the gates, Clary's stomach tightening as they had to put their bags on the roller tray to go through the scanner. They were cleared and picked up their things, waving one last time before they rounded the corner to the domestic terminal.

"You want to grab breakfast before heading back?" Max nodded over to where there was a McDonalds.

"Sounds good," Clary grinned, linking her arm with his. Max was a year younger than her, although if anyone looked at the pair of them, they wouldn't know. He was a good few feet taller than her, only an inch or so shorter than his older brother, and Clary barely reached his shoulder. But he was brilliant. He skipped a couple of years at school, and would have gotten into MIT except then he got bored one afternoon at school and hacked a bunch of high end companies. He managed to get away with just a hefty fine because he was technically still a minor, and he quickly found his own place in his cousins business. "Your shout, right?" Clary nudged him in the side.

"Hey, I'm not the one with two sugar daddies," Max smirked over at her.

"No, but I'm not the one who spends lots of money on hookers and coke every weekend," Clary grinned right back at him. Max laughed and they slowed down to join the queue at McDonalds. They were almost at the front of the line when Clary's phone started vibrating in her handbag. "Just get me the Big Breakfast," she told Max before stepping out of the line and answering her phone, putting it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Babe," Jace said. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the airport, with Max," she replied. "Why's that?"

"We want to go out tonight," he told her. "So go out, make yourself all pretty and shit, and be ready at six."

"Pretty and shit?" Clary teased him. Jace laughed down the line and she couldn't help but grin. She loved it when he laughed. He did so easily and it always made her feel lighter and happier. She loved pretty much everything about him.

"Your nails, your hair—whatever it is that you girls do. Get yourself a new dress, new shoes," he told her. "Six o'clock."

"Can't rush perfection," she sung out.

"We'll see you then," Jace told her. "We love you," he ended the call and Clary grinned, putting her phone back in her bag just as Max came over with a brown paper bag of McDonalds and a cup of hot chocolate in the other hand. He handed the drink over to her and she smiled at him as she took it.

"Can you drop me off at the south side mall on the way home?"

* * *

Both men were wearing pressed, button down shirts and black pants and when Clary came downstairs, she grinned at the pair of them. Jace's face broke out in a smile when they saw her and there was a smile tugging at the corner of Sebastian's mouth as his eyes appraised her. She was wearing a simple sleeveless, black dress that cinched slightly around her waist and swung around the tops of her thighs, leaving her long, toned legs bare. Her long hair was straightened and her eyes were painted smoky, her feet tucked into a high heeled black slip ons that made her legs look even longer.

"You're fucking stunning," Jace said as she reached them.

"Thank you," Clary smiled as he leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. Sebastian waited until she stepped around Jace and then reached out to grip her hand, squeezing it tightly. "You two look pretty damn good too."

"I look good," Jace smirked before nudging Sebastian in the side. "This guy refuses to tuck his shirt in."

"We're in _Laguna_ ," Sebastian rolled his eyes. "No one tucks their shirts in."

"Well I think _both_ of you look fucking hot," Clary concluded. "Where are we going?"

"Lonestar," Jace said, lifting his wrist to look at his watch and then raising his eyebrows. "And we should actually go now, because our booking is in ten minutes."

"Oh, yeah? You even made a booking?" Clary teased him. "So organized. So unlike you."

" _I_ made the booking," Sebastian said with a shake of his head as he lead the way to the front door and picked up his keys and wallet from the side table. Jace offered his elbow out to Clary, and she hooked her hand around his arm, letting him take her toward the door. Jace was driving, so they were taking his Mercedes Convertible rather than Sebastian's jeep, and Clary grinned as the sped down the road, her long hair blowing in the wind. Jace grinned, looking over at her as he took a corner quickly, his shaggy hair a mess around his face as they reached the restaurant.

"We've got a six fifteen booking," Jace said as the three of them walked into the restaurant. The hostess smiled widely at the two boys, her eyes looking them up and down, before skimming over Clary and looking down at her book. She found their reservation and nodded, picking up a couple of menus and leading them over to a seat. It was the best one in the house, slightly around the corner so that it was cordoned off from the rest of the restaurant and it was beside a pair of double doors that were open and looked out over the township and beach, which was only few blocks away.

"Your waiter will be here shortly to take your drink order," she told them with a nod before turning on her heel and walking back to her desk. They came here quite a bit, and the manager was a good friend, and a steady customer, which gave them perks like always getting the best seat in the house and discounts on the best wine.

"So what's going on?" Clary asked as she looked between the two boys.

"What do you mean?" Jace asked her as he looked over the menu in front of him.

"It usually takes a pretty good reason to get this guy all dressed up," she nodded over the table to where Sebastian was sitting. "Even if his shirt isn't tucked in," she added with a smirk, and Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"This is just making up for the way things went down yesterday," Jace told her as he reached under the touch her knee. She raised her eyebrows at him and he smiled easily at her. "And we haven't been out in a while. Thought that it would be nice." Clary nodded, her hand finding Jace's under the table and squeezing it lightly. He squeezed back and then she looked to the other side of the table where Sebastian was. As usual, the other man was on edge, his eyes darting around the room and his fingers tapping a staccato beat on the wooden table top.

"You need to relax, baby," Clary told him, her other hand reaching over to touch his knee. She rubbed her fingers up and down his thigh a few times, and then pulled back when their waiter came over. He gave them his spiel, telling them about their specials, and then asking for their drink order. Clary got a Riesling, Jace got a bourbon, Sebastian settled for an iced water. Their drinks were brought out and then they ordered. Sebastian loosened up a little when their garlic bread was brought out, and Clary tore a corner off and tossed it at him, not caring that they were meant to be ain a fancy, upper class restaurant.

"Jace! Sebastian!" Came a cry from the manager as he made his way over, all big smiles and rosy cheeks. Sebastian nodded at him, while Jace got to his feet and clapped his hand on his shoulder, a grin on his face. "And darling, Clarissa," the man nodded down at Clary and she smiled back at him. "Have you been served? Orders all done."

"Yes, yes, Dean, we're good," Jace assured him.

"Drinks are on the house, boys, of course," he told them. He glanced over his shoulder at his full restaurant and then dropped his voice. "Do you have anything to spare with you at the moment? It's been a very busy evening." Jace grinned.

"Don't worry, man. We've got some out in the car. I'll bring it in on our way out," he said. Dean gave him a thankful smile as he backed away. Clary leaned back in her seat, arms folded lightly over her chest as she looked between the two boys, who were on opposing sides of the table. She slipped out of her shoe and reached out one foot, smiling when she realized that both of the boys feet were already touching under the table.

"I like this," Clary murmured. Her toes slid up Jace's leg, and then up Sebastian's, and then gave a charming smile to their waiter as he came over with their dinner. The three of them all started eating, making small talk over their dinner. Jace finished first, and he settled his hand high on Clary's thigh, underneath her dress. She managed to ignore him at first, talking to Sebastian about a new movie that she wanted to see, but his fingers ended up so high that they brushed against the crease in her thigh where her legs met at her cunt. She took in a sharp breath, and she saw Sebastian's mouth tip upwards in a quick smile before he reached over and put two fingers under her chin, drawing her in for a small kiss.

"You look beautiful," Sebastian said to her quietly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I'll second that," Jace smiled at her, his fingers edging between her legs, and she willingly spread them, giving him more room to move.

"You can't wait until we get home?" She teased him lightly, propping her elbow on the table and resting her chin in her open palm. The smile on her face faltered slightly as two of his fingers slid between her lower lips and rubbed at either side of her clit. Sebastian linked his fingers with hers, letting her tighten her grip as she tried to keep herself composed. Jace just kept watching her, massaging her clit until her body was wound so tight that her body was twitching. She was so wet, Jace knew that she was dripping onto the seat, because his fingers were so wet and he wasn't even inside her hole yet, just touching the outside before skimming back up to her clit.

"How close are you, baby?" Sebastian whispered, his voice low and husky.

"I think she's about there," Jace answered for her, his fingers rubbing tight circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves that was driving Clary closer to the edge. No one would be able to see her, because of how she was sitting, but Sebastian still glances around just to double check no one was aware of what was happening in their secluded seating, and grinned when he felt her fingers grip his so tight it felt like she was trying to snap them. She let out a long whine, and Jace felt his cock throb as she gushed over her fingers. "She feels so good," Jace grinned over at Sebastian as he pulled his hand away from her and reached out to touch her lower lip, smearing her arousal over her mouth.

"Come here, Red," Sebastian murmured, pulling the dazed girl closer to himself and giving her a wet kiss, licking her cum off her mouth. When he pulled back, his eyes were darkened with lust. "I think we should get the cheque."

 _So? How you guys like it?_

 _Maybe leave a review, and then I can send a preview? xx_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! I'm back! Hope you all had an amazing Christmas and New Years! Also, I've updated my profile so my updating schedule is there if you wanted to check it out. I apologize for any mistakes made; here's the chapter!_

This time, on the way home, Clary was in the back seat next to Sebastian, her legs thrown over his lap as they made out. Jace grinned in the front, glancing up at his rear view mirror to look back at them, finding it difficult to focus on driving when he saw Sebastian's hand disappear up Clary's dress. When they reached their home, Jace got out and waited for Sebastian to lift Clary easily out of the car.

"Come on, Princess," Jace smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Let's get you inside." He lead the way into their house, holding the door open for Sebastian and Clary. Sebastian started up the stairs, walking down the hall to his bedroom, which was the end one. One of the perks about his room was the fact that one of the walls was completely covered in windows and a sliding door that lead out onto a balcony, and the opposite wall had mirrors covering it. Sebastian sat down on the edge of his bed and rearranged Clary so that she was straddling him, and kissed her heatedly.

Jace joined them a few minutes later, a bong in one hand and a lighter in the other. Sebastian pulled his lips off hers and nodded over to Jace.

"Ooh, ice," Clary grinned when she saw the bong in his hand. She slid off Sebastian's lap and walked over to Jace, who was sitting down on the couch next to the sliding door, which he pushed open slightly. The ice cubes clinked around in the chamber as Jace patted down the weed and lit it up, taking in a deep breath. Smoke rose up through the cubes and his eyes closed momentarily as it entered his lungs. He held it there for a few minutes before letting it out in a long exhale.

"That shits good," Jace said with a grin as he handed the bong and lighter over to Clary. She repeated his motion, letting out a giggle as the smooth smoke entered her. She looked over at Jace as she pursed her lips into an 'O' as she let out a breath. Sebastian came over and sat down on the couch on the other side of Clary. Even though the sliding door was partly open, there was no breeze, so the room became a little hazy as they made their way through the bong, and then filled it up for a second time with more weed.

Clary licked her tongue along her lower lip as she passed the bong onto Sebastian, looking back to Jace. Jace was staring back at her, his eyes hazy with lust and weed, and he reached out to her. He brushed his lips lightly over her mouth, one of his hands coming up to cup her jaw. He caressed her cheek with his thumb, and she swallowed hard, tilting her head backwards and exposing her neck. Jace looked over at Sebastian, who had just finished his hit and had put the bong down on the ground, his hand reaching out and resting on Clary's knee.

"You look so pretty in that dress," Jace murmured against the skin of her neck, brushing his nose against the elegant curve and dropping a few, soft kisses to her shoulder. "But you're going to look even prettier once you're out of it."

"Lift your arms, Red," Sebastian whispered, his hand lifting up her thigh and finding the hem of her dress. She obliged, canting her hips forward slightly so that she could get the dress out from under her ass. He pulled it over her head, throwing it to the ground. She had already slipped out of her shoes, and so she was left completely naked. She looked across at her reflection, pulling her lower lip into her mouth as she saw the way her boys were looking at her, their eyes skimming over her.

"Look at me , pretty girl," Jace whispered, tucking his fingers under her chin and turning her head back to face him. She turned to him, and he leaned forward and to kiss her, deep and slow. His tongue folded over hers, tracing the inside of her mouth and sucking on her lower lip. Her body ached, wanting his tongue in a hundred other places, but not wanting it to leave her mouth. His nose brushed against hers as he tilted his head to the other side, and there was a muffled noise at the back of Clary's mouth as he changed position. His hands were on either side of her neck, his thumb brushing against the soft skin and making her shiver under his touch.

She was completely caught up in Jace's kiss, so when Sebastian's hands drifted over her thigh, her body jolted in surprise. She pulled away from Jace momentarily before taking in a hard suck of breath and then resumed her kiss. Sebastian's hand coaxed her thighs apart, and his fingers carressed the inside of her legs before lifting to brush over her lower stomach. Clary took in a deep breath as his hand feathered closer to her pussy, and Jace forced her back toward his mouth, distracting her from Sebastian's hand as his moved from her neck, down further, his fingers dancing down between the valley of her breasts.

Her breathing quickened, and Jace smiled against her lips, dropping his mouth to her neck and sucking hard on her skin. She took in another harsh breath as Sebastian's fingers finally parted her lips, lightly touching her clit, which was already swollen. Jace shuffled around so that he could dip his mouth down further and he pulled one of her nipples between his teeth, soothing the bite with the flat of his tongue. Clary groaned, her hand going to Jace's hair, tangling in his hair and holding him hard against her chest.

"You like him doing that, Red?" Sebastian asked as he leaned in to steal a kiss from her reddened mouth. "You like your tits in his mouth?" Clary only managed an unintelligible moan as Jace sucked harder on the pebbled nipple, and Sebastian's fingers slid up and down her slit. "We want to be in you, baby..." she let out another moan, her eyes hooded and glazed over. Sebastian looked up at Jace, who let go of Clary's breast with a wet pop, and then they both turned their gazes up toward Clary. She nodded her head once, barely able to focus on what they were asking her with their eyes.

They shuffled her around, rearranging Clary on the couch. Jace stretched out lengthwise on the couch, Clary on his lap with her back up against his chest, her legs on either side of his. Sebastian reached for the lube under the couch while Jace ran his hands up and down Clary's side, massaging the sides of her breasts and making her body boneless with his touch. Her legs fell open for them, Jace's fingers tracing her wet slit and Sebastian's hand rubbing under her thighs, edging closer and closer to her ass. He pulling away to lather his fingers with lube, and then he reached forward and pressed a kiss to the crease of her thigh, where it met her torso. His tongue flicked out, over her soft skin, and she let out a long moan in anticipation. Jace and Sebastian exchanged looks as Jace parted her lower lips, and Sebastian's tongue moved to flick over her clit, her whole body jerking.

Sebastian lapped at her slowly, never going inside her, driving her to distraction. He brushed over her clit, his teeth grazing at the little nub that was swollen already. His lubed fingers pressed between her plump ass cheeks, pushing inside her tight hole and Clary took in a sharp breath at the sting as his two fingers stretched her.

"I can't wait to be in you, baby," Jace soothed her, his breath hot beside her ear. Clary keened as his hand came around and cupped her breast, massing that aching flesh as he bit down gently at the lobe of her ear. Sebastian moved his fingers a little faster in her, before adding a third finger when he felt her muscles were loose enough.

"She's ready for you," Sebastian nodded to Jace, who dropped both his hands so that they were on her hips. Sebastian pulled his fingers out of her and Jace lifted her up so that she was laying out flat over his chest, her head resting on his shoulder, her thick red hair mingling together with his golden. Sebastian poured more lube on his fingers, reaching forward to wrap his hand around Jace's hard cock and giving it a few, hard pumps, making his boyfriend screw his eyes closed before he gripped the base of Jace's cock, positioning him so that he was ready for their girl. Jace lowered Clary down his body, and after a moment of resistance, his cock was sliding inside Clary's perfect ass.

"Oh, fuck," Clary moaned as Jace bottomed out inside of her.

"Shit, baby girl," Jace hissed, his fingers tightening around her hips, squeezing so tightly their were undoubtedly going to be bruises tomorrow. She took a moment to adjust, before she let herself be moved, the fullness filling her with a pressure that was so pleasurable it hurt. She wiggled her ass backwards, against Jace and he grunted as she tightened around him.

"I want your mouth," Sebastian said as he kneeled on the couch, his hand travelling up her arm until it rest at the base of her throat. For a moment, his fingers applied pressure, before his hands slipped around her neck and encouraged her forward.

The three of them were a mess of arms and legs.

Clary's hair was sticking to her cheeks and her neck, and Jace reached down to gather it at the nape of her neck, hold it away from her face as she sucked on Sebastian's cock. He guided her movements, putting his hands on either side of her face and drawing her down so that she took all of him in her mouth. One of her hands came up to wrap around the wide girth of his base, but Sebastian let out a growl and wrapped his fingers around hers, jerking her hand away and held onto it firmly.

"I love the way you feel, Red," Sebastian grunted as he thrust his hips upward and felt the head hit the back of her throat.

"God, she's so wet, Seb," Jace's fingers dripped down between her legs, two fingers sliding inside of her for a moment and then letting out a groan. "Taste her." Clary's movements stopped for a few seconds so that she could look up to see Jace's fingers push inside Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian's tongue flicked out lewdly and tasted Clary's arousal, looking down at the red head with his cock still in her mouth.

"Taste...So...Fucking...God," Sebastian punctuated each word with another snap of his hips. Clary's whole body was tensing, jolting every time he rammed further down her throat, tightening his hold on her hand, and Jace's hands clenching around her hips and hair. Every time her body clenched, it tightened around Jace, and he grunted in time with her movements. "I need to be in you, baby," he said, taking grip of her hair away from Jace and pulling her head up so that she was looking at him. His eyes were glazed over with weed and alcohol and lust and love as he stared at her. "I love you," he stated firmly. "I love you," he leaned down to kiss her mouth hard.

"Lay back, doll," Jace murmured, leaning his body back over the arm of the chair, and Clary laying back down with him. Sebastian moved forward, kissing a path from her neck, down between the valley of her breasts. He braced one arm on the back of the sofa and the other rested on her thigh, his fingers overlapping with Jace's. He pushed inside her pussy, a long, drawn out sigh being pulled from deep inside Clary. "Shit, Seb..." Jace groaned, one hand remaining on Clary's pale skin while the other gripped Sebastian's wrist hard.

"Fuck," Sebastian growled.

They fumbled for a few seconds, but then they found their rhythm, just like they always did. They moved in and out of her, only a thin barrier inside of her keeping them apart. They could feel each other inside her, and they could feel her reacting to their cocks inside of her, and she was writhing between them. Sebastian tilted his body forward, over the two of them but not putting all his weight on them, just enough so that his pubic bone rubbed against her clit. Clary keened at the extra stimulation and Jace smiled, dropping kisses to her shoulder.

"Are you close, baby?" He breathed into her ear.

"She's close," Sebastian answered for her, feeling the coil inside of her, tightening around his cock.

"I love you," Clary managed to sigh as one of Jace's hands came up to cup her breast. "I love you—" she broke off as Jace pinched her nipple and sent her spiraling out of control.

"I love you too, baby," Jace whispered.

"And I love you," Sebastian added before he felt Jace's body jerk against his. It wasn't long before he was spiraling after his two lovers.

* * *

"Oh yeah?" Jace laughed into his phone. "Okay, man, well don't worry. We will have it to you by tonight." He looked across to where Clary was sitting. "And I'll bring my girl with me, make it look like a double date." Clary rolled her eyes at him and he poked his tongue out at her playfully. "See you later, man."

"Aren't you the charmer?" She teased him.

"That's why the people love me," Jace grinned.

"You're such a shit head," she shook her head. He walked over to her and kissed her mouth.

"You want to come out with me tonight? I just need to make a drop off, and then the rest of the night is ours," he promised her.

"What's Seb up to?" She asked.

"He's got something on," Jace shrugged absent mindedly. "I think he's doing something with Max." A frown flickered across Clary's face at the comment, but then it subsided. "We could go dancing," Jace murmured, running his fingers through her hair and massaging her scalp in a way that he knew she liked.

"It's been a while since I've gone dancing with one of my boys," Clary murmured.

"So it's settled," Jace grinned and gave her another kiss. "Are you hungry? I'm going to make something to eat." He walked toward the kitchen and Clary pursed her lips, before nodding. "Hey, uh," he opened the fridge, forcing himself to keep his voice nonchalant. "Have you heard from your dad?"

"You mean, since I saw him for the first time in years and then you guys freaked the fuck out?" Clary snorted. "Nope."

"But you would tell us if you had," Jace continued, his fingers tensing around the handle of the fridge. There was no response for a moment and Jace looked around the fridge door, and over at Clary. She was watching him with a raised eyebrow, and he knew that the tone he was taking with her wasn't fooling anyone. "We're just worried—"

"Just worried about me," Clary sighed. "I know." Jace frowned at the way she said it, but left it alone. "No, like I said, I haven't heard from him." Jace nodded and buried his head back in the fridge. The rest of the afternoon was uneventful, and Clary was excited by the time evening rolled around, dolling herself up in a light blue dress and loose curls in her hair. Jace drove them into town in his pretty silver Mercedes, one of his hands on the wheel while the other was high on her thigh.

They were heading toward a high end bar on the far side of Laguna, one that was packed with a line winding down the street pretty much every day of the week. Jace linked his fingers together, looking completely ignorant of the stares and whispers that followed after them as they surpassed the long line and headed straight into the club. Clary had gotten used to it, mostly, over time, but sometimes when she saw the different girls who were more than willing to drop their panties for Jace—or Sebastian—it played a little on her insecurities.

They were tall, and gorgeous, and sophisticated, and it made her feel small.

"You okay with waiting here, baby girl?" Jace asked when they got into the club, framing her face with his hands.

"I'll be fine," Clary assured him, giving him a slight push. Jace grinned at her and leaned it to give her a quick kiss on the forehead before heading up the steps toward the VIP section. Clary glanced around before heading toward the bar, putting in an order for a shot and a drink. The cute waiter gave her a smile and said that it was on the house as she threw back the shot and picked up her drink, heading back over to where Jace had left her. She looked up to the second storey where Jace was standing next to his client, the owner of the club, laughing and reaching out to shake his hand, undoubtedly handing over a bag of some of the finest weed around.

Clary smiled as she watched her man work, and then her phone vibrated in her handbag. She transferred her glass to her other hand as she pulled the phone out. She blinked in surprise when she saw the name on the screen—Valentine—and swiped her finger across the screen to bring up the message.

 _I was thinking that we could meet up and catch up properly. It's been a long time since we've talked._

Clary snorted at the irony, given five years ago, she would have chewed off her left arm if it meant her father would pay her any attention. And now, that she was happy with herself and her life, he had decided now was a good time to come back. She was still deciding whether or not to reply when Jace was jogging back down the stairs toward her. She tucked her phone away and smiled up at him.

"You owe me that dance, Red," he grinned at her, taking her phone from her hand and putting it down on a nearby table, grabbing both of her hands and dragging her onto the dance floor.

 _OMG, by the way; has every seen the new_ Wonder Woman _clips that have been released? Does Gal Gadot look like a complete babe, or what? And the new_ Suicide Squad _trailer? Margot Robbie is incredible ;)_

 _Oh, and how do we feel about Miley and Liam being back together? Yes, I'm completely aware she's a crazy bitch, but I fucking love her, and I was totally rooting for that couple ;)_

 _So what did you guys think? There's quite a few of you following but only a few are leaving reviews. You guys who leave reviews are beautiful, and you make it all worth it. I'll also send out a preview to anyone who reviews :) x_


	8. Chapter 8

_I had a guest post that it was there birthday tomorrow and they wanted an update. I wasn't planning on updating until next week, but I rushed through the editing and thought I'd throw up the update early :) So, here we go, my beautiful guest! Oh yes, and so many of you guys who are commenting on this story are guests, and not logged in! It's easy to create an account, and then I'll be able to message you and thank you personally and send you previews :)_

Sebastian had been distracted for the past couple of days. The night that Jace and Clary had gotten home from the dance club, he still hadn't been there. They had been drunk, and stumbled through the house, barely able to make it up the stairs before Jace was picking Clary up and pushing inside of her, her legs locked around his waist. The next morning, when they woke up, they could hear him moving around downstairs, but when Jace went down to make breakfast, he was gone. He didn't seem worried, and Clary shrugged it off, because sometimes Sebastian got like this; and just needed some time alone, but there was something that felt a little different about this.

And what was annoying was Clary could tell Jace knew what was going on in their lovers head, because every time Clary mentioned that they should maybe say something to him, he changed the subject.

"How long are you going to be away?" Clary asked Jace a few days later as she watched him pack his bag.

"Just the night," Jace said as he zipped up his bag. "It's just a couple of new recruits at one of our distribution plants over in the main land. You know how I like to meet all the employees face to face."

"Such a good boss," Clary taunted him lightly and Sebastian rolled his eyes behind her. He was in a better mood today, she could feel it in the way that he was sitting, his body not quite as tense. She leaned back against him, and he slid an arm around her waist, letting his hand settle on her lower stomach. It was a comfortable weight, and she let her eyes close as the two boys talked amongst themselves. It wasn't even five in the morning yet, but Jace's plane left at six, so both her and Sebastian had woken up with him to say goodbye. As soon as he left, though, Clary was planning on going right back to sleep.

"Baby," Jace's voice was close, and she opened her eyes, realizing that she had dozed off for a few minutes. He smiled warmly down at her and pressed a kiss to her mouth. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jace," she mumbled back with a sleep smile. She tilted her head backwards so that she could see the two boys exchange a kiss, the pair of them repeating the sentiment. Despite how hard Sebastian's exterior was, there was a softness that he got in the corners of his eyes whenever he told one of them that he loved them. That's what made her fall for him over and over again, and she knew that's what had drawn Jace in the first time as well. He was hard and angry, but with them, he was soft, and he was loving. "I'll be back tomorrow night."

"Jordan's picking you up, right?" Sebastian checked.

"You didn't want us to come?" Clary pouted at him and Jace rolled his eyes down at her.

"Jordan is doing a delivery to one our pilot friends, so he's going to be at the airport anyway," Jace told them. "I'll be back by dinner. I'll ring you two when I land, okay?" The three said goodbye, and then Jace was leaving, his bag in his hand. Clary looked over at Sebastian, her eyes heavy with sleep, and he gave her a tired smile of his own.

"Back to sleep?" He asked her.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Clary agreed, letting Sebastian manoeuvre her body under the sheet and against himself. Even though it was early morning, the heat of the day was already beginning to hold the air and all they needed was the sheet to keep them at a comfortable temperature. Sebastian put an arm around her waist, holding her close, and within a few seconds, their breathing was matched and they were falling back asleep.

* * *

Clary had hoped that she was going to have Sebastian's attention for the day that they had alone, but from the time that they woke up, he had gone straight to the office that the boys shared downstairs and gone back to whatever it was he had been concentrating on the past few days. She left him alone, going out shopping with Maia and then stopping by Max's on the way home. Jace called to let her know that he had landed safely and said that she should go and distract Sebastian from his work, he had been too focussed lately. Clary agreed with that, and asked Jace for umpteenth time if he knew what it was that got Sebastian on this warpath, and he dodged the question, just like he had been for the past week. When she got back around three, Sebastian was still in the office, but the door was wide open, so she walked in. The double windows were wide open, blowing in a soft, sea breeze and Sebastian was leaning back in his seat, shirtless.

Calling the room an office was definitely loose usage of the word, given it was all open with windows that overlooked the beach, on the same side of the house as the balcony that was accessible from the lounge. There was a desk in the middle of the room that was positioned so it looked out over the big windows, and the rest of the room was practically desolate, apart from just behind the door, where there was a bookshelf. And underneath the bookshelf was a floor safe, which kept all their passports—they each had a couple of different ones under different names—several thousand in cash, in case of emergencies the boys said, a couple of seeds from their best marijuana plants and their ledgers, filled with all of their clients and their information.

"Hey, baby," Clary greeted him as she walked into the room, putting down the bags of shopping on the ground and walking over to him. "You've been in here all day." Sebastian took in a deep breath and stretched, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Shit, sorry," he muttered, running his hand through his short hair. "I didn't plan on being in here all day." Clary pursed her lips, torn between asking what it was that had distracted him, and trying to get him to calm down, because he clearly needed to. In the end, she decided maybe trying out both.

"I feel as though you need to relax," Clary murmured as she rested her hands down on Sebastian's shoulders. His bare skin was hot under her fingers, even though the sun had sunk in the sky and it was almost pitch black, and she dug her thumbs into the taunt muscle. "What's Jace got you working on that has you so stressed out?" She whispered, bending her knees and resting her chin on his shoulder, looking at the laptop screen.

"I don't know...It's not just this, I've just been—" Sebastian let out a sigh through his nose and waved at the computer screen haphazardly.

"It's not just what Jace has asked you to do, right?" she said softly. Sebastian hesitated, but then nodded his head once. "And it's something that you're not going to tell me about?" He nodded again. Clary sighed, a twinge of annoyance in the pit of her stomach. Usually, the boys were very open with her. They didn't try and sugar coat things, even though they treated her like she was a breakable vase.

But sometimes, there were secrets, and it seemed as though today was one of those times.

"Well, if you're not going to tell me what's bothering you, at least let me help you unwind," Clary said, rubbing her hands lightly up and down his arms. Sebastian tilted his head back so that he was looking up at her and he smiled slowly, nodding. He reached his hand back and wrapped it around her wrist, tugging on her arm so that she walked around from behind him. He pushed his chair back a little bit so that she could slot between himself and the desk, and she rested her ass on the edge, his hands going to rest on her thighs. "No more work for today, okay?"

"Okay," Sebastian agreed with a nod, his hands rubbing up and down her thighs, lightly skimming the inside, over the sensitive skin that made her legs drop apart, parting for him. He looked up at her, watching her face carefully as his fingers moved further upward, until he reached the apex of her legs and let out a shaky sigh as he felt her hot skin under his touch. His girl wasn't wearing underwear, which was common, because he and Jace liked it better when she went commando, but it always filled him with a rush of heat when he felt her bared to him. Clary parted her legs more so, the hem of her dress lifting and the material bunching up around her waist so that he could see her pussy. Already, her lips were beginning to slick and he ghosted his finger over her slit, his blunt nail catching slightly on her clit and making her gasp and wiggle on the desk.

"C'mere," Clary grabbed his shoulder and pulled him toward her. Sebastian got to his feet, bracing both hands on her thighs as he leaned in close to her and sealed their lips together. The kiss started slow, the mood in the room electric but relaxed, the sound of the waves crashing on the beach a couple of minutes away soothing them, and the soft breeze wafting over their bodies. Sebastian didn't appear to be in a rush, which Clary liked, because it meant she had his full attention.

"You're so beautiful," Sebastian whispered against her lips as his hands slid under her dress and rested on her ass, pulling her closer to the edge of the table. Sometimes he was like this; slow and attentive, and while Clary loved Sebastian bending her over and fucking the breath out of her, she liked it when he was like this as well. Jace was always flattering and sweet during sex, but it was a treasure when it was Sebastian who was like this. He pulled away from her for a moment, pulling her dress over her head and tossing it behind him, and then undoing her lacy bra, so that she was left naked in front of him. There was a stronger breeze through the windows, the netting swirling out in the gust of wind, and Clary shivered, even though she was anything but cold. The slightest chill, though, made her nipples peak, and Sebastian looked her over slowly, drawing his lower lip into his mouth.

He leaned back in to kiss her, his hands guiding her movements by squeezing her ass and pulling at her. He crooked his thigh and pulled Clary off the desk so that she was straddling his leg, her pussy pressed hard against her thigh. The sudden friction made her squeak and her eyes widen.

"I know you can get off like this, baby," Sebastian whispered, his hands pushing and pulling her gently against his solid upper leg. Clary shivered again, and put her hands on his shoulders for more leverage, beginning to ride his leg slowly. Sebastian caught every minute expression change on her pretty, flushed face and his cock was throbbing as he felt her wetness soak through the thin material of his board shorts. Her thighs were beginning to tremble and her movements choked a little as he dug his fingers into her ass to encourage her to move faster. He could tell the exact moment when she reached the point of no return because she started moving faster and out of sync, and then she was gasping out his name as the heated curl in her stomach snapped and released. "That's right," Sebastian crooned against her neck, his forehead dropping to her shoulder, breathing in the scent of her arousal deeply.

"Fuck, Seb..." Clary breathed. She was still shaking a little, her body sensitive from her orgasm and reacting to the way he was running his fingers up and down her back, goose bumps covering her skin. He kissed the curve of her neck, and her shoulder and then found his way back to her mouth. Her small hands came between them, undoing the ties of his board shorts and pushing them over his narrow hips that he was just as naked as her, his cock weeping and throbbing for her. Clary wrapped one hand around it, her back arching as she moved his cock so that it was rubbing against her swollen pussy lips.

"Shit, Clary," he tightened his fingers against her skin, pressing in so hard that it was likely there were going to be bruises in a few hours. Clary continued to move his cock up and down her slit, both of their eyes falling closed at the sensations she was creating before she finally aligned him with her hole, and rocking her hips forward so that he was slightly inside of her. "God, baby," Sebastian licked his tongue over his lips. "There's nothing better than being in you." Clary's body clenched in response to his words, her walls tightening around Sebastian and making him draw in a harsh breath.

"Being in Jace?" Clary teased lightly. "Or Jace being in you?" Sebastian rolled his eyes at her, a grin curling his lips upward.

"So much for trying to be romantic," he replied, before his face cleared and became serious again, halting her movements while he looked at her face. "You two are the best things that have ever happened to me, you know that, right?" He told her. "There's nothing—nothing that I wouldn't do for you two." Clary's eyebrows pulled together in confusion, the mood in the room suddenly different from the light-hearted atmosphere that it had been before.

"I know," Clary assured him, lifting her hand to cup his jaw. "I know that." He stared at her for a moment later, her thumb brushing over his cheek soothingly, before he nodded and pushed into her harder, for the first time this afternoon, bottoming out inside of her. Clary's breathing hitched and her hand slid down to his shoulder to give herself leverage to move with him. For a split moment, she realized that he hadn't put a condom on, but shook her head. It happened sometimes, that's why they still got themselves checked regularly and she stayed on the jab. "Come on, baby," Clary whispered against the chorded muscles of his neck. "I know you can give it to me harder than that."

"Fuck," Sebastian abdominal muscles tightened at her words, his thrusts becoming faster and firmer and hitting that spot inside Clary that made her body begin to shake. Sebastian came first, but he kept pushing inside of her, reaching between them to pinch her clit, so that her pussy walls were fluttering around him and then she was cumming around his cock.

* * *

Sebastian seemed to be in a better mood for the rest of the night. Part of that was due to the weed that they shared as they put on an old movie and ordered in pizza, but Clary also believed that part of that was due to being away from his laptop and whatever it was he was working on right now. He slept in the next morning and Clary headed downstairs, wearing one of Jace's shirts and twirling her long hair around one of her fingers. She grabbed a bottle of ice tea from the fridge and then headed toward the double doors, pushing them open and letting the fresh smell of the morning rush over her.

She loved it out here, her eyes closed as the salty breeze from the ocean surround her.

She loved her life.

Thinking about the loves of her life, she wondered what time Jace was going to be back that afternoon. Clary walked back into their house, going into the next room, to where the boys office was, and flicked on the laptop, waiting for it to boot up. The screen saver switched off, bringing up the password screen. They had a standard password for everything in the house and she typed it in, taking another sip of her ice tea as she waited again.

And then she almost dropped her bottle and spilled it all over the floor.

There was a photo of her father alongside a hand written document that had obviously been scanned and put into the system. Her frown deepened as she ran her mouse over the screen, clicking at other documents that were open, with more photos of her father and even more paperwork, some of it hand written and some of it typed out. Her eyebrows were furrowed, swallowing hard as she tried to understand exactly what it was that she was looking at.

She really had no idea.

There were a bunch of photos in one of the albums that was minimized that looked as though they were surveillience photos. The weird thing about theese photos though was that the dates on the bottom were from over a year ago, long before Clary had even thought about seeing her dad again.

"What the fuck?" She growled out, spinning on her heel and stalking upstairs. Sebastian looked as though he had just woken up, and he gave her a sleepy smile as she came into the room, his expression quickly changing when he saw the fiery look on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, immedietly sitting up in bed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"What the fuck is going on with you and my dad?" She snapped at him, her voice icy. Sebastian was out of bed and walking over to her in a split second, but she was backing away from him, her hand out in front of her to emphasize that she wanted space. "I saw all that shit on your computer. What the hell is going on?"

"Clary, listen—"

"Is this what you've been doing the past couple of days? Spying on my dad?" She snorted derisively. "God, you're even more paranoid than I thought!"

"Clary—"

"No!" She stomped over to her drawers, pulling on a pair of shorts and finding a singlet, not bothering with a bra as she jerked the clothes on. "I need to get some air." He grabbed her arm as she walked past him and pulled her easily back to him, but he wasn't prepared for the furious look in her eyes. "Let me go, Sebastian," she growled at him. He stared at her for a moment, her eyebrows pulled together and her lips pressed in a firm line. He let out a short hiss of breath through clenched teeth and then let her go, holding up his hands in defeat, knowing that she just needed space at the moment. Clary whirled around and was running back down the stairs and out of the house. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't know what she was exactly feeling, just that she needed to get away from their home.

 _The actual plot line is starting! You guys keen? Remember, a preview for a review x_

 _So pretties, I have a new idea. I'm going to do a sort of alphabet songfic oneshot story. So each chapter will stand for each letter, working through from A - Z. Aaaaand the requests for each song are up to you guys :) Some of the letters have already been taken, because I've discussed this idea with a couple of people, but the rest are all up to you! So you can either send through requests in your reviews, or in PM, and let me know what ships you would want. I'm mainly Clace, Sizzy and Malec, but I don't mind trying my hand at other TMI ships._

 _You guys interested?_

 _Let me know :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Back with the new chapter, beautiful people! I apologize for the mistakes. Also, I've posted the story where I'm doing oneshots to songs to each letter of the alphabet. It's called_ Pressing Play, _so check it out :)_

Clary hated fighting with either of the boys.

They hardly ever fought.

Sometimes there were disagreements—they were all pretty stubborn, especially Sebastian—and so when someone wasn't getting their way, or didn't like the way something was turning out, then there could be some angry words exchanged and frosty silences. Clary was the queen of the death stare—but it was always over stupid things. And when it wasn't over stupid things, it was over things that they could explain and sort through.

Whatever was going on here, though, it was different.

They were intentionally trying to hide this from her.

And on one hand, she got why they were trying to hide it—because it was her dad and it looked as though they were treating him like some kind of prey. There had been so many photos and so much information that they had to be getting help from someone else—probably Max.

And that just made her angrier.

The first night that she had seen her father, when she had been out with Isabelle and Maia, she had every intention of bringing it up with the boys. But then, well, things had gotten heated once she got back to their home, and then by the next morning, they already knew, and were under the impression that she was trying to keep it from them. Admittedly, when he had text her a couple of days later, she hadn't told Jace or Sebastian about it because she hadn't text him back. She had assumed that he was going to be out of Laguna pretty soon; he had never been the type to stick around for very long, but something was clearly different this time.

He was still in town, and he had text her once a day, every day, saying that he wanted to talk to her.

She had been ignoring the texts and deleting them, but today, she wanted to know what the fuck was going on. Clary fished her phone out of her pocket and found the text he had sent her this morning, it was still marked as unread because this was the first time she was looking at her phone. She opened it up and dialed the number. It only rang twice before she heard the rough voice of Valentine coming down the line.

"Clary? It's so good to hear from you."

"Can you pick me up?" She asked him. "I want to talk."

"Of course, of course," he said, his voice soothing in a way that made her feel nervous. "Where are you?" Clary gave him the name of the street a few blocks away, because she was already stalking angrily down the street and away from her home. "I'll have my driver there in about fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Okay," Clary ended the call and shoved her phone back in her pocket, taking in a deep breath through her nose. It was still quite early in the morning, not quite nine, and so the streets were all pretty empty. A part of her was a little bit worried that Sebastian might come looking for her in his car, and catch up with her before Valentines driver arrived, but after a couple of minutes, there was no sign of his car. Which she was glad about, because she needed space, and if anyone understood that, it was Sebastian.

A limo pulled up at the curb a few minutes later, and she got in without a second thought.

* * *

Sebastian was panicking.

He was not in control of this particular situation, and he did not like that.

Especially since it was relating to one of the only two people that he loved in this world.

It had been almost six hours since Clary had stormed out of the house, and at first, he had stayed there, because he knew that when he was in a shitty mood, he wanted space. Sometimes he wanted Clary and Jace, but when he was annoyed at them, he just wanted time alone. So that's what he decided to give her. But he thought that she would be back by at least lunch time, and now it was after three in the afternoon and he still hadn't heard back from her.

He opted for cigarettes rather than weed, sitting out on the balcony and puffing away as he looked out over the beach. It was a hot day, and he didn't really have all that much that he could be doing right now, and usually on days like that, he would be down there, on his surf board, enjoying the cold water. Given he couldn't find his favorite red head, though, was putting a damper on his spirits.

It wasn't that he thought she was in trouble or anything, she was probably just at some bar with Maia letting off steam. But he hated the idea of her still being mad at him.

He had tried calling a couple of times, but it just went straight to voice mail, and he forced himself not to use the Find My Friends app that he had installed on his phone, because that was only meant to be for emergencies, not for finding his girlfriend after they had had a spat.

She was fine.

She was just pissed.

He knew it was rightly so, as well.

Jace had wanted him to look into Valentine when they had first found out that he was on the island. Sebastian was better at the technology side of thing, not as good as Max, but still better than Jace—Jace was the people person of the business, and the one who dealt with growing the plants. He was good at digging up dirt, and so he had spent the past couple of days looking into Valentine, with a bit of help from Max. Both boys had agreed that they wouldn't tell Clary just yet, and that they would make it up to her once they eventually did tell her. Any delicate tactics that they might have used to break the news to her had all gone out the window now, though.

"Fucking hell," Sebastian grunted as he stubbed out his cigarette and stood up, stretching his arms over his head. Jace was going to be home in about an hour or so, and then he was going to need to tell him about the fact Clary had found out they were looking into Valentine.

The thing was; they had every reason to be looking into this man. And now, looking back on it, Sebastian was pretty sure Clary would understand that if they had told her straight up.

Hindsight was a bitch.

Valentine had left Clary and her mother years ago, a couple of months before her tenth birthday. And even when he was around, she didn't see him all that much. Clary didn't talk about him all that often, but there had been bits and pieces that Sebastian and Jace had heard over the years that they both remembered. Apparently he was a business man who did a lot of travelling, and when he came back, he would always bring back expensive gifts for both Clary and Jocelyn. When he left, Jocelyn had spiraled out of control for about a year, and then she had prettied herself up and moved onto the next man. Clary had fallen to the side in the years following, which is when she got mixed up with the wrong crowd and drugs and far too much alcohol.

Valentine had sent her texts and there had been a couple of phone calls on her birthday or around Christmas, and she had seen him about three times since he left. While she acted strong around the boys, but they could see that it still affected her.

When he had popped up this time, Sebastian had done a little background research. They had never really looked into him before, because he had never been around since Clary had been with them, so they had just taken him for what he was at face value; a dead beat dad. But as soon as he had started looking into this guy, he knew that something was wrong, and when he called Jace to have a look at what he had found, Jace could see it as well, so it wasn't just Sebastian's naturally suspicious nature being over-protective.

Sebastian had had Max look further in, because at the end of the day, Max was better at all of this than Sebastian, but Max had come up empty handed as well. Jace had told Clary at the time that they were worried about Valentine, and that they couldn't find anything on him, and she had reacted in not such a good fashion. She had protested that they were invading his privacy, and that he was just an asshole, that didn't mean he was dangerous or doing anything illegal. Jace had told Sebastian and Max to continue looking into her father and not say anything else to her until they had solid evidence.

Unfortunately, they now had solid evidence, and they hadn't told Clary. The plan was definitely to tell her, they just hadn't got around to it, and now she had found out that they were going behind her back. Not lying to her, but definitely not telling her the full truth, and that wasn't how their relationship worked.

Max had run facial recognition on Valentine, and he had sent it over to Hodge Starkweather, who was their friendly local DEA agent who just so happened to be one of their most loyal customers. Hodge had run the picture through their database and that was when the boys had found out that Valentine was one of the biggest drug dealers in their hemisphere, and definitely one of the most dangerous. He had been under surveillance for years, but they had never been able to make a move on him because all of their witnesses and evidence kept disappearing. He wasn't under the name Valentine though, he had a number of aliases, but it looked as though the DEA had a lot of them.

That was how they got all of the surveillance photos and the reports.

The next hour went by quickly and then Jordan's car was pulling up outside their house and Jace was getting out of the car, walking inside and shouting out goodbye over his shoulder to their friend. When he opened the front door, he dropped his bag down on the ground and Sebastian could hear him kicking off his shoes.

"Seb! Clary!" Jace called out as he walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge door, pulling out a beer and snapping off the lid. "You guys home?!" Jace asked as he took a pull from his bottle of beer and walked through the lounge, catching a glimpse of someone out on the balcony. Jace grinned when he saw Sebastian sitting out on one of the lounge chairs, a cigarette in his hand, but the smile quickly dropped off his face when Sebastian lifted his head and he saw his lovers somber expression. "What's wrong?"

"Uh," Sebastian ran a hand through his short hair, causing it to stick up in different directions. "Clary."

"What the fuck?" Jace asked, his body tensing up and fingers tightening around the neck of his beer bottle. "What's wrong—is she okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, she is," Sebastian quickly assured him. "Or at least, I think she is—I don't know where she is, Jace, that's the thing."

"What do you mean?" Jace looked confused. "What, she got out with Maia or something?"

"No, we..." Sebastian let out a heavy breath through his nose. "No, we had a fight this morning, alright? Because—because she saw the photos and reports and shit on my laptop." Jace's eyes widened in recognition and he let out a hiss between clenched teeth, moving to sit down on the lounge chair opposite Sebastian.

"Shit," he muttered.

"Yeah," Sebastian agreed in a low voice. "Exactly." They were quiet for a moment before Sebastian continued. "She saw it and came up to the bedroom and we kinda argued, or more like—she shouted, and then she stormed out." Jace sighed and collapsed backwards on the lounge chair, staring forward blankly. They fell back into silence and Jace drummed his fingers against the side of his beer bottle, Sebastian puffing away on his cigarette.

"Did you try calling her?" Jace asked. Sebastian rolled his eyes over to him.

"No, Jace," he replied, his voice laced with sarcasm. "I didn't try and do the most obvious thing and call her."

"Look, I was just asking," Jace growled in response.

"Yeah, well, her phone is off," Sebastian muttered. "Can't get through to her."

"Did you use the app or GPS to find her?" Jace asked.

"No," he shook his head. "I was going to wait a bit before doing that. If she finds out that we used that to trace her, she's going to be even shittier, and I didn't really want to risk that at the moment. Pretty sure we're both on thin ice right now." Jace let another huff through his nose and then nodded.

"That's a good point," he agreed. "Did you leave messages on her answer phone?"

"Yeah, a couple," Sebastian replied.

"Right, well, I guess we just need to wait. Give her her space and shit," Jace sighed and took another drink from his beer. A second later, both of their phones vibrated and beeped, indicating that they had received a text message. They frowned at each other before they pulled out their phones, opening up the message.

Stop looking into me. It's far too easy for me to get the people you love most.

Underneath the message was a picture—of Clary.

She clearly didn't know the photo was being taken because it was from a low angle, and she was looking at someone to her right. It was taken today, Sebastian recognized that clothes that she was wearing as the ones that she had left the house in, and he felt his blood chill in his veins as he looked over at Jace, who was wearing an identical worried expression on his own face.

 _So...? How are we all feeling? We okay?_

 _Please leave a review and you'll get a preview of the next chapter?_

 _Oooh, and I'm off to see_ Batman vs Superman _tonight! Batman all the way!_

 _Oh yeah, and I totally solved the big siblings dilemma in the show! A simple DNA test, bitches. Takes two seconds, and then next episode, we're back on track again._


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey, guys :) Next chapter. A question I got asked that I actually meant to address a while earlier, is I was asked who I imagine as the characters when I'm writing. Well, to me, Lily and Jamie will always be Clary and Jace. I think they did a spectacular job. And to be totally honest, the TV actors really frustrate me. Not saying they're not good actors or anything, I'm sure they're just doing what the directors tell them to, but they drive me kind of nuts. I find Clary super whiny and Jace unbearably broody. For pretty much everyone else as well, I imagine the movie actors. The only ones I see from the TV show (other than people who obviously weren't featured in the movie) is Matthew Daddario as Alec and Emeraude Toubia as Isabelle._

Sebastian was staring down at his phone, his fingers clenched so hard around the tiny device that his knuckles had turned white. Jace was trying to control his breathing, his fingers drumming out a tattoo against the side of his beer bottle, chewing down on his bottom lip until it was swollen and red. There hadn't been any other messages or pictures after the initial one, and neither of the boys had replied to ask or say anything further. Jace breathed in through his nose, and then out through clenched teeth, glancing over to the side as he waited for Sebastian to start.

He knew Sebastian.

He knew that he was going to blow.

He didn't need to wait long.

"Shit!" Sebastian shouted out as he sprung up from the chair he was sitting and lashed out, sending the chair spinning across the balcony. Jace just moved his legs so that he was out of the way so he wasn't in the line of fire, knowing that his best friend needed a minute to let his feelings out. "Fucking hell!" He growled again, slamming his fist against the balcony railing and splintering the wood. "We should have fucking told her—now she's run off to him!" Jace didn't say anything, just let him vent. "Who the fuck says that sort of thing about their own fucking daughter?! He's a fucking menace!"

"Hey, hey," Jace decided that that was enough and put down his beer bottle on the ground, getting up from his seat and walking over to Sebastian. "Look—"

"No, Jace, don't try and defend him—"

"Shit, Seb! You think I'm going to defend that asshole?!" Jace put his hands down on Sebastian's shoulders so that he was looking directly at him. "That's _my_ girl in that photo as well! There is no way in hell I'm trying to defend him, and you should know that!" Sebastian's furious eyes narrowed as he opened his mouth to snap something in response but Jace continued talking. "Whatever kind of person he is, I doubt he's the kind of asshole who is going to actually hurt his own daughter, so we don't need to worry about that."

"You sure about that?" Sebastian growled. Jace slid his hands up from Sebastian's shoulders to either side of his neck and held his face firmly forward, so that their eyes were meeting.

"Seb, look at me," he said firmly, tilting his head forward so that their foreheads were almost touching. "I don't think that he's going to hurt her, but you know I'm not going to take a chance like that. I'm going to call Max, and get him to trace her cell, okay?" Sebastian's eyes were still furious, and Jace smoothed the pad of his thumb over his lovers jaw, waiting until the burn in his eyes had simmered down to a dull burn rather than the bonfire it had been seconds ago, before he reached forward to press a soft kiss to his mouth. "We've got this, okay? And she's going to be back by dinner."

"She's still going to be fucked off at me," Sebastian grunted.

"No, she's still going to be fucked off at _both_ of us," Jace corrected her. "And you know our Red, she's got enough fire to be angry at us both, but at least she'll be home, yeah?" Sebastian didn't respond for a long moment before he jerked his head in a nod. "Okay," Jace nodded back and squeezed lightly at Sebastian's neck before he turned around and picked up his phone from where he had left it on the seat. He dialled Max's number and put his phone to his ear. There were a few rings, and then the youngest Lightwood picked up.

"Jace, my man! How you doing?" He greeted Jace.

"I'm fine, Max. Look, I need you to run a trace of Clary's phone," Jace said, not wasting any time in cutting right to the chase.

"Clary's phone? Yeah—is she okay?" Max asked haltingly.

"Yeah, yeah, she's fine—can you just run the trace?" Jace repeated.

"Yeah, doing it now," Max murmured, and there was the faint tap and click of the boy running his fingers across a keyboard. Jace looked over at Sebastian, who was now starting to pace, his fists flexing at his sides. "Hey, Jace? She must have her phone off."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I can't get a trace," Max replied. "I'm sorry, man."

"Can't you, like, I don't—turn it back on?" Jace asked, scrunching up his nose cluelessly.

"No, that's not how it works, Jace," Max said.

"Fuck," Jace sighed and twisted his mouth as he looked over at Sebastian, who wasn't paying any attention to the conversation going on. He was too busy pacing up and down the balcony and making fists from his hands at his sides.

"I'll have a look into it, okay? I'll see if I can track anything down from her phone history and any security cameras," Max finally said. "I'll call you back, alright?" The call was ended and Jace sighed and pulled the phone away from his ear, tucking it into the pocket of his shorts. Sebastian was now at the other end of the balcony and he put his hands on the railing, letting out another growl and squeezing the wooden railing.

"Max is gonna look for her," Jace told him. Sebastian didn't reply and Jace sighed, folding his arms over his chest as he walked over to stand next to the blonde. He took in a deep breath and followed Sebastian's gaze that was looking out over the beach. From where they were, several storeys higher than the beach, the talking and laughter was all raising up to where they were standing, as though mocking them with how happy everyone else was.

"What if she's in trouble?" Sebastian asked, his voice sullen and almost inaudible.

"She's not," Jace answered.

"How the fuck would you know that?" Sebastian rebutted.

"Because there's no way in hell she can't be okay right now. We can't think like that," Jace breathed out, letting his arms relax from their fold and scrubbing them over his face and through his shaggy golden hair. Sebastian's eyes were narrow and he was making little huffing noises under his breath, his muscular shoulders tensed. "Max is gonna find her," Jace repeated. "But until then, we just need to calm down, and keep trying her number, okay?" Sebastian didn't reply, but Jace hadn't expected him to, so he turned around and headed back into the house to give him some space, picking up his beer as he went. He tried Clary's phone again, but it predictably went straight through to voice mail and he pursed his lips together as he swallowed back a mouthful of beer.

Sebastian was blaming himself for what happened between him and Clary, and that was understandable, since he had been the one here when Clary had found out that they were looking into Valentine. But Jace was just as responsible for this as Sebastian, given he had been the one who had asked his lover to do the research.

When Clary got back, she was going to be furious with both of them.

That was, if she came back, and if she was okay.

Sebastian had already starting thinking down that train of thought, and Jace couldn't let himself think that way as well. Sebastian was the strong one out of all three of them, he was the enforcer, the one who took things on as if he had to face the world on his own. He knew that Jace and Clary always had his back and were there for him when he needed their support, but he didn't always act that way. The thing was, for Jace and Clary to be strong for him, it meant that they had to be strong in their own way.

For Jace, that meant not showing Sebastian when he was afraid.

So even though he was worrying that by keeping their little investigation into Valentine from Clary they had accidentally driven her straight toward him, and danger, he was going to keep a straight face and make sure his eyes didn't show any fear.

Even though his whole body felt as though it was on edge with worry right now for the petite red head.

His phone rang in his pocket and he pulled it out, not bothering to check the caller ID in his haste to answer it.

"Yes? Clary?"

"Dude, it's me," Max's voice came through. "Look, I wasn't able to—" Jace didn't hear anything else that their friend was saying, because the front door opened, and Clary stepped inside, raising her eyebrows at him in a greeting, her lips in a flat line. She kicked off her shoes and put her keys and phone down on the table next to the door, walking into the lounge.

"Hey, Max? It's good. She's here," Jace cut Max off.

"Oh, great—that's great, dude. So everything's good?" Jace didn't even bother to answer before he was hanging up the call and walking over to her, letting out a breath through his nose and flattening his lips.

"Where have you been?" He asked stiffly.

"I went out," Clary replied, her voice just as put out as his. Sebastian heard their voices from the balcony and turned around, coming into the house looking between the two of them, not saying anything. Clary sighed and ran her fingers through her long hair, which was all wavy and windblown around her face, falling out of the pony tail or the bun that she had it in when she had left the house that morning. Clary moved her green eyes over to Sebastian, and she read his expression and tense body language. "Seb, look, I'm not..." she broke off and sighed, her voice softer now. "I'm not mad."

"You're not?" He asked her tentatively, sounding a lot different from the Sebastian they knew.

"Well," she tilted her head from side to side and shrugged. "Okay, yeah, I'm mad. But I'm not as fucked off as I was before." Jace licked his tongue along his upper lip as he considered their options here.

Tell her, risk pissing Valentine off.

Don't tell her, risk pissing her off.

Either way, someone was going to be angry, and there was still going to be this strange threat hanging over their heads.

"We have something that we need to tell you," Jace said, reaching out for Clary's hand and linking their fingers together. Sebastian was still keeping his distance, a couple feet back from the pair of them, but his stance was a lot more relaxed now. Jace rubbed his thumb over the back of Clary's hand, tracing over her knuckles until he felt her wrist loose it's tension, letting him tug on her gently and lead her through to their study. He took a seat at the desk and tapped in the password to the lap top. Sebastian and Clary were standing behind him, one on each side, and Jace could feel Sebastian pretty much humming with nervous energy as Jace brought up the file they had compiled of Valentine.

"Wait, Jace, I—"

"I got this, Seb," Jace said in a firm voice. Sebastian was the one with the temper, and a lot of people thought that that meant the other two bent to his wish. But the only reason that they managed to keep their relationship healthy, without Sebastian getting bored because the other two were push overs, was that when Jace decided on something, he stuck to his guns.

So Sebastian sighed and pressed his lips together as Jace pushed himself away from the desk and Clary settled on his lap, clicking her way through the documents and pictures on screen. Jace glanced across at Sebastian, who was shifting from foot to foot, looking out the double windows on the wall in front of them. Clary was silent for a long time, probably almost twenty minutes, as she read everything that they had on him.

Valentine Morgenstern was a drug dealer.

A notorious drug dealer.

While his dealings were mainly in northern hemisphere, through Europe and Asia, he also had dealings and connections in Australia and Oceania.

And unlike Jace and Sebastian's operation, he was dangerous. Clary could feel the boys getting more and more tense as she read further on, and came across a few pictures of murder victims that made her stomach turn over. They were people who were going to testify against Valentine in court—people that the DEA and FBI had put into Witness Protection and tried to keep hidden away. Obviously Valentine had connections that were high up, which made him even more dangerous.

Clary took in a deep shaky breath before she half turned around, so that she was sitting sideways on Jace's lap and able to look at both of them.

"I was just with my dad. I wanted to try and find out what was going on," she told them, her voice hitching a little, watching them both for their reactions. They glanced at each other and then looked back at her. Clary narrowed her eyes and stuck the tip of her tongue out of the corner of her mouth as she thought for a second. "You knew," her frown deepened. "You knew I was with him—how did you know?"

"Because we got a text," Jace replied and nodded at Sebastian, who pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it over to Clary. She looked at it and her body stiffened in Jace's lap as she looked at the photo and read the message underneath. When she held out the phone to give it back to Sebastian, her hand was shaking, and Jace wrapped his arms protectively around her body, drawing her in close to him. She let him envelop her, turning her head into his chest as he pressed kisses to her head and hair. Sebastian stood there for a moment before he moved in closer, putting one hand on Jace's shoulder and the other hand on Clary's head, tangling his fingers in her hair alongside Jace's. After a long time, Clary lifted her head, and Jace could see that her eyes were rimmed red from tears. He shifted his hand so that he could brush his thumb against her cheekbone softly.

"So what is he doing here? And what are we going to do?" Clary asked, swiping the back of her hand across her face.

"We're going to figure it out," Sebastian told her earnestly. "I promise."

"And we're doing it together," Jace added, giving the pair of them a strained smile before he rested his forehead against Clary's.

 _Now! My music obsessions since my last update! Actually, heaps of old songs have resurfaced on my iTunes. There's_ Thinking It Over _by Dana Glover, seriously this song makes my heart ache like every time I hear it. I think I obsessively listened to it when I was a teenager when I went through a break up, melodramatic child that I was. Then there's_ Pony _by Ginuwine. LOL. Don't know what's got me so into that one all of a sudden. And the third one is_ Bring Me Back To Life _by Extreme Music. Seriously, the_ Shadowhunters _show has a pretty great soundtrack, I think I've fallen in love with every song I've discovered through there!_

 _Oh gosh,_ aaaaaaaand _there's this cover of a Jesse McCartney song,_ Beautiful Soul, _by SoMo. I watched a Stydia fan video to the song, and I'm now just completely in love._

 _Oooooh, and in the post the other day, I got my Stilinski 24 hoodie. Can you tell I'm obsessed with_ Teen Wolf _just a little bit? Yes? No? Maybe? LOL._

 _As usual, please feed my obsession with songs and reviews :) It'd make me very happy, and I'll send you a preview xxx_


	11. Chapter 11

_Couple of things have happened since my last update. First thing is sad, one of my kitties died :( Not too sure how, appears as though he ate something poisonous in our neighbours yard. Me and my hubby and my second kitty are very upset. Second thing is happier, thank God; it's my birthday on Friday! Yes, Friday the 13th. LOL. I'm getting old._

 _Also as a side note, I've posted a couple of pilot chapters for a few Clace stories that I'll be starting. They don't have a set updating schedule yet, but they will be expanded on and turned into full multi-chapter stories, so go check them out and let me know what you think :)_

Even though the boys had shown Clary all that they had on Valentine, there was still some tension in the air. After they had talked in the study, she had gone upstairs, to her room, and locked herself inside. She hadn't come out for the rest of the night, and the next day, Jace and Sebastian were alone downstairs. The next afternoon, they heard her come out of her room and go to the bathroom and turned on the shower, making it very clear that she didn't want any company by the way that she firmly closed and locked the door. Sebastian and Jace exchanged looks but didn't say anything.

She loved them.

She would do anything for them.

And she knew that they felt the same about her.

But she fucking hated that they lied to her.

She knew that there was something that they were trying to keep from her; the way that Sebastian had been acting and Jace had been trying to cover up for him, but she had thought that it was something small, and not particularly relevant to her. Like, maybe the expenses in their business was getting a little high or they were having trouble with some of their employees.

She didn't think it was related to her.

Directly related to her.

As soon as she had seen the pictures of her father, her body had gone hot and cold all over, absolutely furious with her boys for lying to her and keeping this secret. When she stormed out of the house, it had been an impulsive choice to call her father, and looking back, it was a damn stupid choice, but oh well, she had done it. She hadn't always been known for her good choices.

Valentine hadn't been in the limo when it had picked her up, which had put her out, but she had stayed silent in the back of the car, turning her phone off to stop Sebastian from trying to track her. She wasn't sure if he definitely would try and do that, but she wouldn't put it past him. They had driven out of the main part of Laguna, driving on the highway until they came to a gated community with security guards. The door was opened for her once they pulled up outside the mansion at the end of one of the cul-de-sac's, and Clary got out, swallowing hard as she looked around.

The place that she, Jace and Sebastian lived in was gorgeous, and it was damn expensive, but this was on a whole other level. Her body jerked when she saw that the man walking in front of her, who she had just assumed was a simple chauffeur, had a gun at the small of his back. She was no stranger to guns, they kept them around the house—her and Jace made jokes that they were Sebastian's most prized possession—but she had never been alone with people she knew next to nothing about when they were all armed.

And there more.

As she had been lead into the house, there were more men with guns, all wearing suits despite the fact that the sun was glowing outside and there wasn't a cloud in sky—in just a few hours it was going to be burning hot and she was going to be sweating just in the tiny dress that she was wearing. Her father had been sitting out on the back balcony, which overlooked a rolling backyard that looked completely empty and alone, with more of his men in suits walking around.

Clary had been straight forward—she always had been. She had asked him if he knew the reason why her boyfriends were looking into him. And she had also asked him, back on the first night when they first ran into each other at the club, if when he had asked about her 'boyfriends' and claimed that it had been a slip of the tongue, if he was being honest.

In return, Valentine had been straight with her. Or at least, to a point.

He had told her that he did know about Jace and Sebastian, despite the fact they had never had much contact, she was still his daughter and his only child, and he made a point to check up on her every now and again. Clary had snorted derisively at that and wanted to snap that he could have at least contacted her once or twice a year, but she didn't, letting him talk. He had also told her that he could imagine their interest in him would be because he was also in the similar line of business as both of them. If they were careful men, which they appeared to be, they would undoubtedly want to know a bit about the man that had come back into their girls life.

He hadn't told her that he was a international drug dealer.

Or a murderer.

That part was only just sinking in, and it made Clary cold right to the core.

He was officially a wanted man, and the only reason that he wasn't in prison right now, or being charged with anything, is because he killed the people that were going to speak out against him.

Sure, she knew that the way they made money wasn't exactly straight edged. Her boys were drug dealers as well!

But they weren't murderers.

Her father _was._

She hadn't gotten any sleep the night before, her mind jerking from thought to thought as she tossed and turned in her bed, unaccustomed to sleeping alone, even though they all had their own rooms.

Outside, Jace had come up the stairs to see if she had finished. She had been in the shower for almost half an hour, which was extensive, even for her. He could still hear the shower running inside and he pursed his lips before lifting his hand to knock on the door. Just as he was about to make contact, he heard a very distinctive hiccup from inside and he froze, listening carefully. The hiccup came again, and he realized that inside the bathroom, Clary was crying inside.

Jace took in a deep breath, tearing his fingers through his hair before forcing himself to walk away.

* * *

"What the hell are you two thinking?" Hodge Starkweather asked, glaring at the two young men sitting opposite him. The older man looked around with umpteenth time, pulling down the ball cap that he was wearing further down, trying to keep his case as covered as possible. Sebastian glanced sideways at Jace, who was slouched down in his chair, fingers drumming away at the table top.

"We need information, and we thought that this conversation probably wouldn't be best over the phone," Jace said evenly.

"Right, a follow up on Valentine, right?" Hodge snorted. "What's the sudden interest in this man? He the new competition around town."

"It doesn't matter what our interest is," Sebastian replied, his voice cold and snipped. "What matters is that we need more."

"I gave you everything—everything that the DEA has! We officially took the case over from the FBI over two years ago, and we got everything that they had, we built on it, and now you have everything from both of us put together!" Hodge protested before narrowing his eyes at Sebastian. "I don't know what else you want! And, Mr Man With A Perpetual Chip On His Shoulder, if I'm giving you classified information and risking my job, then I want to know what your interest is."

"No, you don't—"

"She's Clary's dad," Jace interrupted Sebastian, figuring it was better to cut straight to chase with Hodge if he told him the truth.

"Clary's dad?" Hodge looked confused for a moment and then his eyes cleared and he raised an eyebrow. "Ah. Your little girlfriend, right? The one that the two of you share?" He looked between the two of them and smirked. "I was always curious about how that worked, you know? Like do you take turns, Jace gets her one night, Sebastian gets her the next night...Or is it sort of just fill as many holes as you can kind of situation?" Sebastian was already tense in his chair, and his hand flew up to punch Hodge in the face at the last comment. Jace's reflexes were fast though, and he could already see where it was heading, and his hand snapped out and gripped Sebastian's wrist, pulling his hand back down to his side.

"Hodge, don't be an ass," Jace shook his head. "You're good to us, and in turn, we're good to you."

"Yes, but that is purely a financial and, well, hash filled trade," Hodge replied. "And that's risky enough for my job. But feeding you intel? That's on a whole other level." Sebastian and Jace looked at each other, and Jace inclined his head forward slightly. They had prepared for this. Hodge and themselves—they weren't exactly friends. Sure, they were friendly at times, but they were partners in business, not because they liked each other.

"We are prepared to up your percentage," Sebastian told him. That definitely got Hodge's attention, sitting up straighter in his chair and looking between the two.

"How much by?" He asked.

"Four percent," Jace answered.

"Ten," Hodge countered, just as they had expected.

"No higher than six," Sebastian snapped. "That's non negotiable." Hodge considered it for a moment and then nodded, looking pleased with the turn of events.

"Okay," he agreed. He pursed his lips, his eyes almost glowing with dollar signs. "Well, there's been chatter about another source within Valentine's men. It doesn't sound like he's been turned yet, but he's close. Maybe he has said something already, I can try and find out what it is."

"Find out who it is," Sebastian told him firmly. "Whatever the DEA is offering him, we can offer him more."

"Hey, it's not that simple," Hodge shook his head. "The first time I came to you, it was because I needed your help with my wife. I told you right from the start, I'm still a cop. I'm still here to do what's right. If we have the chance at a source that will help to bring Valentine down, then I'm going to protect that source. He's a fucking evil man, and he needs to be brought down," he pursed his lips and made a sympathetic noise at the back of his throat. "I'm sorry. I know that Clary is a lot more to you than just a fling—for both of you," he glanced between the pair of them and attempted a small smile. "But this is a whole lot bigger than just one girl." Hodge stood up and pulled out his wallet, taking out a few notes from inside and throwing them down on the table to cover his order. Sebastian looked as though he wanted to go after him, but Jace still had his fingers wrapped around his wrist, and he was letting go. After Hodge disappeared out the front door, Sebastian let out an angry growl.

"What are you doing?" He snapped at Jace, although not loud enough that he drew the attention of the other café occupants around them. "Why are we just letting him go? We upped our pay out to him, and we got nothing in return."

"Yes, we did," Jace said quietly. "He knows we're not going to pay that for him if we don't get anything in response. And he was right. We knew that he was never in it because he's a dirty cop." Sebastian snorted. "He isn't," Jace repeated.

"Oh, come on," Sebastian rolled his eyes. "He takes money and weed from drug dealers."

"He takes the weed for his sick wife, and he takes the money because he's doing us a favour, by covering our asses with the government and keeping us under the radar. We're not a threat—we're not dangerous like Valentine. We're not big enough to be a threat. It makes sense that he wants to protect an asset that they have the potential to flip if it means they get the chance to bring him down," Jace argued. "Maybe they will bring him down for us."

"Oh, right," Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Because all those other assets have turned out so well in the past. And the government is so well renown for actually doing their job."

"Give it a break, Seb," Jace's voice was low, which should have warned Sebastian, but he wasn't paying attention.

"We need to find out what the fuck is going on! Clary was with him! He's a fucking murderer, and he sent us a text threatening her!" Sebastian's voice was rising, and people were starting to look over at them and Jace sighed, grabbing his wallet out and adding a few notes to the pile that Hodge had left, getting up from the table without saying anything to his boyfriend before stalking out. Sebastian grumbled under his breath before getting up from his own chair and following after Jace.

It was almost five, but it was still hot and the sun was still shining down, keeping everything bathed in golden-yellow and warm. They had driven for almost half an hour to meet Hodge, in a cute but quite isolated cafe, it was the only place that Hodge would meet with them.

"Oi!" Sebastian shouted out to Jace, who was walking around the back of the café to where they had parked his car. "What, you just not going to talk to me now?!" Jace suddenly stopped and whirled around to face Sebastian, getting in his face and crowding him backwards so that he was pressed against the wall of the café.

"You know what, Seb?!" Jace raised his voice, and Sebastian blinked. Jace barely ever yelled. "Right now, I'm kind of fucking torn. Because I want to know what the fuck is going on with Valentine, and I want to send you and all your boys in there to shoot the whole place the fuck up because they threatened our girl. But then I also just want to get Clary, and get you, and get the fuck out of here—far away from all of this! That's her dad, Sebastian. Right now, she's a mess, and we just need to be there for her." Sebastian was staring at Jace, his hands clenched into fists at his side but he wasn't fighting back. Jace suddenly deflated, the anger gone and he let out a long sigh, leaning his head forward so that it was resting against Sebastian's shoulder. The two men stood there like that for a few moments before Sebastian lifted his hand to put at the curve of Jace's neck.

"We'll deal with this tomorrow, okay?" He whispered, brushing his lips against Jace's ear. "Let's just get home to our girl." Jace nodded his head a few times, pulling back slightly from his lover. "We need to make sure she knows we have her back," Sebastian mumbled and Jace nodded again. Sebastian leaned forward, pressing his lips hard against Jace's, before they pulled apart and walked toward their car.

 _Instead of songs, this time I want to rave about a couple of things I've watched on Netflix. Obviously, there's_ Jessica Jones _. Okay, I know, I know, I'm a total Marvel freak, but it's amazing! I've had a few friends who aren't into Marvel at all who watched and they were in love. The second is a documentary,_ Hot Girls Wanted. _It's kinda...Sad and shit, but it's really good. About girls who get into amateur porn and don't really know what they're getting themselves into. And then_ Sense8. _Ohmygod._ Sense8. _It is absolutely incredible. I wasn't into it at first, but I stuck with it, and we binged on the whole season in the weekend. It was unlike anything else I've watched, and I definitely recommend._

 _Oh shit!_ AND I SAW _Captain America: CIVIL WAR_ LAST WEEKEND! _Holy shit. Just as good as I had hoped. Couple of things I was a little iffy on but *sighs dreamily* it was very good. Sebastian Stan and Chris Evans and Jeremy Renner all in one movie makes me very happy :) So if anyone is a Marvel fan and wants to fangirl, don't hold back! Especially if you want to fangirl about Stucky or Sebastian Stan talking in Russian or Wanda, who I absolutely fell in love with in this movie._

 _But especially Sebastian talking in Russian, that was like a spiritual experience._

 _Let me know what you think, and I'll send out a preview for a review xx_


	12. Chapter 12

_You guys are so beautiful! So glad that you're enjoying it :) Thanks for all your reviews and support._ _Please make sure you're taking a minute to leave a comment, just a few words, at the end. There's lots of you guys reading and following, and it means a lot for you to take a moment to say something :)_

 _The movie mentioned in this chapter is one of the_ Bourne _movies with Matt Damon. I think it was the third one that I was watching when I wrote this._

 _Also as a side note, I've mentioned this to a few people, but I'm thinking about doing another Seb/Clary/Jace fic. I'm still well in the planning stages at the moment, haven't started writing it yet, only throwing ideas around, but is that something you'd be interested in? I'm always up to chat if you guys wanted to PM me and let me know what you think :)_

The drive back to the house was quiet. Not uncomfortably so, but there was definitely some tension in the air. When they got back to the house, Sebastian lead the way inside, tossing his keys onto the table by the door and heading toward the stairs leading up to their bedrooms. The lounge and kitchen were empty, and Clary was hardly ever in the study, so he assumed that she was upstairs. When he couldn't find her, there was panic rising in his throat and he spun around, jogging back down the stairs.

"Jace! She's not here!" He couldn't stop the fear from entering his voice and he found Jace in the kitchen. He couldn't believe that they had been so stupid as to leave her alone after what they had just found out.

"Seb, she's fine," he said to him in a calm voice. He picked up something from the bench top and held it up. "She left a note. She's down at the beach." Sebastian let out a sigh of relief and walking back toward the front door. Jace followed him, a little slower. There was a path at the bottom of their property that lead down the hill the house was on and straight to the beach. It was later, and the beach was a lot emptier than it was through the day. There were several older couples who were walking hand in hand, and some surfers were still out in the water. "There she is," Jace said quietly, appearing at Sebastian's side as he scanned the sand.

"I see her," Sebastian replied, and the two of them began approaching her. Clary was sitting on one of the sand dunes, legs pulled up to her chest and her chin resting on her knees as she looked out over the water. The tide was coming in, and the waves were rolling forward, still looking warm in a molten golden swirl created by the sinking sun. She looked up as they approached her, walking up the dune, and gave them a whisper of a smile.

"Hey, Red," Jace murmured, sitting down on the sand next to her and carefully putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey," she mumbled, turning her face back forward. Sebastian shifted from foot to foot, remaining standing next to the pair. "You guys were gone for a while."

"Drove out to see Hodge," Jace told her. "You know he can be a little paranoid."

"A DEA agent worried about being seen with two drug dealers?" Clary rolled her eyes. "Well, I wonder why he's nervous." Jace gave her a half smile and looked back up at Sebastian, who crossed his arms over her chest, swallowing hard. Sebastian wasn't good at showing how he felt, but Jace could still read the tension and the worry and the stress rolling off his lovers body.

It had been a long day for all three of them.

"We should head back to the house," Jace told them both. "We can order pizza, put on a movie, smoke some weed. I think that we all need to relax." He didn't get a response from either of them, but Clary slid her legs out straight, planting her feet in the sand. He took that as a positive reaction, standing up and then reaching out a hand to pull her upward. Jace slid his arm around her waist, resting his hand on her hip as they began walking back the way they came. Clary had no shoes on, and was staring down at the way the sand fell over her toes before looking over at Sebastian, who was walking about a meter away from them.

"Come here," she murmured, reaching out for him and linking her fingers together, pulling him to her side. Jace looked across Clary's head at Sebastian, giving him a smile as they turned off the beach and onto the road.

It was nearing seven by the time the pizza was dropped off and they settled down on the wooden floor in front of their flat screen TV, three bottles of beer in front of them. Clary let out a groan as she took a bite of her pizza, closing her eyes and tipping her head back as she chewed on the slice.

"I just realized that I haven't eaten since breakfast," she mumbled through her mouthful. Jace grinned as she took another bite, and gave another orgasmic moan as she pulled at a stringy piece of cheese. Even Sebastian wasn't looking as tense, although they hadn't gotten a smile out of him yet. After they finished eating, Jace cleared away their rubbish and brought back another round of beers for them, along with the wooden box that they kept their personal stash of weed, papers and filters in. The movie was about halfway through, and they were all looking a lot more relaxed, which Jace knew was going to be helped by the weed.

Matt Damon was currently taking on a bunch of trained assassins on screen as Jace put the joint in his mouth and lit up the end, taking in a long drag and holding in the sweet smoke before letting it out. He took another puff before passing it over to Clary, who was still sitting on the ground, her back resting against the couch. She did the same and then passed it on to Sebastian. After they finished the joint and stubbed it out, they were all quiet until the movie finished.

"You want to head up to bed?" Jace asked, his voice low. "It's been a pretty long day." Clary nodded, tilting her head back to look up at him, and Sebastian jerked his chin down in concession. Jace leaned down to tickle her lightly in the sides and she laughed, pulling away from him, but he followed her picking her up easily and tossing her over his shoulder and smacking her ass lightly. She let out a squeal, jerking in his arms as he started walking up the stairs. Sebastian watched them go, his lips pursed, before he got up and started closing everything up, locking the doors and shutting the windows. He was slower walking up the stairs, his mind still mulling over everything that had happened that day.

In the main bedroom, Jace was kissing Clary's neck and running his tongue over the ivory pillar of her throat. She was on his lap, legs bent on either side of him as she tipped her head backwards, giving him full access. She was wearing a flimsy gold dress that was pushed up around the top of her thighs and falling down her shoulders, leaving them bare. Jace's touch and kisses were all worshipful, running his hands up and down her thighs, and finding his way to her mouth, sucking on her lower lip and finding her tongue with his own. Sighs and whimpers fell from both of their mouths as they ground their hips together, Jace's hands twisting at the thin material of her dress, holding her tightly against his muscular body. Clary never let his lips leave hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her breasts crushed against his chest.

"I'm sorry we left you in the dark, baby," Jace mumbled between kisses, his fingers closing around the hem of her dress and slowly pushing it upwards, over her hips. "We shouldn't have done that—"

"Fucking aye you shouldn't have," Clary grunted back, her voice thick with lust as his fingers pulled hard at the lace of her underwear that she was wearing. Jace was surprised that she was actually wearing anything under the dress, although she had probably been out and about the house when they had been meeting Hodge, so it made sense. He slipped a finger underneath the thin line of material that was between her perfectly rounded ass cheeks and pulled at it, so that the pressure on her clit increased. Her back arched at the shift and her eyes fluttered closed, a perfect, wet picture with her cheeks flushed red and her head tilted backwards, the front of her dress pulled open from the way Jace had been tugging at it so that her breasts were on full display.

"I promise we won't do it again," Jace's voice was muffled from where he was sucking at the skin of her neck. Red marks were already staining her otherwise perfect skin. "I promise—I promise we won't—" he was broken off as Clary's hand slid between them and rubbed roughly at his cock through his shorts. She palmed at him hard, their kiss getting sloppier, until there was another set of hands on her body, Sebastian on the bed behind her, running his fingers up and down her back. Clary sighed, tipping her head back so that it was against his shoulder, and he captured her mouth.

His kiss was different from Jace's—he set a brutal pace, unapologetic—not soft and sorry like Jace's was. It was normal for them to be different, and it made her body shake and shiver as he bit at her lip and sucked on her tongue. She groaned when his hand tightened around her throat, the tips of his fingers brushing over the goose-bump covered skin. Jace's fingers had moved from where they had been pulling tightly at her thong, and pushed it aside, feeling the wetness of her pussy.

"Turn around, Red," Jace said, man-handling her so that she was shifted and sitting on the bed with her back to him, facing Sebastian. Sebastian was turned on, she could tell by the way his pupils were dilated and his chest was rising and falling, but there was something about his facial expression that concerned her. He looked pained as he reached out to touch his thumb to her lower lip before kissing her. Jace was lifting up her shirt, palming her sides and her breasts before she pulled back, separating herself and Sebastian.

"Hey," she breathed, bringing both hands up to cup his face, smoothing her fingers over the angles of his face.

She knew what he was thinking.

She knew what he wanted to say.

But he wasn't like Jace—he wasn't good with words.

Sometimes it was frustrating—for all of them involved. But they had adapted. Jace had been used to it from the beginning, given he had known Sebastian for so much longer than Clary had, and he had become aware of how to pick up on the slightest of gestures or expressions to understand what Sebastian was trying to say without words. It didn't mean things were perfect between them, but they definitely read each other well. Clary had taken a while to adjust, but she had done her best.

And she knew what Sebastian was trying to say to her.

That he was sorry.

"I love you," she assured him, her voice soft and sweet as she pulled his face into hers so that they could kiss. It was a lot softer than before, and Jace knew what she was trying to do, that she was trying to soothe him, and he reached around her to touch Sebastian as well, comforting him by rubbing his hands up and down his muscular thighs. When Clary and Sebastian pulled apart, Jace leaned forward to bump his nose against his boyfriends, brushing their lips together softly, before saying gently,

"Show her what you're feeling."

Sebastian didn't need to be told twice as he shuffled backwards on the bed, easily lifting Clary's ass so that he could slide her underwear down her long legs. Jace finished jerking her dress off, throwing it onto the ground beside the bed and running his hands up and down her arms and then biting down on the soft skin of her shoulder.

"Open your legs for him, Red," he told her as he ran his tongue up the side of her neck. She shivered, her eyes partly closing at the feeling of his tongue against her throat and Sebastian's lips making their way up one of her thighs. He bit at the inside, sucking a red mark into her porcelain skin before he reached the apex of her legs. He let out a hot breath that made her shiver, and he slid his hands underneath her, massaging her legs and digging into the flesh of her ass. Clary's hips shifted as she tried to push herself closer to Sebastian, but Jace had a good hold on her, limiting her movements. Sebastian let out another hot breath and Clary squirmed, her stomach in knots, gripping Jace's thighs to give herself something to work her tension out on.

Sebastian teased her until she was a mess; the tip of his nose nudging her lower lips apart every so often and giving the crease where her thighs met her torso a long lick with the flat of his tongue. Her chest was rising and falling, a flush spreading over her breasts and up her neck, her lips parted as she panted. Jace kept on sucking and licking her throat, stealing kisses from her when she was actually able to kiss back, driven to distraction by Sebastian's breath and the gentle touches from his tongue.

Finally— _finally_ —he slid one of his fingers inside her cunt, and drew a full body shiver out of her. She let out a whine, bucking her hips forward, and Jace bit down hard on her neck, his teeth clamping down. The hand that had been banded around her stomach moved so that he could tweak and pinch her nipples, making her bow her back and toss her head backwards. Sebastian shifted his hold on her ass, cupping her ass and shifting her so that he could get a better angle. He continued to slide one finger into her, only shallowly, not properly fucking her with his hand the way that she wanted, but giving her at least a little relief. His tongue flicked out passed over her clit, and it only took a couple of swipes before she was coming. Sebastian withdrew his finger at that, and lowered his mouth so that he could lap up all of her arousal. When he lifted his head to look at her, Clary managed to open her eyes and look at him through to haze of lust, and she felt another thread of heat fly through her at the heavy look in the blondes eyes and she squirmed, reaching one hand behind her. She looped it around Jace's head and pulled him in closer so that they could kiss.

It was sloppy and just a plain mash of tongues and teeth, and Jace smiled, his fingers still playing with her nipples. Clary took in a deep breath, letting herself relax back against Jace's hard body as she came down from her high. But Sebastian didn't give her long to recover before his tongue was attacking her again, swirling inside of her tight heat and nosing her clit. Clary was groaning and twitching again, and Jace looked down at where they were joined together, his cock throbbing in his shorts as he watched his two lovers. Sebastian's dark eyes met with Jace's and he flicked them down to their girls cunt. Jace knew what he was indicating, and he dropped his hand from Clary's breast to her clit, taking over from where Sebastian was only able to pay half-hearted attention to the sensitive nub because of the tongue he was curling inside of her.

Jace closed two fingers around her clit, pinching it, and Clary let out a muffled squeal, her back snapping as he rolled it between his fingers, Sebastian now able to eat her out with more vigour. It wasn't long before she was coming again.

And again.

And again.

The duvet underneath them was sopping with her arousal and Clary wasn't able to string an intelligible sentence together, squirming in Jace's arms and under both of their attentions. Her lower lips were swollen and her clit was pulsating as she tried to escape their hands. She was over-sensitive and the way they were touching her now felt so good that she was now in pain, but they kept pushing her over the edge, making her cry out their names, and moan and tears were falling from the corners of her eyes.

"Can you feel how sorry he is?" Jace whispered in Clary's ear, his voice rough as he caught her lobe with his teeth. "We're both so sorry, baby."

"Yes— _yes_ , I _know_!" Clary managed to sob out and Sebastian seemed satisfied with that answer, pulling his mouth away from her and pushing two fingers inside of her, making her cum one last time before they were both showering her face with kisses and letting her catch her breath.

Clary barely processed what was going on next, as they moved her so that she was laying down on the bed with a pillow underneath her head rather than Jace's hard chest. She heard grunts from somewhere at the bottom of the bed, and she knew that the boys were taking care of each other, and before she fell into the darkness of unconsciousness, she felt them on either side of her, putting their arms around her.

* * *

Clary woke up sometime in the middle of the night. The windows were wide open across from them, and the curtains were partially open, so that the moon was shining in. She blinked and smiled as she looked outside, the stars twinkling down from the clear night sky. She felt sated and sleepy, and was about to go back to sleep when she lifted her eyes and met Sebastian's gaze. He was wide awake and alert, and he was staring down at her. Clary raised her hand to touch his jaw, and he covered his hand with hers.

"I..." he began, his voice rough. "I wouldn't know what the fuck we would do without you, Clary. If something happened to you..."

"Ssh," Clary murmured, giving him a small kiss before settling back down into Jace's embrace. "We're all going to be fine." Jace seemed to have sensed that they were awake, because he moved behind her, making a little huffing noise at the back of his throat. One of his arms was around Clary, and it tightened around her, and the arm that was underneath her neck reached out for Sebastian, his fingertips touching his chest.

"I love you two," his voice was muffled as he curled himself closer to Clary. "Now go the fuck to sleep." Even in Sebastian's somber mood, a smile cracked on his face, and Clary tangled her fingers with his, easily falling back to sleep between her two boys.

 _Okay, okay, sooooo the songs this time aaaare ;_ Reforget _and_ The Other _, by Lauv. I found these about two weeks ago and I've just been listening to them non-stop ever since. I'm completely head over fucking heels for them. Then there's_ Soldier _by Samantha Jade,_ Don't Let Me Down _by Chainsmokers and_ Lover, Fighter _by SVRCINA. Those last three have all been on repeat every time I get in my car, completely in love with them._

 _Let me know what songs you guys are addicted to at the moment! Please, please, please! I love your suggestions._

 _Another thing; I find it really, really, really hard to find fics that I enjoy and keep my attention. I haven't actually read any Clace, other than stories I've been previously following, in a few months, I've become totally obsessed with the Teen Wolf fandom and, of course, Captain America. But I came across one called_ Picking a God _by IosoIUno and it's ah-mah-zing. Check it out. Also if you guys have any good story recommendations, let me know._

 _Aaaaand, please let me know what you guys thought of the chapter :) Your reviews make me ridiculously happy and they're what keep me writing. And for every signed in review I'll send out a preview xx_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey, beautiful people! Back with the new chapter. Also, side note, I have decided to go ahead with another Clary/Seb/Jace story. It's not going to be for a while, I'm aiming to at least finish writing this story before posting it. I was a little nervous about it, but a lot of you guys that I've spoken to about it have seemed keen on it, and I've sent the first chapter through to_ reppinda5o3 _and she's given me the go ahead ;) So that's something to look forward to!_

 _Also, in regards to the last part of the chapter, I know nothing about the actual business behind drug dealing or how it operates! Nothing at all. Soooo I apologize if anything is incorrect._

Things felt better the next morning. They had all woken up together, tangled in the sheet, with the cool, salty breeze blowing in through the open window. Sebastian had made a move to get out of bed first, some time just after seven, but Clary had groaned and twined herself around him, pulling him back into the bed. He had let out a huff, trying to be annoyed that she was distracting him for the work he had planned to do this morning, but he was just happy that all was forgiven between them. She fell back to sleep, sprawled over his chest, with her head buried in his neck.

Jace was the next one to wake up, and he smiled when he saw the two of them together. Clary felt him moving, and she rolled away from the now sleeping Sebastian, looking up at him.

"Morning, baby," he whispered, making sure to keep his voice low.

"Morning," Clary whispered back, her voice raspy from sleep. Jace propped himself up on one elbow, running his finger down her neck, over her collarbone, and then between the valley of her breasts. She twitched under his touch and he felt his half hard cock begin to stiffen more. He shuffled down on the bed, giving her one chaste kiss on the mouth before kissing his way down her body. "Fuck, Jace," her body shuddered as he he gave her another kiss, this one a whole lot less chaste. He pointed his tongue, so that the tip flicked out against her clit, circling the little bud of nerves that was making her arch her back and grip the sheets at her sides.

Clary tried to push his head down further, so that his tongue would actually go inside her, but he refused to give in. His tongue was persistent, her clit becoming swollen and her stomach throbbing with need, just after something more to push her over so that the twisting in her stomach would release. His hands gripped at her thighs, keeping her still from moving, before dropping one hand from her thigh and sliding a single finger inside of her.

That was enough, and she was spilling all over his hand and the sheet below her.

"You two sound fucking good," Sebastian mumbled, clearly awake as he watched them. His own cock was now hard and he was rubbing his hand up and down to get some relief. Clary smiled as she looked down to see Jace palming his own erection. She shuffled herself backwards into the pillows, her movements a little clumsy given her limbs were all still heavy from her orgasm and from sleep. Sebastian and Jace reached for each other over her, kissing sloppily. She bit down on her lower lip as she watched her lovers touch each other.

Their were grunts and moans from the two of them and Clary reached out with both of her hands to tangle her fingers through their hair, Jace's long and soft while Sebastian's was short and rough. She tugged at their hair and she heard mumbles of appreciation from both of them as their hands worked over each other. Jace came first, his body jerking forward, and Sebastian following soon after, leaning his forehead against Clary's collarbone.

After the three of them had caught their breath, they walked out of the room and down to the shower. There was nothing sexual about the shower, the three of them laughing and washing each other down, before getting out and Sebastian promising to make them French toast. By the time Clary got down to the kitchen, her hair towel dried and wearing a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt, he was almost done.

"Smells so good," she hummed as she took a place at the breakfast bar.

"Yeah, we'll keep him around," Jace joked lightly, sitting down next to her and drinking orange juice straight out of the bottle. Clary gave him a narrow eyed look and he swiped his hand across the back of his mouth guiltily, reaching for a glass and pouring some into it.

"Geez, we're actually civilized, are you aware of that?" She told him with a roll of her eyes.

"News to me," Sebastian shrugged as he shoved two plates across at him. "If civilized is drinking out of a glass rather than straight out of the bottle, then I want no part of it."

"Oh, now that's bullshit," Clary snorted. "Look at you, with all your fancy cooking utensils and expensive foods," she nodded at the mess he had created in just the past twenty minutes while making breakfast. Sebastian shrugged again, but was grinning a little ruefully. Out of the three of them, Sebastian was definitely the best cook, and he enjoyed doing it as well, as long as he had the best brands of everything to work with.

"Hurry up and finish eating, I want to go to the beach," Jace said as he began cutting into his French toast.

"I've got some work that I need to do today..." Sebastian began but Jace cut him off.

"Dude, come on," he stuck out his lower lip in a pout.

"Please, Seb," Clary joined in, batting her eyelashes up at him. "Come have fun with us," she paused and then pretended to consider her words. "You know what 'fun' means, right?"

"Oh, ha ha," Sebastian rolled his eyes at the pair of them, but there was a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips. "You guys are so funny."

"We really are," Jace agreed amicably.

"Fucking aye we are," Clary held up her hand and Jace high-fived her. Sebastian snorted and shook his head, looking down at his food. They all ate in silence for a few minutes, the two boys eating at double the speed Clary was, and once they finished, they started on the dishes. Clary's phone vibrated on the bench and she reached over and picked it up, feeling her stomach sink when she saw the name on the screen.

Just when things were feeling completely normal again between the three of them.

Valentine.

"You okay?" Jace asked, looking over his shoulder at her, noting the way she was still staring at her phone rather than swiping her thumb over the screen to look at the message.

"Yeah, I'm cool," Clary gave him a flash of a smile before pinning in her pass code and then looking at the message.

 _Can we meet?_

"Is it Valentine?" Sebastian asked, his voice flat.

"Yeah," Clary pursed her lips. "He wants to meet again." She quickly tapped out a reply, saying that she had already met him like he wanted, and they had talked. Now there was nothing left to say, and she didn't want to meet. The boys exchanged looks between them but went back to doing dishes, not saying anything. The tension in the room was clear but Clary didn't say anything as she finished off her breakfast and took her plate and knife and fork over to them. After a few minutes, Jace came over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, giving her a kiss on the side of her head. Her phone vibrated again and he reached past her and picked it up.

 _I understand if you feel nervous after last time. I understand if your lovers are feeling a little concerned as well. Tell them that they are more than welcome to come along._

"He doesn't give up, does he?" Jace mused, tapping his thumb against the side of the phone.

"Both my parents are fucking stubborn," Clary mumbled. "I guess that's where I get it from." Sebastian muttered something under his breath that neither of them heard, but both of them could assume wasn't anything good. The phone vibrated again and Clary sighed, about to snatch it out of Jace's hands but he took a step back, out of her reach.

 _In fact, I would love to officially meet them. I have a business proposal for them, actually._

"Now, that's an interesting turn of events," Jace turned the phone around so that Sebastian and Clary could see the messages.

"Just ignore them," Clary sighed. "I just want to forget that the past few weeks ever happened, and go back to pretending that he was a regular dead beat dad, just like fifty percent of the rest of them." Jace licked his tongue along his lower lip and sighed.

"It doesn't work like that, Clary," he told her. She didn't reply for a long few moments and then carded her fingers through her long, wavy hair.

"I know," she mumbled.

"I think that we should meet him," Sebastian said abruptly, earning protests from the other two in the room. "Listen—just hear me out—hear me out!" He raised his voice as Clary slid off her bar stool, shaking her head furiously. "If we meet him, find out what it is he wants here, then maybe we have a chance and getting him off our backs—get him to leave."

"I don't think he's going to leave if you two show up and smile all pretty and shit at him," Clary snapped. "He's dangerous, Seb."

"And so are we," Sebastian shot back at her.

"Not like him—not like this!" She argued.

"You have no idea of what I'm capable of when the people I love are in danger!" Sebastian's voice was rising and he saw the widening of Clary's eyes; not in fright, but in surprise. There was a tense silence for a moment before Jace let out a breath.

"One meeting can't hurt, right?" He said, although the strain in his voice didn't sound as though he believed that too much. Clary sighed, but didn't say anything. Her and Jace exchanged looks, but let Sebastian take the phone and send off a reply.

* * *

They hadn't let Clary come along to the meeting, which she hadn't been very happy about. She said that it would go better if she was there, to help smooth things over, but although Jace didn't agree with going along to this whole meeting, both of the boys agreed on the fact that she was staying home. Valentine had invited them out to his home, but Sebastian had instantly shot down that idea, saying to Jace that they needed to go somewhere out in the open. Clary had tried to push that if they were going to be somewhere open and public, then it was safe enough for her to come.

They had shot those ideas down straight away, threatening to have Jordan come over and babysit her if she even thought about coming down and joining them.

Just before two o'clock, Jace and Sebastian left the house in Sebastian's pick up truck. Clary had agreed that she wouldn't leave the house until they came back. They got into the township and parked the car a block down from the restaurant where they were meeting Valentine, and then walked the rest of the way. They were quiet as they walked, Jace trying to keep his mind calm and Sebastian curling his hands into fists at his side, containing his anger.

"This is a bad idea," Jace said under his breath as they reached the restaurant, Sebastian putting his hand on the door.

"We're just here to listen, and then say thanks but fuck off," Sebastian muttered. Jace let out a heavy breath through his nose as he followed after his lover, the pair of them nodding at the owner who they had known for some time. They didn't order anything as they went through the main seating area and out to the back. There was a courtyard which was partially closed in and sheltered, with a gate leading back out to the main road. And in the corner sat Valentine, flanked by two men wearing suits and looking far too hot to be comfortable. Sebastian sat down first, going in feet first as he usually did, sitting abruptly opposite Valentine at the table, placing both of his hands down flat on the top.

"So you must be the boyfriends," Valentine gave them a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Sebastian felt his body bristle, already disliking the man more than he had before. "Sebastian Verlac and Jace Wayland, correct?" He clearly knew that he was correct, because he looked at them each in turn, knowing which one was which.

Sebastian didn't like that.

That showed to him that Valentine had been checking up on them, just like they had been checking up on him.

"I've heard good things about you from my daughter," he continued, still with snake-like smile on his face.

"Funny," Sebastian tilted his head to the side. "Because she's never really mentioned you." Jace stiffened, and made a mental note to punch Sebastian in the cock when they got home, for going right in with the blunt approach. Valentine stared at them for a long moment, and then let out a short laugh.

"Right, so no pleasantries then?" He shrugged, not looking too bothered. "That's okay—let's get right down to business." Valentine glanced up at Jace, and then nodded at the empty seat on Sebastian's left. "Take a seat," he said. Jace didn't like the idea of being seated, especially since they were out numbered, but after a moment of hesitation, the smile dropped off Valentine's face. "Sit down," he repeated, not sounding so welcoming this time. Jace sat down, his knee bumping against Sebastian's under the table. "Now, I'm sure my Clarissa has filled you all in about what she saw the other day at my house—and what we discussed."

"She told us some," Jace conceded stiffly.

"And then I'm sure that you've done your homework, and you know who I am, and what I'm in the trade of," Valentine pursed his lips as he looked to the side, at each of his men. "And so you won't be surprised to hear that the main reason I came back here was because of my business."

"You didn't come back to see your daughter? And here I was, thinking that you were petitioning for the father of the year award," Sebastian muttered.

Jace once again had to refrain from punching his lover, his whole body strung tight with tension.

Valentine spared Sebastian another tight smile, but Jace could tell that his patience was quickly wearing thin. He shifted in his seat, resting one of his hands on Sebastian's thighs and squeezing it warningly. They hadn't really talked about what their plan was going in here. Well, the end game was to say 'thanks but fuck off', as Sebastian had so eloquently put it, but actually getting to that point might be enough to get them killed, if Sebastian carried on the way he was going. Jace was usually the people person, the one who dealt with all the business deals, but there had been an unspoken agreement between them going in that it would be Sebastian doing the talking, since this wasn't their normal circumstances.

Jace was now regretting that whole 'unspoken agreement'.

Or at least, not giving Sebastian a pep talk, and letting him know that fucking off this man, who was clearly a big player in the drug game, was a really, really bad idea.

"Usually I conduct my business somewhere a lot more private, but I understand your uncertainty. Besides, we're practically family, right? Given you're both screwing my daughter," he gave them that snake like smile that made Jace want to run out of here, and Sebastian want to pull out the gun that was resting at his lower back. "So, here's my proposal," Valentine finally said, glancing around the courtyard. They were completely alone, other than Valentine and his two men, and the two boys had no doubt that that was intentional. "I'm not sure how much you know about my business, but I'm very lucrative. Now, we're looking at a three year plan. Over those three years, we'll study your techniques, your productions methods, your distribution." Jace could already feel Sebastian shying away from the instant the words 'three years' fell from Valentine's mouth. "And in return, your business will expand immensely. Our distribution is international—"

"So's ours," Sebastian interrupted and Jace clenched his hand again, giving him a warning. They were here to listen.

"I understand that you may have a few people that you sell to elsewhere," Valentine conceded with a slight nod of his head. "I know that you have people working for you, like your cousins," he waved his hand at Jace. "But we both know that's a very small scale compared to mine. I can give you protection on a scale that you're not accustomed to. I also provide low-cost insurance, low-interest start-up loans and money-laundering services for all your producers and distributors. I own a lot of land, both here and in other countries, which means that I have the structure and labor force to cultivate thousands and thousands of acres all at once. "

"But it's not like we can look after thousands and thousands all at once," Jace interjected, getting a side look from Sebastian. "And we only have a limited amount of people that know exactly how we grow it, and how to do it the best way." Sebastian looked back at Valentine with a raised eyebrow.

"You can teach our employees," Valentine replied easily.

"We're not interested in becoming glorified botanists," Jace continued, wondering where he was getting this hardheadedness from. Clearly he had been hanging around with Sebastian too long. All that they should be doing is hearing Valentine out and then leaving, but he couldn't help himself.

Their business was his baby.

"No, no, of course not," that condescending smile was back. "It is your methods and your network that we want to partner with."

"A joint venture," Sebastian stated. "No pun intended."

"Exactly," Valentine pointed a manicured finger at him. "And in return, we take a modest distribution fee."

"Which would be..." Jace pursed his lips as he waited.

"Twenty percent," Valentine replied flatly. "And eight percent is all yours." Both boys looked at each other, trying to contain the emotions that flooded through them. Twenty percent. Sebastian looked over at Jace, who wet his lips with his tongue. Jace swallowed hard and forced to keep his voice level.

"And after the three years?"

"We'll grow your volume. Your profits in three years will be thirty-five to forty million. After three years, I'm sure you'll be pleased and quite willing to re-negotiate our fee, as we want to encourage other independents to join our association," Valentine leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers together. "That's it. That's my pitch. What do you think?" The two boys looked at each other again before Jace put on his best diplomatic voice.

"I think that we need some time to think," he replied. "We also need to talk with our suppliers and distributors, they're very independent thinkers." Valentine tipped his head forward.

"The end of this week sound good?"

"It's Wednesday," Sebastian countered. "End of next week." Valentine didn't look particularly happy, but he nodded. The two boys stood up, the three men on the other side getting up as well, the two bodyguards still glaring, and the guns strapped to their sides prominent through their fitted suits. Jace and Sebastian nodded at him before turning around to head back through the restaurant, towards the exit.

"We can't do this," Jace said under his breath.

"Fucking aye we can't do this. I'm pretty sure we both know that," Sebastian growled as he kicked open the front door. Usually Jace would tell him to be a lot more careful, and then apologize to the owner, but that was the last thing on his mind right now. They started walking down the block toward their car. Sure, Valentine had been courteous enough, but from everything they already knew, from both Max and Hodge, he wasn't going to be as nice when they turned down his offer.

"Then how do we say no?" Jace asked, chewing down on his lower lip as they reached Sebastian's truck. Before unlocking the door, Sebastian tapped his keys against the metal frame and let out a short breath.

"I don't know if we can," he stated.

 _Once again, I apologize if anything is wrong with the whole business proposition._

 _Oh my god, so I re-watched_ What A Girl Wants _in the weekend, it came up on my Netflix. Forgot how much I loved the movie. And—holy shit—I realized it came out thirteen years ago! I feel so old. I can't even remember the amount of times I watched it when I was about twelve or thirteen. I also had a massive crush on Oliver James, it was ridiculous. But he was just such a babe! And he had a guitar and a motorbike, which was just so cool when you were a teenager ;) Haha. Oh and a couple of songs from there which I'm in love with is_ Half Life _by Duncan Sheik and_ Ride of Your Life _the cover by Oliver James._

 _Also, side note, I'm thinking about a werewolf AU. Can you tell I've been reading too much_ Teen Wolf _? Haha. But what's your thinking? Jace would be an Alpha and Clary would be human. What are your thoughts?_

 _Please leave a review, and let me know what you think :) I'll send you a preview for a review :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_So we've got some good news! I've officially finished writing this story. Yay! This means that from next month, I'll be updating this one twice in a calender month as well, like a lot of my other stories :) Also, I was asked if I could give you guys some details into what my next Sebastian/Clary/Jace plot will be. Weeeell, I've only written a couple of chapters and I don't have it fully planned out yet. But it'll be Sebastian and Clary have an established relationship. Jace lived in another city all his life and has had kind of a rocky upbringing, but ends up moving into the same city as them to be closer to Alec and Isabelle, who are close friends with Sebastian and Clary. And, of course, multi-way loving ensues . That's all of really got right now!_

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Clary asked quietly from where she was sitting on the floor of the wooden deck. Her legs were crossed, her dress hitched up around the tops of her thighs and the breeze travelling up and feather-light tickling her bare lower lips. Jace was sitting on one of the lounging chairs, but he didn't look at all relaxed. He was sitting on the edge of it, a beer in one hand and a joint in the other, his legs braced apart and his head hanging slightly. He had barely said a word to her since they had gone out onto the deck, sitting underneath the burning hot, afternoon sun, and Sebastian had said that he needed to go and meet Hodge, and that he would be back later.

From the moment that the boys had gotten home, Clary knew that the meeting with her father hadn't gone well. Not that she had expected it to go perfectly, given who he was, but she...Well, in all honesty, she really wasn't too sure what she was expecting. But whatever had happened, neither of them had talked to her about it. As soon as Sebastian had walked in the door, he went to the office to make a few calls, and then a few minutes later, he was walking back out again, grabbing his keys and saying that he was going to see Hodge. Jace hadn't really said anything at all, other than giving her a kiss on the corner of her mouth and telling her that he loved her.

"Jace..." Clary finished off the last of her cigarette and stubbed it out in the ash tray on the table beside her. "No more secrets, remember?" She shifted her legs around so that she could crawl over to him, going up on her knees between his legs and putting her small hands on either side of his neck. Jace stared at her, lifting his golden eyes from where they had been glued to the ground to meet her emerald green ones, and then let out a sigh through his nose.

"He wants us to join him," he said bluntly. "Kind of like a partnership."

"Why ' _kind of_ ' like a partnership? It either it is, or it isn't," Clary stated determinedly. "And anyway, you guys don't do partnerships. Not in business—it's just you and Seb."

"And you," Jace murmured, moving back from her slightly so that he could put the joint in his mouth and sucking on it, holding the smoke in his lungs for a few seconds before releasing it slowly, tainting the air around them. Clary nodded at him, waiting for him to continue. "So...'Kind of' partnership because...Well, because he called it a partnership, but what he proposed really wasn't a partnership at all. More like...More like he just wanted in on our brand, and we would use all of his people so that we can expand more rapidly—"

"And?" Clary frowned at him, not quite sure what was so bad about the proposition so far.

"You know that we don't want to expand into some kind of corporation," Jace grunted, tightening his hand around his beer. "He wants to make us into some massive, impersonal business, but that's not us."

"I know, baby, I know," Clary murmured, rubbing her thumbs against his neck soothingly. "Then say no." Jace pressed his lips together, staring down at her for a few seconds longer before snorting and pulling away from her hands, putting some distance between them and putting one hand out behind him on the reclined chair to keep him balanced. Clary frowned at the reaction, her green eyes clouding in annoyance. He took another drink of beer and Clary moved her hands lower, over his bare, muscled torso, before digging her nails into his hips lightly to pull his attention back to her. "Talk to me," she stated, her voice a little firmer this time. Jace's eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at her, drinking from his beer without taking his eyes off her.

"You don't say no to a man like your father," he finally told her. Clary's rosy lips parted for a moment as the words sunk in. There was a shiver that settled down her spine and she tried to ignore the twist in her stomach.

"Then what do we do?" She asked, her voice soft, not wanting him to feel as though he needed to comfort her. She wanted to comfort _him_. Jace let out a breath through his nose, sucking on the joint one last time before stubbing it out and putting down his beer on the ground, leaning forward. There was the slightest sheen of sweat over his tanned torso, and the sun was causing a glow over his tanned skin. His hair had gotten longer, it had been a while since he had had a trim, and the parts that were long enough were tied back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. A lot was escaping, hanging around his face, causing a golden halo around her sweet boy. "We'll figure it out," Clary whispered, answering her own question. "Whatever it is, we'll figure it out, yeah?"

"How did I get so lucky?" Jace shook his head slightly, the corners of his lips tipping upwards in the corner. He touched his finger to her cheek, running it downwards, over her mouth, pulling her lower lip slightly before continuing down her neck. "With you...With Sebastian."

"It's because you're so hot," Clary joked ever so lightly, trying to make him feel better. "I wouldn't be with you if you weren't so fucking hot." Jace huffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes. Seeing that she was managing to get through to him, despite his bad mood, her face relaxed into a smile. She reached up to him, straightening her back and pressing her lips against his. He put his arms around her torso, pulling her in closer to him, her back arching so that he felt her breasts crush against his hard chest. She wasn't wearing a bra, and her nipples were puckered into hard points, and he could feel it through her thin dress.

"I really hope..." Jace said between kisses. "That the day never comes where you're going to start wear bra and underwear..." Clary let out a rasp of laughter, which was cut off abruptly as he kissed his way down her neck, mouthing wetly at her collarbone. His teeth grazed her skin and he reached between their bodies to fumble with the tiny hooks that were holding the front of her dress together. The front fell open, and Jace slid one hand inside, easily covering her breast and squeezing lightly. Clary's knees were starting to hurt a little from where wooden decking was digging into them, but she ignored the slight pain as Jace rolled her her nipple between two fingers. Her fingers found the ties of his board shorts, making quick work of them.

"Lift," she mumbled, her voice a little heavy as he found a spot at the hollow of her throat and was sucking there. Jace pulled away from her with a sloppy pop, and lifted up his ass, letting her pull off the board shorts and briefs. His cock was hard and curved up against his stomach, and Clary took it in her hand as their lips came back together. She pulled her hand up and down, pre-cum gathering at the tip and she caught it with her thumb, catching on the head with the corner of her thumb. Jace let out a grunt, jerking a little so that their teeth clicked together, and Clary smirked before pulling away from his mouth. She shifted back from him an inch or so that she could bend forward, taking him between her lips.

"Oh, fuck, baby," Jace groaned, twisting his fingers in her hair and pulling. "Fuck..." she curved her tongue around him, pumping her hand up and down so that it was meeting the movement of her lips. She looked up at him through her thick eyelashes and he tried to force himself to keep his eyes open, because he loved it when she was looking at him like that. Her pupils were blown as she bobbed her head up and down, and there was something so ridiculously sexy that he was pretty sure he would never get tired of seeing about the way she looked at him when she was sucking his cock. "Get up here," Jace murmured, pulling her off him and upward. She made a little moaning noise at the back of her throat as he opened up the rest of her dress and threw it off.

With her standing, anyone on the beach could look up and see her, even if it was just from the waist up because of the wooden barrier.

But then again, it was nothing that they hadn't seen before, because the amount of times that the three of them had had sex on the this balcony in broad daylight was countless.

He pulled her down on top of him, her warm, naked body molding against his as her legs fell on either side of his. Jace let out a rumbling moan from deep in his throat as her wet sex rubbed up against his hard cock. Their mouths came back together and they began to roll their hips in unison. The sun was beating down on both of them, making their golden bodies glow, and Clary loved how relaxed she felt, Jace's arms wrapped around her, but how alive with energy her skin was, all at the same time. He moved his hands moved lower, grabbing handfuls of her perfect, pert ass, squeezing it hard before pulling her up a little so that the head of his cock was brushing against her entrance.

"Let me just get a condom, Red," Jace whispered, taking one hand off her body for a moment, reaching for wooden table with the ash tray on it, grabbing the wooden box that held a few packs of cigarettes and lighters, keeping them dry in case it rained through the night, and so they were always easily accessible. There were also a couple of condoms inside, as well as a bottle of lube. He grabbed one out, and then relaxed back down on the chair. She took the condom out of his hands, licking one of his fingers as he touched it to the corner of her mouth and biting down lightly on the tip, before ripping open the condom, letting the packet fall onto the ground. She put the condom on him expertly, before bracing both arms on both of his shoulders. She sat up properly, knees against his hips, lifting herself up before sitting down, taking him fully inside of her. "Shit," Jace breathed.

"Fuck, I love your cock," Clary hummed, her head tipped back so that her hair was falling down her back, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the sensations spreading outwards from her core, travelling right to the tips of her toes. She let herself sit for a moment, before he jutted his hips upward, encouraging her to move, her slow rise and fall bringing them both to a shuddering orgasm.

* * *

It was a few hours before Sebastian got back, and he found Jace and Clary both naked on the deck, curled up on the deck chair. The sun had sunk low in the sky, but the air was still warm, and the pair of them were both clearly stoned and sated with sex. Sebastian let them sleep as he started on a meal, not minding that he had thrown together both breakfast and dinner now. There was some chicken cutlets in the fridge that Clary must have brought the other day when she did the shopping, and so he got those out, and started making a sauce to go with it.

The smells of the spices and herbs he used in the sauce and rubbed into the chicken was enough to wake the two on the balcony up about ten minutes before dinner was ready. Jace pulled his board shorts on, but Clary walked in naked, completely comfortable and unashamed of her body. She ducked between Sebastian and the bench, stealing a quick kiss from his mouth, running her hands down his chest before giving him a hug.

"How far away on dinner?" She asked.

"A couple of minutes," he told her.

"Sounds good," she gave him another peck on the mouth before walking upstairs. Her two boys watched her go, before Jace locked his jaw and swung his eyes over to Sebastian.

"How did it go?" He asked quietly. Sebastian let out a sigh, his shoulders sagging as he put his hands on the bench, letting his head hang. Jace looked at him for a long moment before walking over to him, reaching around his body to cover his hands on the bench with his own, his fingers curling around Sebastian's hands. They didn't say anything as Jace kissed the nape of his neck and then rested his forehead there. They heard Clary come back down the stairs a few minutes later, over the spitting and gurgling of the chicken frying and the sauce coming to the boil, but they didn't move, and then she came over to them, and she tried to stretch her arms around both of them. They didn't quite reach around Sebastian, but he could feel her small hands on his hips, and that just added to the comfort that Jace was giving. They stayed like that until Sebastian took in a deep breath and turned around. "Dinner is about ready," he muttered, his voice rough. His lovers didn't say anything, giving him space as he dished it up, and then took their plates and walked to the table.

"Beer or water?" Clary asked as she padded back to the kitchen. She was wearing a long singlet, one of Sebastian's, and it swayed over her naked ass as she opened up the fridge door and grabbed out a bottle of water for herself.

"Beer," both boys replied in unison, with the answer she had clearly expected, because she was already walking back with two bottles hooked in between two of her fingers. She handed them over to the boys and they both took off the lids before all three of them began eating. After they ate, the boys finishing before Clary, they settled back in their chairs, all looking at one another silently as they finished off their drinks. Jace and Clary's questions clearly hung in the air, and Sebastian didn't wait too much longer before speaking.

"I'm not going to repeat everything that Hodge said, because it was the same old, same old, that we've been hearing the past few days," Sebastian grunted, running his finger down the side of his beer bottle, through the condensation. "He's fucking dangerous, he's not someone to mess with, et cetera et cetera," he waved his hand a few times. "But the main thing that Hodge said, and repeated—multiple times," Sebastian huffed out a breath, rolling his head backwards and staring up at the ceiling. "The main thing that he was saying was that you can't say no to Valentine."

"Right," Jace smacked his lips together and shut his eyes momentarily. "Which we already knew."

"Pretty much," Sebastian lifted up his beer bottle to his lip. "So Hodge's advice was simple, really. Join Valentine, or run."

 _So me and the hubby have been on a total Disney binge the past week or so. We've gone through_ Treasure Planet, Mulan, Pocahontas, Zootopia _and_ Lion King _. Yeah, we may be in our twenties, but you're never fucking too old for Disney! My hubby's favourite Disney song is_ Circle of Life _from Lion King, and mine is_ Colours of the Wind _from Pocahontas, very closely followed by_ Two Worlds _from Tarzan. Tell me, tell me yours :)_

 _Also, I'm re-watching_ Numb3rs _right from season one. I used to absolutely love this show—it's still absolutely awesome. Charlie is adorable in the shy, nerdy way, and then Don is hot in the surly, mutter-mutter glare way. LOL._

 _Anyway! Leave a review, let me know what you think :)_

 _I'll send out a preview for all logged in reviews xx_


	15. Chapter 15

_Update, update, update! Just before heading in, quite a few of you guys have asked for my name for Facebook and Snapchat and tumblr (although I'm barely ever on there). And that's totally fine, I love meeting you guys on there and it's so much easier and talk via PM and shit. But you need to tell me your name, because if you add me and we have no mutual friends, I'm just gonna leave you chilling in the limbo section. Haha. So just make sure you're telling me your name as well :)_

"We just need to look into our options," Jace reasoned. "You _know_ that we need to do that. You're the one that talked to Hodge!"

"This is our home, Jace! We can't let some bastard with a gun dictate where we live—drag us out of our home and away from our business and our friends!" Sebastian protested, his dark eyes sparking as he stared at Jace.

"He's not just _some_ bastard," Jace shot back at him. "And you know that it's a bit more complicated than that. We've seen the things that he has done to people who have gone against him, those photos were pretty damn clear! They were fucking _killed,_ Sebastian! He murdered them in cold blood—and it didn't look as though he gave it to them nice either, just a pretty little shot between the eyes. They were tortured, and their families were all killed as well!"

"Those were people who specifically went out of their way to make things harder for him, like people in Wit Sec. We're not saying that we're going to go up _against_ them, we don't want to fucking testify against them or put them behind bars, we're just saying no to _joining_ him! And we've got an advantage that they don't have—we're with his daughter! It might be a bit different with us!"

"You are _not_ that stupid, Sebastian!" Jace shouted, his voice suddenly lifting up a few more notches, closing the distance between them so that their noses were almost touching. "You are _not_ that fucking stupid!"

"Stop it!" Clary suddenly shouted, appearing between them. She had been letting them do their thing, the shouting and the screaming—they had been going at it for some time now. She had tried to let them work it out, but now was enough. "You both need to step the _fuck_ back and take a breath, okay?" Neither boy looked as though they wanted to, but they listened to her, still glaring at each other as they pulled away from one another. Clary let out a short breath and put her hand to her head, trying to keep a clear head.

After dinner, they had all agreed that the best thing to do was to sleep on it, and then talk in the morning. Sebastian didn't much sleeping, it was more like twisting and turning, and getting up a couple of times to pace around the room. Jace and Clary woke up every time he moved, looking over at him. Clary tried to soothe him, running her fingers up and down his back, massaging along his spine, but he was still restless. Jace managed to get some sleep, but he woke up well before the sun rose, and he went down to the beach, running along the sand until his legs felt like they were going to give out. Then he went out for a swim, and was back just before six. Clary got the most sleep, mainly because she knew that at least one of them needed to keep their wits about them.

And now here they were, just after nine in the morning, and the two boys were shouting the house down.

"Look, I've been thinking," she took in a deep breath, knowing that her idea wasn't going to be greeted well by either of the boys. "I was thinking that maybe _I_ should go and talk to my dad."

"No!" Jace and Sebastian both snapped at her, their eyes narrowing at the red head. Clary glowered back at them, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah. Right. So _now_ you decide to agree on something," she muttered. She took in a deep breath and took a few steps backwards, the back of her legs hitting the couch and sitting down, dropping her head into her hands and letting out a groan. "I know you don't want to leave, Seb. And I know you sure as hell don't want to join him," her voice was muffled from where her mouth was pressed against her palms. "But Jace is right, and you fucking know it. Hell, you were saying it yesterday." She lifted her head to look between the two of them. "He's not just going to let us back down."

"Yeah, but I don't think he's going to react the same to us as he would with the others," Sebastian reasoned.

"Since when are you the one who is thinking positively in these kind of situations?!" Jace snapped at him, throwing up his hands in exasperation. "Aren't you meant to be the one who's like 'we can't fucking do this, it doesn't feel right'?!" Sebastian didn't reply, just letting out a huffing sigh and locked his jaw. Clary licked her lips as she looked between both of them, agreeing with Jace. Her and Jace were usually the optimistic ones, so it was a little strange for Sebastian to be that one in the current situation.

"You're right," the blonde finally grunted, collapsing down on the couch next to Clary. "You're completely right," he sounded broken, which his lovers hated, and Clary curled herself into his side, putting her hand on his chest to try and comfort him. After a few more minutes, he looked up and met Jace's eyes. "You're right. We need to go and see Max."

* * *

Jace had said that they needed to look at their options, and that was where Max came into it. He was the one who looked after their expenses and their assets, and so he was the one to go to if they wanted to see how much cash they could get in a hurry. Sebastian had been a bit paranoid about them all leaving the house, his eyes darting from side to side as they walked out, choosing to take his jeep rather than Jace's Mercedes. Sebastian got behind the wheel, Jace in the passenger seat, and then Clary got in the back, sitting in the middle seat so that she could lean forward and put her hand on each of the boys shoulders.

"Hey, sweetie," Clary greeted Max as they walked in the front door.

"Hey, Clary," Max grinned as he wrapped an arm around her, giving her a kiss on both cheeks before reaching past her to give Jace a one armed hug and then slapping palms with Sebastian. "You guys want something to drink? Have you eaten?"

"Uh, we're not really here on a social visit," Jace began. "We need to have a look at our accounts. _All_ of our accounts." Max raised his eyebrows, glancing over at Clary who was standing a few feet away from then, her lips pursed together. She looked nervous and Max wanted to ask what was wrong, but he saw the serious expressions on Jace and Sebastian's face, and he gave a slow nod.

"Yeah, sure, let's go upstairs," he said, leading the way to the back of his apartment. His apartment was smaller than the other threes, but it was open and airy, and surprisingly tidy for a bachelor pad. And the upstairs was just one room, his loft, but it was the room that had the most expensive equipment—all together it would be a good twenty or thirty thousand. Max was all about his computers and brand new technology. "So, uh, all of your accounts?" Max double checked as he tapped in his password to one screen, and then pushed his chair along to ope up a second screen.

"Yeah, and all of our assets—everything," Sebastian muttered. Max looked surprised, but he shrugged. His fingers worked over two sets of keyboards, bringing everything up that he could, and soon there were screens filled with figures and lists. "So..." Sebastian sighed. "What are we looking at?"

"Okay, well we've got your bank accounts," Max ran his finger down the side of the first screen. "Those ones there," he pointed at three. "Those are your everyday accounts." Clary never really asked about money. She knew that they had a lot of it, more than most people their age, and she knew that they looked after her, even giving her her own account. She didn't use it all that often, because she didn't really need to. She went clothes shopping every now and then, and she went out for lunches or drinks with Maia, but other than that, she didn't really use her debit card. She had definitely never seen the balance. Her eyebrows shot up when she saw the amount that was sitting there, looking over at the boys, but their eyes were still focused on the screen.

"What about those ones?" Sebastian pointed down the bottom of the screen.

"Those are your savings accounts," Max said, and once again, there were three, one for each of them. "Those are your investments," he pointed at another list, about seven or eight. "I mean, you've got quite a few thousand in there, but that's not stuff that you can just withdraw. You need to talk to your investment brokers and providers, and it can take some time to get that money out."

"So if you started withdrawing everything you could today?" Jace asked.

"Today?!" Max's eyebrows flew upward, looking between them all. "Shit, uh...I don't know. A few weeks." Sebastian let out a heavy sigh through his nose. "I mean, obviously we can drain your bank accounts. You will need to go into the bank though, if you want it in cash, because you'll need to sign for the withdrawal. But are you sure you want it to be in cash? If it's just about moving the money, I can make another account. Whole new accounts for all of you."

"How quickly can you do that? And get all the money transferred, without any way of tracking the money?" Sebastian pursed his lips.

"I..." Max took in a deep breath and spun around in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not sure. A few days? I mean, if I need to do it so it's untraceable, I'm gonna need to set up a bunch of dummy accounts, and screw with the routing systems...That'll take some time. What's going on guys? Are you all okay?" Clary glanced over at the boys, who were wearing identical resolute expressions on their faces.

"We're fine, Max, we just need to get off the grid for a while," Jace said shortly.

"You guys don't seem fine," Max observed. Clary opened her mouth to say something to reassure the younger boy but Sebastian cut him off.

"How much can we get—liquid? That's all we're asking," he asked bluntly. Max still didn't look particularly happy but he turned back to his screen.

"Give me a few minutes," he muttered. The boys kept giving each other looks which wasn't making Clary feel any better, so she left the room, needing some fresh air. Max was like a little brother to her, and she hated the fact they were rushing him and putting so much pressure on his shoulders, but he was good at what he did. Plus, in the life that they were caught up in, he was used to the stress, and he usually just relieved it at the end of the day with some high quality hash. She grabbed a drink from the fridge, leaving the door open for a few beats, letting the cool air wash over her, before heading back upstairs. It was still tense silence in the room, but Jace came over to where she was standing, putting his arm around her shoulder by way of comfort as they waited.

"So? What you got?" Sebastian asked impatiently.

"Okay, well, if you dump the house you're going to take a loss—a heavy loss, so I really wouldn't suggest selling that in this property market. If I can pull all your investments at what they're worth right now and we empty _all_ your accounts, convert everything to US dollars..." Max pursed his lips and then turned around to face the boys. "I would say about about three to four million." Jace let out a sigh while Sebastian growled.

"Really? That's it?!" He snapped. Max just shrugged apologetically. "How are we supposed to start from scratch with just that?!" Max gave him a suspicious look which was ignored. Sebastian pushed his tongue to the side of his mouth , pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

"So three to four million to work with..." he began quietly. He thought for a few minutes before continuing. "Okay, so we have to see what we can do with that. It's not just the money and the numbers...We need _everything_. New passports, we have to assume that the ones we have are all compromised. We need everything for the three of us to be washed, everything fresh." Max pressed his lips together in a flat line, wanting to ask more questions but keeping himself silent.

"So soon as possible, aye?" Max muttered. "Tell you what. Give me a day. I'll see what I can get together. I'll call you in the morning." Sebastian didn't look particularly happy, but Jace nodded.

"Thanks, Max," he murmured. "We appreciate it." Max nodded sullenly, and Clary walked over to give him another kiss on the cheek and squeezed his shoulder before leading the way out of the house. The two boys began talking the second that they reached the jeep, but Clary was silent in the back, staring down at her hands as they drove back home.

She had no idea what she was feeling right now.

Her father was back.

If she was younger, then she would be over the moon about it. She had always dreamed about her dad coming back and being a perfect little family. This was of course before she had realized that the world wasn't quite as simple as that, and as she had grown, she had accepted the fact he wasn't coming back. And now that she was, she had found out that he was a dangerous drug dealer—not the relaxed kind like her boys were, who only used violence when absolutely necessary and never _killing_ anyone. He was a murderer, and now his attention was focused on her family, _her boys_.

Her initial thought had been that he wouldn't kill them, and she still couldn't bring herself to believe that he would.

But they had to be smart.

If Hodge told them that their best chance was to run, then that's what they would need to do.

As long as they had each other, they would be okay.

Clary leaned forward in her seat and kissed Jace on the cheek, before doing the same to Sebastian. Jace smiled and reached back to touch her neck, pulling her in for a deeper kiss. His thumb rubbed up and down the curve of her neck before they were jolted apart as Sebastian turned the car into their drive and came to a halt. Sebastian got out of the car and looked as though he was going to stalk into the house, but he stopped himself, taking a few steps back and opening the back door for Clary. She got out of the car, flashing him a tentative smile, and he moved forward, picking her up bridal style. The red head let out a surprised squeak and then a laugh, momentarily forgetting about their problems. It seemed as though that was why he had done it, because he gave her a smile as he leaned forward to kiss her. Jace managed gave the pair a smile, going into the house and holding the door open for his lovers.

"I love you," Clary sighed as she rested her head against Sebastian's shoulder before he tipped her to the side and put her back on the ground.

"And I fucking love you," Sebastian murmured. "Both of you," he lifted his eyes toward Jace.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent at the beach.

Clary wasn't too sure what she was expecting, but she wasn't expecting to spend the day relaxing at the beach and pretending that the past couple of days hadn't happened. They walked down the path between their house and the beach, the boys with their surfboards underneath their arms and Clary with her beach bag over her shoulder, filled with their towels, sunblock and bottles of water. When they got down there, Sebastian and Jace took turns giving her a kiss and then they jogged toward the water. Clary laid out one of the towels, stripping out of her sundress so she was just in her bikini, balancing her sunglasses on her nose, and then sprawled out with her arms above her head.

"So," Jace breathed as he and Sebastian paddled out toward the big breakers. "Where's your head at, Seb?" He glanced over at the blonde next to him, who's eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as his arms cut through the water.

"We need to get her out of here, Jace," Sebastian grunted just before they tipped the front of their board down as they both ducked under a wave. When they came out on the other side, they shook their heads, their wet hair swiping across their foreheads. "And there's no way in hell she's going to leave if we don't."

"You got that right," Jace snorted. "Our girl's fucking stubborn." Sebastian nodded, a ghost of a smile on his face. Jace turned his head back in the direction that they were paddling in, seeing a couple of guys that they saw when they were out on the water quite often. "I say that there's nothing we can really do until we hear back from Max. So let's just breathe for now, okay?" Sebastian was never really someone who could just let things go, but he knew that Jace was right, that right now, there was nothing further they could do. So he gave a short nod and turned his surf board around, getting himself ready for the next wave to come in.

 _Okay! Now a couple of things. First things first; songs I'm addicted to at the moment._ Bubblegum Bitch _by Marina and the Diamonds. I watched a fanvid for Lydia Martin (who's a queen, btw) and I heard the song on there and I'm now completely in love. Then there is_ Closer _by Chainsmokers and Halsey,_ Gravel to Temple _by Hayley Kiyoko and_ Homeostasis _by Nostalghia._

 _The next thing is; either_ Without A Clue _or_ Feet First, Don't Fall _is going to become one of my stories that gets updated twice a month. Which one would you guys prefer?_

 _And then lastly—I'm so sorry, there's so many!—one of the new stories that I'm working on is going to be one where they're all pretty much tattooed. So my question to you guys is do you guys have any suggestions for tattoo's? I've got quite a few ideas, but I decided I'd open it up to you guys, get your ideas. We've got our usual; Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Simon, Magnus and Alec, but then there's also Raphael and Kaelie. So let me know, and the meaning behind the tattoo or what it could possibly stand for, and I'll note it down and might include it :)_

 _That's everything!_

 _So leave a review, let me know your ideas, thoughts, suggestions, etc etc!_

 _Love you all :) xx_


	16. Chapter 16

_I'm really sorry, but I completely forgot to address a guest review in the last chapter. Someone asked for some sort of preview as to what the next Clary/Seb/Jace story is going to be about. Quick synopsis; Jace has had a troubled childhood and he moves from New York out to LA to where Clary and Seb live, and they're a couple. And they kinda all work something out together, helping Jace move forward._

Clary was breathing heavily as she watched Jace and Sebastian. Her fingers were buried inside her cunt, her thumb pressing hard against her clit. Her lower lips were swollen and she could feel the build of her next orgasm starting from her toes. They were starting to curl and she was biting down on her lips, her mouth a vibrant red color from the kisses she had received earlier and the way she was biting them so that she could keep quiet, so as not to drown out the noises from the boys. Not because they wouldn't want to hear her—because she definitely knew how much they loved to hear her—but because all she wanted to hear right now was them. It was almost midnight, and the windows were open so that there was a slight breeze, and one of the lamps was turned on, at it's lowest setting, a golden glow giving off enough light for the three lovers to be able to see each other.

Jace was splayed out on his back, head tossed backwards against the mattress, his hands hooked behind his knees and holding them up toward his chest as Sebastian pushed into him, harder and harder. Sebastian had sweat gathering in beads on his forehead as he controlled his movements, his body clearly wanting to go so much faster, but the blonde knowing it would be better for both of them if he dragged it out. Jace's chest was heaving, angling his hips upward to receive Sebastian's cock as hard as he was giving it to him. The head kept hitting against Jace's prostate and blinding white lights were exploding behind his eyelids.

"Come on, Jace," Sebastian growled, thrusting in particularly hard and then staying where he was, grinding his hips in circles so that he was purposefully stimulating that spot inside Jace that was making him cry out.

"Holy shit, holy shit— _shit_!" Jace was practically sobbing, and Clary couldn't blame him. Sebastian hadn't been letting Jace touch himself, so the golden haired boy's cock was throbbing and leaking onto his quivering stomach. Both boys had gotten Clary off more than once earlier, with their fingers and mouths, and then Sebastian had rolled Jace onto his back and started attacking his mouth, holding his arms above his head. Clary had settled back on the pillows, propping herself up so that she could watch the two boys together.

It was definitely one of her favorite things in the world to watch.

"You can come untouched, baby," Sebastian encouraged, his voice rasping, leaning down to nip at Jace's collar-bone. Jace whimpered, shifting himself under his lover, trying to thrust his hips up for more movement, but rather than the in and out motion, Sebastian was remaining still, his cock hard against Jace's prostate. Sebastian's eyes were burning as he pulled away from were he had been sucking at Jace's neck, and he looked over at Clary. "Help him out, Clary," Sebastian breathed. She smiled, rolling over, more than willing to forego her orgasm for the moment to watch Jace fall apart around Sebastian's cock.

"I fucking love watching you with Seb," Clary murmured, flat on her stomach next to Jace and Sebastian, flattening her hand on his chest and scratching her fingernails lightly over his skin. "I love watching his cock make you go crazy, fucking into you." Jace let out a groan as Clary plucked at one of his nipples, his shoulders tensing even more than they were already. Sebastian leaned forward and nudged his nose against the side of her face and she twisted her head so that their lips met. She continued to pull at Jace's nipple as Sebastian's tongue pushed past Clary's damp lips and tangled together with hers. She moaned into his mouth and then she felt a shiver run underneath Jace's skin as Sebastian started to move in him again. Sebastian's hands gripped Jace's thighs, pulling on his body to meet with his thrusts.

"Seb...Clary—fuck!" Jace was jerking his hips upwards, searching for friction desperately. His cock was so swollen it looked almost purple and Clary knew that he just needed something to push him over the edge. She pulled away from Sebastian's mouth and smirked at him, leaning in close to Jace so that her hair was falling around his face, breathing messily and hot against his cheek as she shoved her two fingers into his mouth, the two fingers that had been inside her. Jace's eyes opened as he tasted his girlfriend, her juices coating his tongue and the inside of his mouth, and he sucked at them ardently before his mouth went slack and he let out a long, low moan.

Ropes of milky come splattered against his sun kissed skin, the contrast vivid and the sight making Sebastian shudder.

"Oh, shit," Sebastian's whole body had gone stiff as he emptied himself into the condom, letting out a few grunts as the last few convulsions ripped through his body. Clary smiled, her fingers moving away from where they were still between Jace's lips and down between her legs. It only took her rubbing for a few moments, circling her clit, before she was gushing over her thighs and dampening the duvet beneath her. Her body felt boneless from the orgasm, that one and the ones that she had had before, and also just from the familiar smell of sex, and her boys surrounding her. Sebastian rolled off Jace, falling onto the bed beside him, and he closed his eyes, taking in a few deep breaths.

It didn't take long until the three of them were falling asleep, Clary curled into Jace's side and Jace with his arm around both her and Sebastian.

* * *

When Clary woke up the next morning, Jace and Sebastian were already awake and facing each other, talking quietly. She stared up at the ceiling for a long time, letting herself wake up properly before she sat up and ran a finger over Jace's hip. He rolled onto his back, effectively involving her in the conversation, and Sebastian's dark eyes flickered up to her, softening as they took in her sleepy expression.

"Talk to me," Clary whispered to them both. Jace nodded, sliding one hand over her bare thigh. His fingers reached her stomach, tracing patterns of the smooth skin there, the movements soothing.

"If we leave...If we decide to run, rather than to join Valentine," he began, his voice low but steady. "Then we can't come back. We'll never be able to come home again, Clary." He was just saying things that Clary already knew, but hearing them in his calm voice, not when they were being yelled in frustration or anger like the other day when him and Sebastian were going at each others throats, made it worse. She felt a pressure behind her eyes and there was a distinctive prickle in her nose. Jace clearly saw the tears gathering in her big, green eyes but he didn't stop talk, the pressure from his fingers just increased as the circled at her hip and around to her lower back. "Based on everything we've seen, he's the kind of guy who holds a grudge, and isn't just going to let something like this go."

"So if we decide to go," Sebastian let out a long breath through clenched teeth. "Then we're gone for good." Clary felt a tear gather at the corner of one of her eyes, and Sebastian sat up, reaching across Jace and touching his thumb to her cheek softly, wiping away the tear.

"We've got you, baby," Jace murmured.

"We're going to figure this out together," Sebastian assured her, although his voice had more of a dangerous edge to it, than a comforting one, like Jace's. After a few minutes of taking some deep breaths, Clary began talking again.

"You sort of sound as though you've made your decision," she mumbled. "I thought that you didn't want to let this happen—us leaving," she nodded at Sebastian. "Saying that you didn't want to let a guy with a gun dictate us and the decisions we made, getting us to leave our home." Sebastian's eyes flickered over to Clary before he sighed, and fell back down onto the bed, tossing one arm over his face, closing his eyes.

"And if it was just me in this situation then I would stick to that," he sighed, rubbing his hand over his face and pinching two fingers at the bridge of his nose. "But it's you, and it's Jace, and there's no fucking way that I can risk something happening to either of you." Jace reached out with the hand that wasn't touching Clary, and he linked his fingers together with Sebastian's calloused ones.

"I don't..." her voice sounded broken in her throat. "I don't know if we could do that. Just leave." Both of her boys looked at her. "This is our home," another tear fell from her eye. "This is where our friends are—our family! The idea of moving and staring over somewhere else might be amazing, but I want it to be on our terms, not because we're being chased out of the our home!" A third tear fell.

"Clary," Jace began quietly.

"You—" Clary continued determinedly, taking in a few shaky breaths and swiping at her face. "You said that there was someone that the DEA was looking into, right? That there was potentially someone that they were going to be able to flip on the inside?"

"And?" Sebastian shrugged at her. "That's great and all, but that doesn't necessarily help us now. A trial will take a long time, and it's not a guarantee that anything will stick. There's been people who they've tried to get to narc on the inside before and they've been killed—you saw the files on the computer that we got from Hodge, and anything else that Max could dig up. Before anything even happens, Valentine will probably get their hooks into them and then..." he trailed off, his meaning clear. "But this person that Hodge was talking about, it wasn't even someone that they _definitely_ have. It was someone that they were working on. There's every chance he's going to back away from the whole thing, not give the DEA anything."

"Well, what if we can help in some way?" Clary pressed.

"Hodge wants to do it the right way, Clary," Sebastian murmured. "He doesn't want there to be any reason why they need to let him go, that whatever information comes forward is tainted. If we get involved and some thing gets done illegally, then the whole thing will be void."

"What if we can find out who this source is and convince them to come forward sooner? Or, I don't know, get more evidence? Or we could get the evidence for them? I could go back to my dad's place, he will let me in, and I could look for something that will them solidify their case against him—"

"There's no way in hell we're letting you back in there," Jace's voice was firm, leaving no room for argument, and he reached up to cup her delicate face in his large hands.

"No, seriously!" She was on a roll with her idea. "I mean, if they could tell me what they need—if Hodge tells me exactly what they're looking for, then I could find it, and I could give it to them and—"

"Clary!" Jace snapped, and the volume of his voice made her break off mid-sentence. "There's no fucking way we're letting you back in there!" She blinked at him, taken aback by his tone. He hardly ever raised his voice, especially with her. "I don't want you going near him _ever again_! I'm not risking you— _we're_ not risking you!" He corrected himself, casting a look over at Sebastian before looking back at her, his golden eyes dark and intense, burning into hers. "You're the most important person in the world to us." Clary stared down at him, and she knew that there was no talking him out of it. His mind was made up.

"Okay," she said softly, laying her hand over his where it was holding her cheek. Jace was still staring at her and she nodded slightly. "Okay," she repeated, trying to reassure him. He was motionless for a few moments longer before reaching up and pressing a bruising a kiss against her mouth. Clary let out a gasp at the ferocity that he was touching her mouth, and when he pulled away, she felt breathless. She was about to lean back in for another kiss, but then Sebastian's phone started ringing, vibrating loudly against the bedside table. He reached over and looked at the Caller ID, and then sighed, pressing his thumb against the screen.

"You're on speaker phone, Max," Sebastian said, holding the phone flat with the speaker pointed in Jace and Clary's direction.

"Morning, all," Max greeted them. "So, uh, I'll get right to the point because whatever is going on right now, you all seem pretty stressed out about this, so I'm guessing that's what you want." Sebastian raised his eyebrows at Jace and Clary, and despite the seriousness of the situation, a small smile pulled at the corner of Clary's lips at Max's bumbling nature. "I've got you all passports. They'll pass scrutiny, they're masterpieces, you would all be absolutely fine getting through security as long as they don't get put under a microscope."

"So don't get caught smuggling through customs, you mean," Jace clarified.

"Exactly," Max agreed. "The second thing was your investments and shit." Sebastian and Jace exchanged looks, while Clary wasn't too sure what to expect. She had no idea how all of that stuff worked, or how much the boys were hoping Max could recover for them. "Look, I've got a lot of your investments liquefied. At the moment I've got them draining into a bank account set up under an alias, but that's not going to be a good place to keep them for long."

"Have you set up bank accounts as well?" Sebastian asked.

"I have," Max sounded a little hesitant. He didn't say anything for a moment and Jace had to prompt him on.

"And?"

"Are you guys sure that you want me to do this?" Max asked quietly. "I mean, I can help—we can all help. Whatever trouble you're in, you've got friends here who are willing to do whatever needs to be done to keep you guys safe." Jace heard a small whimper in the back of Clary's throat and he looked up at her, a sympathetic expression in his eyes. Max had unknowingly just mentioned the reasons why they were finding it so difficult to comprehend that they were going to need to leave and not come back. Because Max was right; people here, they were their friends, their family.

"I need you to do it, Max," Jace replied softly. "Thank you." Max sighed but made a noise of agreement and then the call ended. Clary was still for a few minutes longer, and she knew that the boys were watching her, waiting for her next move.

"I think that maybe I'm going to go down to the markets," she began. That wasn't unusual, Clary usually went down to the markets on Sunday mornings. But Sebastian didn't look happy at the idea. Clary gave him a sad smile, understanding his hesitation. "I don't mind waiting, if you want to call Jordan or someone to come with me. I know you guys have stuff you need to go through." The relief on Sebastian's face was clear, and he leaned across Jace to give her a firm kiss on the mouth.

"I'll give Jordan a call," he murmured. Clary nodded and got up. She dressed slowly, sliding into mini shorts and a loose fitting singlet. She pulled her hair away from her face, into a high bun on top of her head with a few strands falling around her face, and put in a pair of dangling earrings that almost touched her shoulders. "Jordan's on his way now," Sebastian told her, getting up and walking over to where she was standing. He ran his hands up and down her arms, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"Don't be too long, okay?" Jace added, coming over and flanking her other side. "Not with everything that's going on."

"I know," Clary promised him. "I won't." Jordan arrived a few minutes later, clearly confused as to why Clary needed to be escorted down to the market, but not questioning the boys judgement. He made small talk on the way into town, but Clary didn't answer to much, her words mumbled and her mind a hundred miles away. He stopped talking after a while, leaving her alone with her thoughts. He followed her through the markets, his presence not as comforting as it usually was.

Clary got on with Jordan, she liked him.

It's just, with him at her side right now, it reminded her what kind of trouble they were in.

They brought smoothies and walked along slowly, looking at each of the stalls. There were a couple of slowing stalls that she wanted to look at, and she murmured to Jordan where she was going, hoping that he would give her a little bit of space. Thankfully, he seemed to read her mood, and gave her a smile and a nod, but then told her not to go too far, because he needed to be able to see her. She was flipping her fingers through a couple of light, brightly colored dresses when she felt someone move in close behind her. She assumed it was Jordan, but then the scent was definitely something different, a woman's perfume. She was about to turn around when she felt something press into her back, hard and rectangular.

"Don't turn around," came a woman's voice, which sounded a little scared but determined. "Stay still."

 _I'm currently on another_ Veronica Mars _binge. I think I must go on one of these at least twice a year—re-watch all the seasons over again and the movie. Veronica is a total BAMF, Logan and Weevil are amazing, and Mac and Wallace are fucking awesome as well. It's soooooo fucking good!_

 _My song recommendations this time are_ Waves _by Kris Allen,_ Heathens _by Twenty One Pilots and_ Waiting Game _and_ Beggin' For Thread _by Banks. Banks is seriously amazing, a complete an utter babe and her songs are sensual as fuck._

 _Anyway! Let me know what you guys think about Veronica Mars and also any new song recommendations! And this time around I've got previews set up for the next chapter for anyone who leaves a logged in review :) xxx_


	17. Chapter 17

_I understand that not everyone will know who this person. What I would suggest is looking her up on Google, because I absolutely love her, I think she's totally badass, and she will definitely be getting used in my future stories :) On with the chapter!_

"I said don't turn around," the voice repeated as Clary instinctively started turning her head to the side. It wasn't because she wanted to catch a glimpse of the person behind her but because she wanted to see if Jordan was still watching her. She knew that he would be watching her, but she wondered if he was aware of what was happening right now. "Look, I..." Clary heard the hesitation in the girls voice. "Look, I just want to talk."

"Then maybe letting me turn around and actually face you would be a good start," Clary tried to keep her voice even, but her hands were clenched into fists at her sides, her nails biting into the soft skin of her palm.

"If you turn around, then you'll see my face," the woman's voice was still shaky, and she had every reason to be nervous. While they were surrounded by people and neither of them were doing anything to draw attention, they were two people standing still in a throng of others who were constantly moving. Especially with Jordan keeping an eye on her, it was only a matter of time before he thought it was strange that she wasn't moving around, or looking at anything at one of the stalls.

"Unless you plan on using that gun on me, then you might as well let me turn around and talk to you like a civilized person," Clary told her. There was a drawn out silence, and then the pressure against her back was removed and she let out a long breath through her teeth. She turned her head to the side and saw that Jordan was still standing there, although he was talking to some older woman who was running a fresh fruit stall. She turned around slowly and then blinked in surprise when she saw the woman who was standing there, looking nervous and chewing down on her lower lip.

She was pretty, maybe a few years older than Clary, with long blonde hair that was a little curly. There was a single braid along the top of her forehead and she was wearing a loose dress. But even in the free flowing outfit, the bump of her pregnant stomach was still obvious.

"I have absolutely no idea who you are," Clary stated slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"I know," the blonde girl took in a breath through her nose, dropping her eyes to the ground. Clary followed her gaze and then her eyes drifted over to her hand and noted that it was a cell phone in her hand, not a gun. It was a relief that the girl had never intended to actually hurt her, only scare her.

"So if I have no idea who you are, why are you threatening me?" It felt like a stupid question, given the mess that she and the boys were mixed up in right now, but it was still a question that need to be asked. The girl kept chewing down on her lip, tucking her phone back into the hand bag over her shoulder and then lifting her eyes back up to meet Clary's.

"Because I know who you are," she began, her voice soft. "I know who's daughter you are, and I know who you're boyfriends are, or whatever you call them." Clary's eyes narrowed, eyes flickering up and down.

"That doesn't tell me what I asked," Clary muttered.

"My name is Lydia," she stated. "My fiancée works for Valentine." Clary's jaw clenched at the name, her eyes flicking back over to Jordan, who was now watching her again but not making any move to come over. All he would see when looking at her would be her talking to a young, pregnant girl, and that wasn't any type of threat, so he wasn't coming over. "I was hoping that..." she sighed and then lifted her eyes to meet Clary's gaze. "I was hoping that your boys could help us."

"Help you?" Clary's forehead creased in confusion. "Help you with what?" It seemed instinctive, the blonde lifting her hand to rub over her rounded stomach.

"With getting out," Lydia Branwell explained, sounding breathless. Clary stared at her for a few seconds, her green eyes going wide before she let out a short huff of laughter.

"You're kidding, right? What makes you think that we can help with that?" She glanced around them, even though she could tell that no one was listening in on their conversation, and then leaned in with her voice lowered. "You don't think that we've got enough trouble just trying to keep our lives separate from him? What do you think that we could do for you if we can't even sort that shit out for ourselves?!"

"Well, maybe if we all work together, we can sort something out," Lydia whispered back at her, a pleading look in her eyes. "Something that will help all of us." Jordan seemed to have sensed that something was going on between them that wasn't exactly friendly, because Clary could see him walking over to them out of the corner of her eye. Lydia also seemed to be aware of the tall man approaching them with intent, because she took a few steps backward and her face closed back up.

"Clary?" Jordan's eyes glanced between the two of them. "What's going on here? Who's this?" Lydia looked back at Clary, and she swallowed hard, and Clary thought for a moment before putting a hand on Jordan's arm.

"She's a friend, Jordan," she said quietly.

"No friend I've ever seen you with before," Jordan sounded suspicious, and Clary sighed, even though she knew that he was just doing his job. He was her friend, but he was also employed by Jace and Sebastian, and so he was doing what they told him to do.

"It's okay," Clary squeezed his arm. "We're just talking." Jordan's jaw clenched as he stared at Lydia, who was purposefully not meeting his gaze. But then he nodded and turned back to Clary.

"I'm just going to wait back over there," he told her. "And we're gonna leave in ten minutes, okay? Jace and Seb didn't want us to be gone for too long."

"Okay, Jordan," Clary gave him a smile that she hoped was reassuring, but it was a little difficult since her stomach was churning nervously. Jordan clearly knew that she was hiding something from her, because he gave her another hard look before walking away, his eyes trained on the pair of them. Clary waited until he was far enough that he was out of earshot before turning back to Lydia. "If your partner wants to get out, then he should talk to someone. Like, someone legal. Get a lawyer and make a deal. If he flips on Valentine, then—"

"Meliorn's cousin used to work for Valentine as well," Lydia snapped out, running her fingers through her long hair. "And then when his wife got pregnant, he wanted to get out." Once again, her hand went to rest protectively over her stomach, moving in circles clockwise. "Kent, that was his name, made a deal with some government agency. He was going to give as much information as he could over to them." Lydia drifted off, pressing her lips together in a bloodless line and Clary's mind starting connecting dots, remembering back to the all of the files that Sebastian and Jace had gotten from Max.

"What happened?" Clary asked, even though she had an idea. Lydia swallowed hard.

"He was killed," she said shortly. "And it wasn't pretty. His wife got sent the video, a warning to make sure she understood that if she passed on anything she knew to the feds then she would be next." Lydia sniffed and rubbed her hand over her face. "She went into early labor, baby was pre-mature and needed to stay at the hospital for weeks. She took off without the baby, and they found her body overdosed in a river a few days after." Clary's face drained of color, similar to Lydia's, as the two girls stared at each other.

"I...I'm sorry—"

"I can't raise a baby alone, and I can't loose him," Lydia's voice was shaky. "Meliorn is my life, we've been together since we were sixteen. My mum died when I was really little, and my dad died when I was seventeen, and Meliorn has always looked after me. We got engaged when I was nineteen and I always knew what he did for a living, and that it was dangerous, but you just don't really think about that when you're younger, you know?" Clary definitely knew what she was talking about. When she thought back on the situation she was in now, she wondered if she would have made a different decision, back when she and Sebastian and Jace were getting together. She was pretty certain she wouldn't, because the boys were her life.

Maybe that was why she was starting to feel sorry for Lydia.

Because she understood her.

"I can't let something happen to Meliorn, or to our baby," Lydia stepped closer to Clary, reaching out and touching her fingers to Clary's arm. "That's why I'm coming to you. I need your help, Clary."

She felt bad for the woman.

But what could they do?

They had no idea what they were going to do themselves, muchless for anyone else.

Then again, the more information that they had, the better. It could work in their favor.

"Clary, please..." Lydia tightened her fingers around Clary's forearm. Clary flinched instinctively, shying away from the touch of someone unfamiliar, and the girl released her, folding her arms over her chest. "Meliorn has kept me well hidden, and he's not high enough up in Valentine's men to draw a lot of attention, but it's only a matter of time. The DEA has been trying to poach someone within Valentine's gang for—well, forever. And they've latched onto Meliorn because they know about me, they know that he's got a weak spot." Her eyes flitted to the side, and Clary knew this really wasn't a conversation that they should be having in public, but it's not like she was going to bring Lydia back to her house, that wasn't safe for either of them.

"Then he should make a deal," Clary urged.

"I just _told_ you about what happened when someone else tried to make a deal," Lydia hissed and Clary sighed in exasperation.

"You're the one who just said he was talking to the DEA! I don't know what you want here, Lydia! I don't know how you think that we can help!"

"Just..." Lydia didn't look as though she one hundred percent knew what she was after either. She was just a lost girl, looking for a way out. Clary looked over when she saw Jordan wave a hand in her direction, pointing his finger down at the watch on his wrist, indicating that they were going to leave soon.

"What can Meliorn give?" Clary asked.

"Huh?" Lydia frowned in confusion.

"If there was some kind of deal. If the boys can somehow make some deal that keeps you safe and Meliorn and your baby safe, then what can he give the DEA or the feds or whoever they're going to try and talk to?"

"I just said that we weren't going to talk to the DEA, even though they have been sniffing around—"

"You're asking if we can help," Clary snapped. "I'm asking you what information you and your partner have that will help us to help you." Lydia's eyes flashed in surprise, clearly taken aback by the fact that Clary was offering to help. Or at least to _try_ and help.

"Uh," she looked down. "I guess he knows a lot? He doesn't tell me all that much, but I know that he knows a lot." Clary sighed and Lydia sighed with her. "I know that it's not very helpful, but maybe if your boys could meet with him and talk to them then they can...I don't know, sort something out?" Jordan was walking back over to them and Clary made a split second decision, pulling out her phone and handing it over to Lydia.

"Put your number in there," she told her. "I'll text you." Lydia nodded her head almost frantically, her thumbs skimming over the glass of the screen just as Jordan reached them.

"Time to go," Jordan said, and Lydia handed the phone back.

"Thank you, Clary," Lydia murmured, before backing away and disappearing into the crowd of people. Jordan watched her go before he turned to Clary.

"What's going on, Clary? I mean, clearly there's something going on with you guys—I wouldn't usually have to babysit you going down to the market," Jordan told her, crossing his arms over her chest. Clary tilted her head to the side and met his eyes steadily.

"There's a reason why you're asking me this instead of the boys," she told him. "And that's because you know that if the boys were going to tell you, then they would have already. Which means that I'm not telling you." Jordan looked annoyed, but he respected her enough not to ask any further questions. They walked in silence through the crowd and back to the car, getting inside and Jordan slowly steering the car out of the parking lot. The drive home wasn't a long one, but it stretched on because of the uncomfortable silence between the two young adults. Clary usually got on well with Jordan, and she didn't like tension, but Jace and Sebastian wanted to keep this close to vest, so she needed to as well. When they arrived back at the house, Jordan gave her a small, apologetic smile.

"Make sure you tell them that we're here for you guys. Whatever you need, okay?" Jordan told her sincerely.

"I know, Jordan," Clary assured him, reaching across the center console and pressing her lips to his cheek. "I'll see you around later, yeah?"

"Yeah," Jordan nodded and waited for her to get out of the car, walking toward the house. He saw her open the front door and go inside, and it was only once the door shut and she was safe inside that he pulled away from the curb. Clary saw him leave and she turned around to look at Sebastian and Jace, who hadn't looked up at her entry. They were sitting on one of the couches, hunched over a laptop, the tension in their shoulders palpable. She licked her tongue over her lower lip, feeling a heaviness in her stomach as she looked at the two of them.

The mess that they found themselves in...Clary wasn't sure where they were all going to stand this time next week. All she knew was that she hoped was she had the two of them beside her, no matter where they were.

"Guys?" Clary began softly, walking toward them. Sebastian made a grunting noise of recognition under his breath, his fingers tapping furiously across the laptop while Jace turned around to give her a tight smile. His eyes were bloodshot and tinged with red, either from weed or from something else, she wasn't too sure. "Guys, there was someone at the market." That definitely got Sebastian's attention, his head jerking up and looking back at her.

"Who? Who was it?" He snapped.

"Hey, calm down," Clary told him as she came over to the couch, sitting down on Jace's knee with one arm around his shoulders, facing Sebastian. "It wasn't anyone scary. It was a girl, her name was Lydia." Jace put his arm around her, pressing a kiss to her shoulder and curling his hand over her hip. "She told me that she wanted you guys to help her."

"Help her?" Sebastian frowned. "How?"

"Her fiancée is Meliorn, who works for my dad," she gave a fake smile. "Good times." Sebastian didn't say anything, but he reached over and put his hand on her knee, rubbing his thumb in circles. "He wants out, but he doesn't trust going to the authorities because there's already been informants killed."

"Like we saw in the shit we got from Hodge and Max," Jace murmured.

"Exactly," Clary scratched at the side of her neck before huffing out a sigh. "She's pregnant."

"The girl?" Jace asked.

"Yeah," Clary nodded her head. "And she's scared. Her and Meliorn want to get out. The DEA has approached him before but he doesn't want to risk something happening to him, and then leaving her behind. Alone." Sebastian let out a harsh breath through his teeth, rubbing his hands through short hair. "She was hoping that there was something that we could do to help them get out. Her and Meliorn and their baby." The three of them went quiet, Jace's hand on her hip and Sebastian's on her knee, and the two boys shoulders and thighs pressed hard against each others.

"Maybe he's the one that they're working on at the moment?" Sebastian said quietly. "You know how Hodge said that they thought they had an in? He might be the one they were talking about."

"It doesn't sound like he's to keen, and understandably so," Jace murmured. "But maybe if we can talk to him, and he's got something that he can give to Hodge, then we could sort something out." He frowned as he thought for a moment and then looked over at Sebastian. "Maybe this could help all of us out." They fell quiet again, Sebastian leaning in more heavily against the two of them, and Clary lifting up the arm that wasn't around Jace to put around Sebastian, securing the three of them together.

 _So? You guys like it? Let me know, a couple of words make all the difference to someone who's been slaving over a keyboard *puppy dog eyes*._

 _I'll send out a preview to anyone logged in who leaves a review!_

 _OMG—I went and saw Ellie Goulding in concert last weekend. It's the second time I've seen her live, and she was still just as amazing! My recommended song this week is_ Silhouette _by Aquilo. It's absolutely gorgeous. And then this weekend I'm going to see_ Deepwater Horizon _! It's had great reviews, so I'm pretty excited, plus I get to see Dylan O'Brien on the big screen, which is always a massive plus. I'll undoubtedly be doing a happy dance on my way to the cinema. Haha._

 _Also, in my profile I've put up a list of the new stories that I'm working on and a brief description about them. Check it out and let me know what you guys think :) Always happy to discuss them :) xx_


	18. Chapter 18

_A bit of smut for ya'll. Hope that it makes you guys happy :) It made my crappy week better, so I hope it does the same for you._

They had four days left.

Four days before they needed to go to Valentine with their decision.

It hadn't been too great in the past few days.

Things were tense, and both Sebastian and Jace had been spending a lot of time in their office downstairs. There had been arguing and drawn silences, and Clary was trying to do everything she could to help soothe them, but she really wasn't sure what else she could do. It felt as though they were stuck without a choice of direction, and she knew that neither man wanted to accept Valentine's offer, but it felt like there wasn't another option. He was incredibly dangerous and had a tendency to get his way. People who turned down his offer of a partnership in the past mysteriously disappeared, or all of a sudden went out of business and lost everything for various, suspicious reasons.

They had met up with Hodge twice now, which was making Hodge extremely uncomfortable, and even though he had said he felt sorry for what was happening, he didn't seem to be offering much more help. Clary still hadn't met him, given the boys always had to drive out to hole in the wall bars and cafe's to meet him so that there wasn't anyone who could identify them. Max had started properly liquidating all of their assets as quickly as he could, setting up back accounts. He was also a smart kid, he knew that whatever was going on with them had to do with Clary's father, given the boys still had him finding whatever he could on the man, looking into every alias he could, but he wasn't asking questions, even though he did keep giving them pained looks. Clary wasn't allowed to leave the house alone now, without being escorted by one of the boys or with Jordan, who still didn't know what was going on.

It was almost three in the morning before Clary felt movement next to her in the bed. She sleepily opened her eyes and saw her two men begin to undress. They were stumbling a little, both of them exhausted, and they rolled into bed next to her. Clary blinked her eyes, waking up slowly as they tried to make themselves comfortable. She slid one arm around Sebastian's waist, and tangled her legs together with Jace's, trying to comfort them. Her eyes began to close again, but then she felt Sebastian take in a shuddering breath.

"It's going to be okay," Jace mumbled to the pair of them, obviously prompted by Sebastian's sigh. Clary rolled over onto her back, finding Jace's hand and giving it a squeeze, trying to find comfort from the twisting feeling in her stomach. "We're going to figure this out." Clary stared at Jace, at his chiseled jaw and straight nose, the moon casting pale light across his tanned skin, and she took in a breath through her nose.

"What about Lydia? And Meliorn?" She asked quietly, words feeling funny in her throat at this time in the morning, after she had been sleeping for the past few hours. "What did Hodge say about them?" Sebastian swallowed hard and lifted his hand to rub it over his face, pressing his fingers into his eyes and groaning.

"That seems like a pretty fucking useless path to look down," Sebastian murmured, his words bitter. "Hodge said jack shit about either of them when we asked, but it was fucking clear he recognized Meliorn's name when we told him about them, and about Lydia talking to you." Clary blinked up at him, sucking her lower lip into her mouth, and Jace rolled over to look across her at where Sebastian was. "He's still trying to act as though he's the good guy in this equation, like he's above giving us information on them—"

"He _is_ the good guy, here," Jace sighed, in a way that Clary knew meant he had already said this several times. And she had also heard him say it at least once as well. "He's trying to do the right thing by the law and by his job. Besides, he _did_ give us a lot of information—information he could loose his job over."

"Yeah, well, if this can help bring Valentine down, put a dangerous man behind bars—then isn't that part of his job?" Sebastian growled. "Fuck, he would get some kind of commendation for this if he would just work with us and we brought him down!"

"It's not that simple, Seb—"

"Okay!" Clary lifted her voice to cut off any argument that might start between the two of them. She felt them both take in deep breaths, calming themselves down. Tempers were flaring easily over these past few days, especially since both of them were running on little to no sleep, and Clary sighed. "Both of you just need to—shit. Just take a breath." She was feeling a whole lot more awake now, and she rolled her shoulders and shifted on the mattress.

"Yeah, well, it would be a whole lot easier to take a breath if we weren't under a fucking deadline!" Sebastian burst out, abruptly rolling away from Clary and back out of bed.

"Oh, come on, you only just came to bed!" Clary protested, stretching out a hand toward him.

"Seb," Jace began, his voice resigned.

"No!" Sebastian growled, putting his hands in his short hair and jerking at the strands, standing in front of the open windows in just his briefs, staring out at the ocean. "The best way that we have an out of this whole fucking mess is if we use that guy—Meliorn. And the only way he's going to help us is if he's got someone he trusts that's going to get him and his family away from that all, and we need Hodge for that. And Hodge isn't fucking helping, and you—" he thrust his finger in Jace's direction. "You keep defending him! At our expense!"

"Hey!" Now Jace's voice was rising as he got out of bed and stormed over to where Sebastian was standing. "Don't fucking put this on me!" Clary let out a heavy breath and rubbed her fingers over her forehead, pressing her thumb into her temple to try and relieve the tension headache that had been settling there for the past few days. "I'm trying just as hard as you are here, but one of us has to at least try and keep a level head—"

"So your level headedness is defending the guy who can help us out here?!" Sebastian shouted.

"Hodge is an ally, and we don't want to force him to do something he's not comfortable with because then we might loose his help all together!" Jace snapped back, advancing on Sebastian. Clary watched the two of them carefully, knowing this anger was coming from being pent up for days.

"If we don't force him to help us then we could loose _this_ —" Sebastian jerked his hand between himself, Jace and Clary. "All together!" Jace stared at him for a long moment and then let out a frustrated noise, throwing his hands in the air.

"Guys, come on," Clary tried again. "I think you just need some sleep, you guys need some rest." Both boys glanced over at her, and then went back to glaring at each other. Clary licked her tongue along her lower lip and got up, walking between them. She put a hand on each of their bare chests, flattening her palms and feeling their rapid heartbeats under her touch. They were still glaring at each other, and she turned around so that she was facing Jace, her ass and back pressed against Sebastian while she faced Jace. She slid her hands up his chest, over his shoulders and to either side of his neck. "Please stop fighting," there was a desperate edge to her tone. "The only way we get through this is together." Jace's face softened as he looked down at her, and he reached down to press a kiss to her rosebud mouth.

The kiss felt different from the way Jace usually kissed. Jace was all soft and sweet, but even though he had visibly calmed down a bit, he still wasn't his usual relaxed self. This kiss felt hard and needy, licking his way into her mouth without the usual finesse. He sucked on her tongue and their teeth knocked together a couple of times as he pushed her backwards so that she was firmly pushed against Sebastian, who settled his hands on her hips.

Sebastian and Jace were then kissing, and the kisses they exchanged were brutal and hard, and Clary stayed between them, because she was still half-expecting them to start arguing again. She heard grunts between them, and then there was a hiss from Sebastian as Jace bit down hard on his lower lip, and when she looked over at him, she saw a drop of blood on his chin. She didn't stop them though, letting them get their frustrations out this way, before they turned their attention back to her. Sebastian laced his fingers through her hair, tugging at the strands, pulling her head backwards so that her throat was exposed to Jace. The man in front of her bent forward, his teeth finding her pulse point and biting down.

" _Fuck,_ " Clary gasped out, arching her back, her chest pushed forward so that her breasts and aching nipples were pressed hard against Jace's sturdy torso. He was relentless, sucking at her smooth throat, leaving behind red marks on her otherwise flawless skin. Sebastian was still holding her hair so that she couldn't escape the pleasurable attack on her neck, and he was grinding his hard cock against her perfect ass.

"Fuck, you're so perfect," Jace growled against her body, before his hands found her ass, picking up her up and wrapping his arms around her waist. Sebastian shifted in closer, his hands going underneath her shirt and pushing it up, and scratching lightly at her lower back. Jace kissed Clary's neck one last time before looking over her shoulder to Sebastian. "You're both so fucking perfect," he said earnestly, his eyes meeting the other mans. It was probably as close to an apology as he was going to get, and Sebastian knew it. He nodded shortly, and then set about man handling the pair of them onto the bed.

Clary was the only one still wearing any clothes, and they quickly fixed that problem, and then divested themselves of their briefs. Sebastian and Jace kissed again, still rough, but not quite as feral as it was before. Clary watched them from where she was sitting on the mattress, and dropped her fingers to her cunt, pushing them inside and letting out an instant hiss of satisfaction at the friction. She pumped them in and out a few times, feeling her arousal coat the digits as she watched the two boys.

"Come here," Sebastian growled, pulling away from Jace and grabbing at Clary, tugging her onto her hands and knees and guiding her head down to his cock. Clary knew what he needed and instantly swallowed around him, her lips stretching to suck him down deep, the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat. The abrupt stretch ached a little, but she relaxed her throat, feeling his hands smooth over her hair and then grip the back of her head. He began to move her, his thrusts slow and steady. Clary let him control her and closed her eyes, letting the emotions all wash over her. That ache between her legs was becoming more persistent, especially with no relief, and when one of Sebastian's thumbs started to touch her face, running over cheekbones and then over the obscene stretch of her mouth, she couldn't stop her groan. "Get behind her," she vaguely heard Sebastian say.

She felt a second pair of hands touching her, running down her sides, and then pinching at her ass. She let out another groan, jolting backwards before Sebastian pulled her forward again. Her mind was being pulled in two different directions, wanting to suck and lick at Sebastian until he was spilling down her throat, put also wanting Jace to shove either his tongue, fingers or dick inside her.

"Come on, baby," this time it was Jace's gentle words as he breathed kisses down her spine, making her squirm and twist backwards against him. His fingers ghosted over her body, before he was shifting her legs apart and positioning himself behind her. Clary vaguely heard the rustle of a condom and then Jace was pushing inside her. The motion made her fall forward onto Sebastian even more, and there were simultaneous groans from all three of them.

Their movements synced quickly, and Clary could feel her orgasm burning in her stomach and stretching through her limbs. From the way Sebastian's hands were tightening in her hair, she knew he was close as well, and Jace starting thrusting into her faster to catch up. Sebastian's grunts sounded as though they were being punched out of her as her lips slid up and down his spit-slick cock, and then he was coming down her throat, sighing out her name, and Jace's name. He pulled out of her so that she could properly swallow and then she was orgasming, and she knew Jace was as well.

They fell back onto the covers, all a little sweaty, all a little less tense than they had been twenty minutes before. Clary's jaw ached a bit, and Sebastian rolled over to spoon against her back, pressing a few light kisses to her cheek. Jace turned to face both of them, reaching an arm over Clary so that his hand could rest on Sebastian's hip and just as Clary began to fall back asleep, she heard Jace say,

"You're right. I'm not loosing either of you. We'll talk to Hodge."

* * *

"We want to meet," Jace's voice was firm as he looked over to where Clary was sitting next to Sebastian on the couch, both of them tracking his pacing with their eyes. "No, Hodge, we're not just going to run away. We need to know that we're safe!" Clary's chest clenched at that and he glanced over to his two lovers before stopping his pacing and leaning against the frame of the double doors that lead out onto the balcony. "We want to meet, and we want to talk about Meliorn." Clearly Hodge was still trying to deny that he knew anything about someone called Meliorn because Jace let out a frustrated hiss. "Okay, we're not going to do this again, Hodge. We _know_ that Meliorn is the one that the DEA is trying to turn. We know that. We're not asking you to confirm that, because that's something we're _already_ aware of! We're telling you that we want to meet because we can help flip him."

"You think this is going to work?" Clary asked Sebastian quietly, her worried eyes never leaving Jace's form.

"He's going to help us," Sebastian said firmly, his jaw clenching as he continued listening to Jace. "Whether it's because Jace is asking nicely, or if it's me and Jordan needing to go and pay him a visit." Clary finally tore her eyes away from Jace and gave Sebastian a worried look, and he let out a heavy breath and rested his hands on his knees.

"Look, Hodge!" Jace's tone was getting sharper and his volume was rising, and Clary bit down on her lower lip. "Up until all this shit started happening, we never gave you any trouble. We always had a good working relationship—we both benefited! And this is exactly the same. If you help us, it will in turn be helping you. You will get your inside person with Valentine—think of the career advancement that will come from this if you're the one to bring all of this to your big bosses or whoever the fuck you report back to!" Clary swallowed har as she and Sebastian waited for the outcome of Jace's rant. "We've got three days left, Hodge," Jace's voice became softer after a few moments, and Clary hoped that was a good sign. "We need to get this sorted soon—now." Jace looked over to the two on the couch, his lips parted and his bit between his teeth as he waited for whatever it was Hodge had to say.

Then a relieved smile broke out over his face.

Clary felt her heart jump into her throat.

"Thank you, Hodge," Jace breathed into his phone. "Thank you so much," he paused again, waiting for whatever it was the DEA agent was saying. "Yes, we'll get in contact." He pulled his phone away from his ear and Clary jumped up from the couch, running over and throwing her arms around his neck.

"He's going to help?" Sebastian's voice was tentatively hopeful as he walked over more slowly than Clary. Jace jerked his head in a nod and Sebastian let out a shaky breath, leaning in over Clary's head to press a hard kiss to Jace's mouth. "What do we need to—"

"Guys?" Came a shout from the front door, a couple of knocks pounding against the wood. For a moment, they all froze, but it was a familiar voice, Max's, and they all relaxed as Sebastian called out for him to come in. Max opened the door, his eyebrows pulled together in concern.

"What's wrong, Max?" Clary asked softly, approaching the younger boy.

"You know that there's a van parked across the street right, with two pretty big looking dudes just sitting inside?" He glanced between the three of them.

"I know," Sebastian said quietly.

"You _knew_?!" Clary cried, swinging her wide eyes to Jace. "That there's someone watching our house?!"

"Why do you think you haven't been allowed to leave the house alone?" Sebastian sighed. "They're watching us, making sure that we don't run." Max's lips parted and he looked as though he wanted to ask, but he intelligently kept his questions to himself.

"We've got it under control, Clary," Jace murmured. "Trust us." Clary had been feeling panic building in her stomach steadily since the boys had gotten back from the meeting last week, and it was all just starting to feel as though it was going to take over her head. Jace seemed to read this in her expression, because he came over to her, his hands framing her face, brushing his hands over her cheekbones. "Trust us," he repeated to her and she took in a deep breath, resting her head against his solid chest, seeking comfort in his hold.

"I finished these for you," Max said to Sebastian, pulling three passports out of his back pocket and handing them over. "There's drivers licences inside as well, supporting the new ID's." Max looked over to where Jace and Clary were standing before turning back to Sebastian. "You guys be careful, okay? And if you need anything—you know I'm here." Sebastian gave the younger man a tight smile, and nodded.

 _I wanted to say a big thank you to all you beautiful reviewers. Seriously. I love writing, and the support I get from you guys encourages that love. You're the reason I write so much and so often, and am willing to try new ideas and things like that, so a massive thank you to all you guys :)_

 _Also, I wanted to say that I've loved the support your guys have had toward my new stories. If you haven't already had a look at the short synopsis, they are up on my profile. Your feedback in reviews and in the private messages have been awesome, it's great to talk about them with you guys! If you guys have any requests or anything specific you guys want to see, let me know, and I'll see if it's something that I can work in._

 _Now! Guess what? I've been married two years. What. The Fuck? I feel way to young for that. LOL. But yeah, it's our anniversary next week. So that's pretty awesome :)_

 _Other awesome things are; the TV show_ Designated Survivor _. I've been in love with Keifer Sutherland since_ 24 _, and Maggie Q is in it, and she's fucking badass, although maybe not quite as badass as in_ Nikita _. The song_ I Hate You, I Love You _by Gnash featuring Olivia O'Brien. OMG. I'm addicted. And I've been blasting the cover of_ Lean On _by Openside every time I'm in my car. I heard it live and had to download it as soon as I got home. It is FUCKING AMAZING, as you would know if we're friends on snapchat because I've sent out several of me singing along. Hahahaha._

 _As usual, leave a review, let me know what you think, recommend songs or TV shows or other fics for me to check out. A couple of nice words will go a long way with the shitty week I've had :( I'll send out a preview of the next chapter for anyone logged in :) xx_


	19. Chapter 19

_Not too many chapters left :(_

"You need to text Lydia," Sebastian told Clary after Max had left. "And she needs to set up a meeting with her man."

"When?" Clary asked.

"Tonight," Sebastian said firmly.

" _Tonight_?" Clary's eyebrows raised.

"Well, we don't exactly have any time to waste," Sebastian pointed out. "We've got three days until we're meant to meet your father and give him our...Answer," he let out a breath, a heaving one that Clary had been hearing a whole lot of in the past couple of days. Clary lowered her gaze to stare at the plate in front of her, which still had some of the beef dish that Jace had made for their lunch. She hadn't talked to them to much about what had been going on in her head for the past couple of days, because of them had already been freaking out without her adding her drama to it.

But she couldn't help but feel responsible.

It _was_ her father after all.

"Clary," Jace put his hand on the back of her neck, his grip tightening a little and forcing her head to tilt back so that he could meet her gaze. "Everything is going to work out." Clary stared up at him, not saying anything and he frowned. "What is it?"

"If he hadn't come here looking for me, then we wouldn't be in this mess," she began, her voice shaking a little. "If I wasn't involved with you, you guys would be safe, and your whole lives wouldn't be about to be completely uprooted and—"

"Stop it," Sebastian snapped. "Stop thinking like that. Your _ours_ , Clary, not his. And we're going to protect you. And we don't blame you at all, we blame him. Maybe the fact you're his kid is what drew his attention, but from everything we've read and researched about him, he would have been drawn toward us eventually because of our business." Clary didn't completely believe him, but there was no point in arguing.

Her boys would never, ever admit that she was the reason they were in the mess.

And that was why she loved them.

"Text her," Jace said, dropping a kiss to Clary's forehead. "And tell her that we're going to meet them tonight." He looked over at where Sebastian was standing. "You need to get some of the boys over to look around the place, make sure we're safe to get out."

"I've already text Jordan and Mark," Sebastian muttered, looking back down at his phone.

"Good," Jace nodded, and then turned his gaze back to Clary. "No more of this blame game, okay, baby?" He whispered down to her, his grip still tight on her neck and she managed to give him a single nod, and he leaned forward to kiss her on the mouth. Clary melted into his firm body, leeching the feeling of comfort from him before he gently moved away from her and gestured down at her phone, obviously indicating that she get in contact with Lydia. She found the contact that the blonde girl had added into the phone a few days before and sent off one word.

 _Meet?_

There was a call just half a minute later, from a blocked ID. Clary frowned and held up her phone toward the boys, showing them the ID.

"Answer it," Sebastian said after a moment, his lips tightening.

"Put it on speaker," Jace added. Clary nodded and swiped her thumb across the screen, pressing down on the speaker phone option and holding it in front of herself, between her and the boys.

"Clary," she answered.

"Clarissa Fray?" Came a mans voice and the boys visibly bristled at the sound of the males voice, given they were all expecting Lydia's.

"Yes," Clary replied.

"This is Meliorn," the man said and Clary raised an eyebrow at the boys. They exchanged looks and nodded, although both of them looked apprehensive. Sebastian's mouth was in a flat line and Jace's shoulders were hunched forward, tense.

"Okay," she said carefully.

"I understand that Lydia spoke with you," he continued. "And you've just text her about a meeting."

"Yes, it'll be tonight," Clary replied.

"What time?" Meliorn asked and she looked back at the boys questioningly.

"We'll get back to you with that," Sebastian spoke up. "Just make sure that you keep close to your phone. Do we text Lydia if we want to get in contact with you? This phone number is blocked." His voice was a little testy as he leaned in to speak into the phone.

"Yes. Text Lydia," and then the dial tone sounded through the speaker. Clary twisted her mouth as she looked at the boys.

"What now?" She asked quietly.

"I'm going to call Hodge," Jace muttered, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "I'll get something organized for tonight." He walked away, rolling his shoulders and Clary winced as she heard a crack and a pop from his spine, speaking to the hours that he had been hunched over in the past few days. He went out onto the balcony, speaking into his phone quietly, and Clary glanced across to Sebastian.

"I'm going with you tonight," she stated. Clearly her voice had carried because Jace spun around where he was talking on his phone, glaring back at them.

"No, you're not," Sebastian told her evenly.

"Yes, I am," Clary jutted her chin forward stubbornly, folding her arms over her chest, her eyes meeting Sebastian's, ignoring the way that Jace was practically burning holes in the side of her head where he was standing a few feet away.

" _No_ , you're _not_ ," Sebastian repeated.

"Hold up, Hodge," Jace growled, stepping closer to them. "You're not coming, Clary," he narrowed her eyes at him. "You're going to stay here and we're having Mark and Jordan coming over here to watch you."

"No," Clary stood firm, planting her feet and narrowing her eyes, glancing between the two of them. "I'm coming with you tonight. This involves _all_ of us," she waved her hand between the three of them.

"This has nothing to do with your involvement!" Sebastian told her firmly. "This has to do with keeping you safe."

"I care about all of us being safe," Clary said determinedly. "And I think that the best way to make sure that happens is by all of sticking together. This is part of all of our lives. And I'm coming with you because I'm just as involved as the pair of you. I need to be there." Sebastian looked as though he was going to argue some more, but Jace seemed resigned, and he just arched an eyebrow at Sebastian.

"Fucking hell," Jace muttered and shook his head, reaching out to grip Clary's chin to force her to look at him properly, holding it between two fingers and giving her a serious look. "You do everything Seb asks you to though, okay? Just because we're meeting with this guy, that doesn't mean I fucking trust him an inch." Clary nodded, Jace only saying things that she already knew, but not reminding him that wasn't a total idiot who was incapable of following instructions because she didn't want to start a fight. Jace sighed under his breath, letting her chin go and putting his phone back to his ear, resuming his conversation with Hodge.

A time and place were set, and Clary sent off a text to Lydia.

This time the girl replied, rather than a phone call from Meliorn.

 _We'll be there._

* * *

Just after eight, three cars pulled up to Sebastian, Jace and Clary's house. Those three cars, along with the four cars that they already owned, the drive way was full and the view of the front hour was obscured from view from the van that was parked out in the street. Maia and Jordan were in the first car, Mark Blackthorn was in the second and Max was in the third, and the four of them all piled into the house.

"I don't like this," Jordan stated the instant they were all gathered in the lounge in a tight circle.

"You don't even know what ' _this_ ' is," Jace pointed out.

"And that makes me like it even less," Jordan grunted and Sebastian let out a huff.

"Look, it doesn't matter what you like," he snapped. "The point is, we need all of you to stay here, keep the lights on and curtains shut, move around, make it look as though we're still at home."

"Where are you going?" Mark asked quietly.

"Out," Sebastian said curtly.

"That's mighty helpful," Max crossed his arms over his chest, not looking very happy about this either. Despite the fact that none of their friends knew the details of what was going on, they had a fair idea and they definitely knew the that three of them were in trouble. "The more we know, the better we can help you."

"And I've already told you, we're not going into that," Sebastian's voice was becoming more terse as his frustration rose.

"Hey," Jace nudged him in the side with his elbow, giving him a warning look. "Look, we appreciate everything that you guys are doing for us. But the less you know, the better." The four of them didn't look as though they agreed with Jace, but they all nodded. "Now, you've parked that car around the block?" That question was directed at Mark, who gave a short nod and pulled his set of keys out of his pocket. He tugged one off the key ring and handed it over to Jace.

"What about the guys on the path?" Max asked and Clary's eyes jerked in surprise, although this didn't seem like news to either of the boys. "I don't know how long they've been there, but they're definitely not dressed for a trip to the beach, especially now that it's dark. I'm assuming you guys are going that way, since the van out the front is going to see you if you take the driveway."

"I'll get you two—" Sebastian waved his hand between Jordan and Mark. "—to keep an eye out, we're gonna go over the fence at the side. Send me a text if the men on the path make any move toward the house, but it's unlikely they'll see us."

"What time are you going to be back?" Maia spoke up for the first time, her voice soft.

"Not sure," Sebastian said shortly as he disappeared into the study. He reappeared a moment later with a Glock in his hand, lifting up the back of his shirt and tucking the gun into the waist band of his jeans. "We'll text you before we get back though, we'll let you know when we're coming in." Maia looked over at Clary and then stepped up to wrap her arms around her friend, giving her a tight hug.

"Whatever you're doing, you be careful, okay?" She murmured and Clary nodded, giving her friend a small smile. She was dressed a bit differently than usual, rather than pretty dresses or shorts and a light shirt, she was wearing leggings and a dark colored hoodie, her hair tied up in a bun so that it was away from her face. The boys were in reasonably identical outfits; jeans, hoodies and both of them with guns tucked in their waist bands.

"Let's go," Mark jerked his head at Jordan, and the two boys took the back door out of the house, going into the shed out the back to keep an eye on the path where the two men were apparently situated.

"Were you going to tell me about the guys out the back?" Clary sent an accusing look toward Jace and Sebastian, who looked at least a little bit guilty.

"We didn't want to worry you any more than necessary," Sebastian said by way of an excuse. "Now, let's go." Clary narrowed her eyes, making a mental note to revisit this conversation at a later day about having open and honest communication, but for now, she knew that they needed to move. They went out the front door, which the boys seemed confident couldn't be seen from the van on the road anymore, given all the cars in the driveway, and they ducked forward so that they were hidden behind the cars and fence that ran around the front of their home.

"Seb is going over first, and then you, and then I'll come over last," Jace murmured as they tread carefully through the trees that lined the fence that separated their property from their neighbors.

"Aren't the neighbors going to wonder why we're sneaking across their yard? They might call out to us?" Clary asked.

"Nope," Sebastian replied quietly as he put his hands on the top of the wooden fence and bouncing on the balls of his feet, making sure he could clear it properly in one leap. "Good ol' Nancy and Jeb are always drunk off their asses by this time of night and in the back room, watching dirty movies together." Clary screwed up her nose at that idea of their elderly neighbors and glanced over at Jace, who clearly hadn't known this information either.

"I don't know what's more disturbing," Jace muttered with a distasteful twist of his mouth. "The fact that Nancy and Jeb are older than my grandparents and they still do that, or the fact that _you know that_." Sebastian just rolled his eyes and jumped over the fence. Jace helped Clary over, and then he cleared it easily. Just like Sebastian had predicted, there were no calls out to them from the neighbors, and then they jumped the fence on the other side of that property, which bordered on an alley that lead to the road.

"Quickly," Sebastian murmured, leading the way and glancing over his shoulder every couple of seconds. Jace grabbed Clary's wrist, his grip a little bit too tight for comfort, but she didn't say anything because she understood his reasons why. A nondescript black car was parked just around the corner, and Jace quickly strode to the drivers door, unlocking it and getting inside, Sebastian in the drivers seat and Clary in the back. Jace turned on the engine and pulled away from the curb. Sebastian instantly sent off a few rapid fire texts, Clary assumed they were back to the boys in the house to make sure that they had gotten away clean. The sigh of relief he let out a few moments later confirmed this. "Neither the men on the path from the house, or the van have moved. It looks like we're good."

"Good," Jace said through gritted teeth, clenching his hands around the steering wheel. The silence in the car was stretched and uncomfortable, and Clary kept shifting around in the backseat. She didn't realize how much until Jace gave her a look in the rearview mirror. "You can stay in the car while we go in," he murmured.

"No," Clary shook her head. "I'm coming in." Sebastian and Jace exchanged looks, but they didn't say anything in disagreement.

"It's going to be over quick," Sebastian told her as they reached the highway and the car accelerated forward. "We're only going in for ten minutes." Clary had never been to any of these meetings before, but when the boys had told them that they were going to be keeping the meeting short, she was thinking something like half an hour.

Not ten minutes.

"What the hell can be accomplished in ten minutes?" Clary asked.

"Trust me, we'll get everything we need," Sebastian assured her. Clary must have still looked a little incredulous because Jace tore his eyes away from the road for a moment to glance back at her.

"Don't worry, we will," he told her. "None of us want to be seen together, and you can get a lot done when you're on a countdown." Clary shrugged and went back to fidgeting in the backseat. Jace stretched his hand back to rest it on her lower leg, rubbing his thumb against her comfortingly, while Sebastian just unloaded and reloaded his gun over and over again, metallic grinding noises coming constantly from the passenger side. It took almost twenty minutes for them to reach their destination. It was an old resort that had been converted into a dingy looking pub. Apparently it was one of the few places that they frequented when met with Hodge, because the owner owed Hodge a favor and turned a blind eye to them using one of the back rooms for a couple of hundred dollars.

"Do you know if they're already here?" Clary asked quietly as they parked the car next to a couple of run down looking vehicles.

"That's Hodge's car while he's off duty," Sebastian nodded over to a Holden Commodore. "Not sure what Meliorn and Lydia will be showing up in." Clary nodded and licked her lips nervously, feeling a twist in her stomach as she opened her car door and got out. She let out a shiver, even though the night air wasn't cold and she was wearing more clothes than she usually would at this time of year.

"Stay close," Jace murmured as he slipped an arm around Clary's waist and pulled her in close to his side. "This place isn't particularly friendly." She had already gathered that from the two burly men who were smoking cigarette's outside the building, both with tattoo's up and down their arms, buzz cuts and murderous expressions on their faces. Sebastian lead the way inside, pausing briefly at the bar to slap palms with the man behind the counter, exchanging a small roll of cash in the process before continuing through to a back door that was marked Employees Only. There was a short hallway which smelt like mould, cheap cleaning supplies and the underlying smell of vomit.

"In here," Sebastian kicked open a door at the end of the hall with his toe and the three of them walked inside. Hodge was standing the corner, his arms crossed over his chest and a glare on his face.

"Finally," he growled.

"We're two minutes early," Jace snapped as he glanced down at the watch on his wrist.

"And this must be the one who's pussy has these boys all whipped," Hodge arched an eyebrow as his eyes drifted over Clary. She narrowed her eyes at him, resisting the urge to pull the fingers at him. Sebastian's hand flinched, as though tempted to reach for the gun that was in his waistband, but the expression on his face clearly sent the message because Hodge pursed his lips. "Good to meet you, Clary."

"Mm," she grunted, staying close to Jace's side. There was movement behind the door again, and another man was stepping into the barely lit room—a man that Clary recognized from when she had her meeting with her father—and then Lydia close behind him, her hair falling around her face.

"Right, Meliorn?" Sebastian asked shortly, and the man nodded. "Okay, we're all here," Sebastian looked around. "Let's get started."

 _My song recommendations for this time!_ Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic _the cover by Sleeping At Last,_ I Can't Even _by The Neighbourhood and_ In My Blood _by The Veronicas, which was recommended to me by Caaatttt. Ooh, also a couple of TV shows that I've started watching are_ Lucifer _and_ Blindspot _, which are both pretty good. And I finally got around to watching Straight Outta Compton! So glad I finally watched it. Hahaha._

 _Also, I've updated my profile again, since you guys seemed to like when I modified it last time. So check it out :)_

 _Leave a review, let me know what you think of the chapter, recommend any new songs to me, and let me know if you'd like a preview of the next chapter :)_

 _As a complete side note...No matter who you voted for, there were going to be a lot of unhappy people, and I can see that there have already been protests through the night. Love is going out to everyone, as this is something that will affect us all xx_


	20. Chapter 20

_This is the second to last update before I go on a short break over Christmas/New Years! Hope you enjoy it :)_

For a moment, there was just this awkward, stretched silence.

"Well," Jace raised an eyebrow first at Hodge, and then at Meliorn. "I think that we all know what we came here for, and potentially what we all want to walk away with, so let's get this sorted, because I know that none of us want to be here for any longer than we need to be." Sebastian nodded and shifted his weight from foot to foot, careful to put his body between Meliorn and Clary's, clearly in a protective stance. Jace was already between Clary and Hodge, the pair positioned like two guard dogs.

"I want Lydia and my child protected," Meliorn spoke up, holding his head high. He rested his hand on his woman's hip, his fingers stretched toward her curved stomach.

"Why not come straight to the DEA then?" Hodge retorted. "Why are you going through these people?" He nodded shortly at Jace and Sebastian.

"Because too many people have already died under the guise of DEA protection," Meliorn snapped, narrowing his eyes. "I've been with Valentine long enough to see three men, including my cousin, killed because they were going to narc on him and his business. I wasn't thinking when I got involved in all of this, and now I'm in too deep to get out. I'm not one of his top men, but I have access to a certain amount of things," he spared a glance over at Clary. "I know that she's his daughter, and I knew when Valentine came to the island that he planned on reaching out to her, by way of getting in contact with her men." Clary pursed her lips together, her eyes dropping to the dirty floor. She already blamed herself for being the connection between her lovers and her father, but hearing it out loud just made the knife in her stomach twist harder.

"Thanks for that," she muttered, and Jace squeezed her elbow comfortingly.

"Also, one person themselves will not be enough to take down Valentine," Meliorn continued as though Clary hadn't spoken. "You need more than that. If something happens to me, you need to have a back up, which would be Sebastian and Jace. If something happens to them, then you have me." Both Lydia and Clary shared similar fearful looks before dropping their gazes.

"That still doesn't tell me why you think that bringing _these two_ into it is going to help," Hodge was still glaring, clearly not happy about this situation. Not that he could exactly be blamed, given the institute he had dedicated his life to was being questioned.

"Because they love her," Meliorn said bluntly, his gaze shifting to stare at the red head, and then at the men in front of her. That caught both boys off guard, and Sebastian and Jace exchanged surprised looks. "You understand the need to protect someone on a more personal level," his own eyes were hard as he looked back toward Hodge. "This isn't some case file to them, they have an invested interest. That's why I trust them over you," he concluded. Silence rang out after the finishing sentence, and Jace was the first to break it, letting out a snort.

"I can totally see where the man's coming from," he shrugged, looking at Hodge. "And you blatantly told us that you keep loosing informants, so everything he's saying is true."

"So I think the question going forward is; what do we do now?" Sebastian asked flatly, looking between Hodge and Meliorn.

"Meliorn will give you Valentine," Lydia spoke up quietly from behind her fiancée, her voice barely audible. She seemed a whole lot different from the girl who had been confident enough to jab a gun in Clary's back in broad daylight. Although, she had been desperate, trying to help the man she loved, so it was understandable that she would go to lengths that would usually be completely out of character. "He'll testify, he'll give you everything he can, he'll say whatever you need him to."

"And what's the condition?" Hodge grunted.

"I want immunity for both of us," Meliorn began.

"That can be arranged," Hodge placated, although he did sigh in resignation as he glanced over at Jace, Sebastian and Clary. "I'm assuming your conditions are the same, and your girl kept safe."

"We can take care of Clary," Sebastian said sharply. "But yes, the immunity, of course, is something that we need in writing before we're going into that meeting with a wire or any other type of recording device." Hodge huffed a little under his breath but nodded his head. Meliorn glanced back at the blonde beside him before continuing.

"And Lydia leaves the country first," he concluded. Hodge nodded again, looking relieved that those were the only conditions.

"We can sort that out, too," he said.

"The immunity is for you to take care of. But Lydia?" Meliorn shook his head. "Not by you," his gaze turned back to Jace and Sebastian. "By you. By your men. I don't want the DEA to know where she is." Sebastian's eyes flickered between Hodge and Meliorn and then nodded. Meliorn licked his lips and glanced toward Lydia, who was holding onto his arm, watching the transactions between the men with wide eyes. "I'm trusting you with the two most important people in my life," Meliorn's voice wasn't so confident anymore, swallowing hard as he looked at Sebastian and Jace. "You need to promise me that you'll look after Lydia and our baby just like you would look after Clary."

"Hey," Jace's voice was soft. "All of our fates are combined on this one. We need to look out for each other," he reached out a hand, a peace offering, between them. "You have my word that we will protect her with everything we have." That seemed to mollify Meliorn, because he reached out and took Jace's hand, shaking it firmly. The moment was significant, but Hodge just rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Alright, so what are we doing here, then? You're going to look after her, get your little hacker boys onto it or whatever, that's all well and good. When does the part about taking Valentine down come into it?" Hodge snapped.

"If you can get her out beforehand, then I'm all yours on the day you need to make the meet," Meliorn was still talking to the two boys, all but ignoring Hodge until his next sentence. "And you need to have my immunity agreement."

"The meet's in three days time," Sebastian scratched the back of his head. "It's a bit of a tight squeeze, but we'll get Max onto it. We'll get it sorted." Meliorn nodded and Lydia's body seemed to sag a little in relief.

"Where is this meet happening?" Hodge asked and Meliorn looked back toward the older man for the first time.

"Valentine hasn't told us a time or place yet," he said. "But that's not unusual. Most of the time he won't tell us until the morning. So you're just going to have to have your men all ready on that day, and I can notify you as soon as I know, and then you can move all your men into...Into position, or whatever it is you need to do."

"We're going to need to set you boys up with wires," Hodge stated, waving his hand at Sebastian and Jace.

"That's gonna be difficult," Sebastian muttered. "Given we're under surveillance, but I'm sure we'll be able to sort something out."

"And then we're going to need you to step up," Hodge looked back at Meliorn. "Because one transaction on wire isn't enough to take him down for good. That's the start, that'll be enough to arrest him, but then to start bringing him down for everything else, we need you to testify. It's going to be a lengthy process, I hope you're aware of that." Meliorn swallowed hard, and Lydia's grip on his arm tightened, but both of them nodded. Clary felt her heart beating harder in her chest, seeing the frightened looks on both of their faces. "Well, that's all we need to discuss. I'll be in touch with you—" he pointed toward Jace and Sebastian. "And then you need to co-ordinate with him—" he pointed at Meliorn.

"We can do that," Sebastian nodded solemnly.

"You know I'm going to have to tell the DEA," Hodge warned Meliorn, his voice a little threatening. "We've got three days to get everything moving, and I'm going to need to bring in my boss and essential personnel. This is a big operation to get through in just three days."

"I won't be doing anything until I know that Lydia is safe and that immunity agreement is signed and sighted," Meliorn repeated his earlier sentiments.

"How are you going to sight it?" Hodge arched an eyebrow. "I won't be seeing you again, not until this is all over." Meliorn pursed his lips and then looked toward Sebastian and Jace.

"I trust them," he said gruffly. "Show it to them when you take them theirs, and they will tell me. Clary has Lydia's number." Sebastian looked a little taken aback at the trust being placed in them as the man turned his hard eyes toward him, but nodded. Meliron pressed his lips together and looked down at the watch on his wrist. "We need to go. Remember," his eyes were still hard and dangerous as he looked between Sebastian and Jace. "She needs to be out of the country. On a plane and _gone_ before I'll help with anything."

"We understand," Jace murmured with a nod. "And we'll take care of it."

"I'll have a passport photo for her sent to your phone," this comment was directed at Clary, who gave him a nod. Lydia gave Clary a fleeting, shaky smile before the pair disappeared out the door. Sebastian gave Clary a look over his shoulder.

"Told you it would only take ten minutes," he told her, giving her a flat smile. Clary's eyes widened in surprise, looking at the time on her phone, hardly believing that such a short amount of time had past for such an important conversation. Her head was reeling, and she was silent as the boys took her each by an arm and lead her from the room.

* * *

It had been two days.

One day before the meeting with Valentine was going down.

There had been arguments and furious silences and there had even been a fist thrown through a wall. Disagreements about how the meeting was going to go down, sarcastic snipes jabbed at one another and long, heavy sighs as the two boys gave each other space, retreating to opposite ends of the house.

They had barely gotten any sleep in the past week, since the first meeting with Valentine, and now tomorrow, it was the big day.

Clary wanted to think to herself that after tomorrow it would all be over, but she wasn't too sure.

There was always that chance that it wasn't going to work out.

She was trying her hardest not to think that, she was trying to keep a brave face because the boys needed to focus on everything else that was going on right now, not on her. But now, it was eleven thirty, and Sebastian had just gotten back from sneaking out to meet Max and drop Lydia off at the younger boys house so that he could take her to airport, and the meeting was only hours away. Valentine had sent Sebastian and Jace both texts to tell them to be ready at ten o'clock in the morning and he would have a car sent for them. Everything was set at their end, with Meliorn and Hodge, but that didn't mean things were going to work perfectly.

Even the best laid plans could make the biggest messes.

Clary had told the boys that she was going to bed, and then she had escaped upstairs, choosing to go to the end room, which was her private room, as opposed to the one that they shared. She then huddled under her blankets and sobbed into her pillow, hoping that they couldn't hear from where they were, one level below her.

She lost all concept of time as she wept, her body aching and tight from the tension that she had been carrying, her throat felt scratchy and dry and her eyes were bloodshot and sore. She was still crying when she felt a hand rest on her lower back, a body climbing into bed behind her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. A second body slid under the covers in front of her, turning her head away from the pillow and carding his fingers gently through her hair.

The tender and loving ministrations just made her cry harder, clutching onto Jace's shirt and burying her face in his chest. Sebastian curved his body around hers from behind, his knees tucking up behind hers, torso pressed hard against her back, and she could feel his breath on her neck.

"We love you, Clary," Jace murmured, pressing kisses against her forehead and her hairline. "We love you so much. So much." Clary wanted to keep crying, her chest still felt heavy and she could still feel the immense pressure behind her eyes, but it seemed as though her body had told her that she had cried enough, and there were no tears left. She let out a few hiccups, taking in shuddering breaths, and Sebastian slipped his hand underneath her singlet and rubbed his hand in comforting circles. Jace was still kissing her face, and had caught one of her hands, holding it against his beating heart.

"Everything is going to be fine," Sebastian whispered against her neck, nuzzling his nose into her hair and then pressing his mouth to her shoulder. "We've got this under control, Clary. I promise you."

"You c-can't say that!" Her voice sounded hysterical, even to her as she pulled away from Jace and tried to look over her shoulder at Sebastian. "You d-don't know that for c-certain!"

"Ssh ssh," Jace hummed and tightened his grip on her hand. "You can't think like that—none of us can. That's not going to help anyone."

"But what if something happens?!" Clary cried, jerking away from Jace properly this time and sitting up to glare at both of them. "You can't know that nothing is going to go wrong! They might know about Meliorn, or they might find the wire on you—that happens all the time on TV! A-and we already know that he's got no problem with killing people! It keeps being said that he's killed so many of his men, people that he was probably close to, so what's to stop him from doing that to—" she broke off, her voice quivering, and Jace sat up as well, reaching out to cup her jaw, one of his thumbs touching her tear stained cheek. It was hot from where it had been pushed into the pillow, and sticky from tears.

"We've got each others backs out there," Sebastian was at her back, one arm around her waist while the other pushed her hair away from her neck, over her shoulder. "And we've got one hell of a good reason to make it out of there."

"You," Jace breathed, his hand moving down to her chin and bringing her face upward. She blinked at him, her wet eyelashes clinging together. "We're always going to come back to you, Clary." Clary stared at him for a long time before she took in a shaky breath and nodded. Jace stared back at her, golden eyes worried but steady, and he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Even though he was talking as though it was a sure thing, his kiss as a little shaky, and it made Clary want to cry again. His mouth was firmly against hers, insistent, but not in a way that told her he wanted anything sexual, just that he needed to feel her against him.

Sebastian reached around to rest his hand on Jace's hip, his chin tucked in the curve between Clary's shoulder and neck. She could feel every breath he took as his chest expanded against her back, and when she felt a catch on every intake, it just cemented the feeling of fear in the pit of her stomach.

Clary fell asleep like that, cradled between both of their bodies, exchanging kisses and whispers, trying to memorize every curve and line and taste and smell of the two men that she loved with all of her heart, just in case this was the last time she experienced this.

 _As I was going through and editing these chapters, I was watching_ Princess Bride _with my hubby. Omg. Absolutely love that movie. Don't think I'll ever get sick of it. It's just so fucking amazing! Will always be in my top five movies :) I pretty much quote every line as the movie plays. Whoops. Hahahaha. My song rec's for this time are_ On Your Side _by The Veronicas and_ Time After Time _the cover by Jessica Mauboy._

 _Leave a review, let me know what you guys think :)_

 _I'll send out a preview for everyone who's logged in xx_


	21. Chapter 21

_This is my last update of the year! I just wanted to say a massive thank you to all of your support you guys have shown me and reviews that you have left. I'll be back around February next year, but until then, I'm still able to be reached through here if you send me a PM, or if you wanted to add me on Facebook or Snapchat :) Also, make sure you check out the authors note at the bottom in regards to my upcoming stories._

"You know that there's still men outside, right?" Jordan's voice was tight as he glanced between Sebastian and Jace before looking back to where Clary was sitting on the back of the couch, arms crossed tightly over her chest, her lips pursed together in a thin, pale line. "They saw me come in here."

"Doesn't matter," Sebastian shook his head. "They would expect us to leave someone here with Clary, we would be stupid not to," he thought about it for a moment, biting down on his lower lip. "Actually, maybe I should asked one of the other boys to come over to. The men from the path are gone, I did a sweep earlier, but we still don't know how many of them are in the van. There's two in the front, and there could be more in the back."

"Hey, man, I've got this," Jordan assured Sebastian, clearly trying to sound calm although he looked a little nervous. "Unless there's something more going on here than I know," he paused and snorted. "Actually, there's a _lot_ going on here that I don't know, and pretty much all I know is that it's dangerous," he took in a deep breath as he met Clary's gaze. "If you guys want to call in Mark, maybe that's not such a bad idea." Jace swallowed hard as he rested his hands on the belt that was threaded through his jeans.

"We need to go now," he said quietly and Sebastian nodded.

"Uh, you can't call Mark," he muttered to Jordan. "Mark's on something else right now. But call one of the other boys. I should have thought of this earlier," he let out a short breath. "Shit, why didn't I think of that before?" He hissed to himself, eyes narrowing.

"Hey, hey," Clary got up and rested her hand on his arm. "You've got a lot going on right now. I'm going to be fine," she gave a shaky smile in Jordan's direction. "Jordan's got me, and one of the other boys will be here soon. You guys just need to...Do your thing." Sebastian nodded, although she could already see the guiltiness seeping into his expression.

"We should have gotten you out of here, like what we did with Lydia," he murmured.

"You know that there was no way I was leaving without you," Clary teased him lightly, even though her voice was tight. "I'm too stubborn for that."

"Damn straight," Jace came over and put his hand around the side of Clary's neck, giving it a light squeeze. "You do everything they tell you to, okay? You keep safe." Jordan was watching all three of them, confused as hell, but knowing that something serious was happening right now. Clary felt tears prickling at the corners of her eyes and she sniffed, trying to hold them back—she had thought that she didn't have any left after the hours last night that she had spent buried in her pillow.

"I love you," her voice trembled as she looked between the boys, green eyes bright and watering. "Keep safe."

"I love you," Jace repeated back the sentiment.

"I love you, too," Sebastian murmured, leaning in for a hard kiss. When he moved away, Jace gave her a kiss that was just as hard, resting his fingers against her cheek before pulling away and striding quickly out of the house. Clary watched them go, letting out a few shaky breaths, and gave Jordan a shaky smile.

"We've got this," Sebastian told Jace, his voice firm as they approached his jeep. Jace stared at Sebastian over the bonnet for a long beat before getting inside, not answering. They got inside, Jace in the passenger seat, fiddling with the belt around his waist, just like he had been all morning. Sebastian cast a look his way as he turned on the engine. "You're going to need to stop doing that. You don't want to draw attention."

"Yeah, just nervous," Jace muttered. Hodge knew that showing up the morning of the meet or asking either of the boys to sneak out would be too risky. It was likely that there were even more men watching his house. Sebastian sneaking out last night to make sure Lydia had gotten away safely had been dangerous enough, but he made a stop on his way back, picking up a few things from Hodge and two other DEA agents. Sebastian hadn't been able to help the way he had given the two men in uniform nervous looks, not feeling comfortable surrounded by men who were blatantly agents against drug use, which was his lifestyle. But they hadn't said anything about it, merely handed him a belt for Jace to wear and a pendant on a beaded necklace for him to wear with wires embedded inside.

"We're going to go in there, get him to talk about the partnership he wants us to make so that we've got him implicating himself on tape, and then we get out of there," Sebastian repeated the plan back to him, even though Jace knew exactly what they were doing. "As soon as we're clear, DEA is going to move in."

"Yup," Jace nodded shortly, staring out the front window with a flat expression on his face. Sebastian swallowed hard as his hands flexed around the staring wheel. They were clear over their neighborhood now, and Sebastian already knew that they were being followed by a dark coloured 2014 Ford Escort, a couple of cars behind them. They would be Valentine's men, making sure no one was following Jace and Sebastian. Sebastian had already known that they would be followed, and he had blatantly told Hodge that there was no way that they could trail them, they would be seen.

Instead, Sebastian had text Hodge as soon as they had gotten a location from Valentine this morning. It didn't give them much time to scout out the place, which was somewhere in the middle of the dusty lands that surrounded the city. It was in the middle of nowhere, barely anywhere for a team to hide to have their backs, and when the boys were telling Clary that everything was going to be okay, they wasn't sure.

There wasn't really anywhere for the DEA agents to hide to give them the cover they needed if things went wrong. They probably weren't going to have any support, and so if something went down in the middle of the transaction, if Valentine thought at any point that they were playing him, that was it.

They would go down, and there was nothing that the DEA could do about it.

That was where Mark came into it.

Mark had been in the army with Sebastian, and he had been a grade A sniper. So he had gotten a text at the same time the DEA had this morning, telling them where the meet was. If there was an angle to be found, Mark would be there, with a rifle pointed at them throughout the whole meet. If there wasn't an angle to be found, well, then they were just going to have to put all of their faith in the DEA, which neither of them were particularly happy about.

"We need to make it back to her, Seb," Jace's voice was barely audible as he stared down at their hands. They were turning off the highway now, onto a side road that lead far away from population, into almost a flat, desert landscape. It took them nearly half an hour, and when they reached the turn off to the meeting point, the only life to be seen was the Ford Escort behind them, not even pretending not to be following them now.

"We will," Sebastian told him. "We will, okay?" Jace looked over at him an swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down and he nodded. Sebastian stared at the road, slowing the car down as they continued down the side road where it changed from actual gravel road to just compacted mud and sand. "There they are," Sebastian murmured and Jace looked up, taking in a breath through his nose. "Guns are in the glove box." Jace nodded and reached forward, pulling two out and running his thumb down the smooth metal.

He had never been a fan of guns, left most of that to Sebastian and the rest of his boys. He knew how to shoot, wasn't a bad shot either, given Sebastian and Jordan had made him go to the range and get acquainted with a weapon when their business started to expand. He even carried one from time to time, when it was necessary, like when they had met Meliorn for the first time the other day.

But he had never needed to fire one at somebody before.

He really hoped today wasn't going to change that.

Sebastian parked a few meters away from the other cars, half hidden from the gathering of men who were standing near them. He turned off the vehicle and looked in his rear view mirror as the Ford Escort was pulling up next to the other cars. Sebastian turned off the car and pulled the keys out, clenching his jaw, before holding out his hand toward Jace. Jace handed him one of the guns, his movements jerky, and his breaths were coming out sharp, in through his nose and out through his mouth. Sebastian reached over and gripped Jace's hand, holding his fingers tightly.

"We've got this," he said, his voice low and rough, repeating his words from before. His grip on Jace's hand was so tight that his knuckles were white and bloodless. Jace pressed his lips together in a flat line, meeting Sebastian's eyes, scared but trusting.

"Let's go," he replied and Sebastian nodded. They got out of the car, squaring their shoulders, and walking over to where Valentine was standing with five of his men, another one standing a few feet away, next to the Escort, obviously the one who had been following them. Sebastian noted Meliorn standing near Valentine, a gun held loosely in his hand, but he let his gaze slide right past him, not wanting to show any signs of recognition on his face.

"Boys," Valentine gave them a grin, a nasty, slimy one that didn't reach his eyes. Jace couldn't help but stare at the man, the man who was related to the woman that he loved. There were absolutely no physical traits shared between the two of them, and it didn't appear as though there were any personality traits either, given how warm and loving Clary was, and how cold and manipulative this man clearly was. "Isn't it a lovely day?" He spread his arms out, looking up at the sky, which was clear of any clouds, the Laguna sun already burning down on them and creating heat waves in the distance even though it was only mid-morning.

"We're not here to discuss the weather," Sebastian said flatly. "We're here about your proposal."

"Of course," Valentine tipped his head forward. "Although, I'm sure you understand, we're going to need to search you before we start with any conversation about business." Jace felt his stomach dip, but he made sure to keep his expression flat, nodding, along with Sebastian. Two men stepped forward, flicking their fingers at them, indicating that they lift up their arms. Both Sebastian and Jace spread their legs and held up their arms. They were patted down, their guns pulled from their waistbands and showed to their boss. "I didn't expect you not to come without any weapons," Valentine muttered before raising his voice. "So you can keep them, just keep in mind that you are completely out manned and out gunned. You even _think_ about using one of those on me, you're dead."

Sebastian and Jace didn't doubt that for a second, but kept their faces neutral.

"So," Valentine clapped his hands together as their guns were handed back to them, and they slipped them back into their waistbands. "My proposal," the fake smile that he had been wearing dropped off his face, slipping his thumbs into his two front pockets, eyes flinty and narrowed. "I'm assuming you boys were smart about this."

"And by smart you mean we did some checking up on you? And found out that anyone who says 'no' to you ends up dead?" The words were out of Jace's mouth before he could censor himself and he felt Sebastian stiffen next to him. Valentine snorted, mouth twisting into a snarl and shrugging.

"Something like that," he didn't bother to deny it.

"What sort of guarantee do we have that we're not going to end up like them?" Sebastian asked, getting straight into what Hodge needed on tape.

"Well, if you're working for me, clearly I'm not going to go after you," Valentine stated it as though it was the most obvious fact in the world, but both boys just raised their eyebrows disbelievingly at him. He let out a laugh and tilted his head to the side. "Look, if you're good to me, then I'm going to be good to you. Everything I said that first time still sticks." Jace and Sebastian looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes, wondering exactly how to push without making him suspicious. Sebastian ducked his head, pursing his lips and tapping his chin with two fingers, as though thinking.

"So it was three years, with a twenty-eighty split," Sebastian began. "With re-negotiation after those years had past. I'm assuming that's because you'd like a bigger cut." Valentine stared at him levelly.

"We will deserve more, given we will have made your business a whole lot more profitable," he answered. "We'll expand your whole operation."

"And at the end of it all, we don't have a choice, right?" Jace interjected. "Because if we say no, we're not walking away from this." Valentine's eyes were flat as he looked at the golden haired boy.

"You know, I thought it was this one who was meant to be the hot head," he gestured at Sebastian. "And _you_ were meant to be the smart one," he looked back at Jace.

"Is that what your men reported back to you with when they were spying on us?" Jace snapped with an arch of his eyebrow.

"Yes," Valentine snorted, his voice cold. "That's exactly what my men reported back to me." Meliorn shifted from foot to foot behind his boss and between two other men who were wearing suits and clearly were carrying at least one weapon on their person. "And given you clearly know who I am and what I'm capable of, I'm wondering what's got you running your mouth and feeling so brave?" He stepped closer to Jace until he was right in front of him, sharing the air he was breathing. Jace almost choked on a breath but forced himself not to break eye contact, even though he could feel Sebastian shifting next to him, probably instinctively going for the gun resting against his lower back.

"You're threatening my family," Jace replied evenly. "And my livelihood. How are you not expecting me to be pissed off and asking questions?" Valentine regarded him for a moment, looking suspicious, and then shrugged.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that I brought insurance," he stated, lifting his eyes. All of the men, including Jace and Sebastian, turned their heads at the sound of another vehicle approaching. It pulled up close to them, and Jace squinted, trying to see past the tinted windows and inside. Turned out, there was no need, because the driver got out and pushed the shades off his face and on top of his head, holding a gun in one hand as he walked to the back door of the car. He opened it up and reached inside, his face blank as he jerked once and then stepped out.

Dragging Clary out.

"What the fuck?!" Sebastian let out a shout and lunged forward, but there were two men at his side, grabbing both of his arms and pulling him back.

"What the fuck is she doing here?! She's not a part of this!" Jace's whole body was vibrating but he managed not to move as Clary was brought. Sebastian was straining against the two men who were holding his arm, his eyes wild, and watching as Clary was brought to stand directly in front of them. She looked unharmed, but there were streaks of tears through the make up on her face, and there was a thick piece of masking tape slapped over her mouth, stopping her from making any noise. She was stopped beside Valentine, and once again, the boys were struck by how completely unlike one another the father and daughter were.

"We came here," Sebastian grinded out through his teeth. "We came here and did what you wanted. Why did you bring her?!"

"If you fucking touch her—" Jace began.

"You'll _what_?!" Valentine sounded as though he was loosing his temper for the first time, his voice lifting. "This is not a negotiation!" Clary flinched beside him, held still by the man who had dragged her out of the car. Jace shifted his gaze to look at her, his mouth dry as he saw how wild her eyes were.

Jace had never shot anyone before.

He had never _wanted_ to, or even thought about it.

Not until right now.

He was feeling downright murderous, and clearly it was showing on his face, because Clary was shaking her head at him, her eyes pleading, and that was the only thing that was stopping him going for his gun. He took in a few more rough breaths, forcing himself not to reach out for Clary, not to reach out for Sebastian, and trying to focus back on what Valentine was saying. He was shouting, clearly getting angrier at their responses, or maybe lack thereof.

"—I gave you a week to think this over!" Valentine was growling, a gun now in his hand. He must have pulled it out of his holster while Jace was zoned out, trying to get himself back under control. "I gave you a week when there really wasn't a choice to be made!" His voice was raising and from the way that Meliorn's eyes were flitting from side to side, Sebastian was worried about what was going to happen next.

He was also worried about Jace and what his lover was planning on doing, because the veins in his neck were corded so tight they were sticking out and his whole body was trembling. He could feel the rage coming off the man, and with Clary standing there, shaking and scared, it felt like this situation was only seconds away from exploding out of control. It seemed as though they had done a complete switch—usually it was Sebastian who was fighting to keep himself under control, but this whole mess had flipped a switch in Jace, undoubtedly something to do with Clary being threatened.

"Listen—" Sebastian began, hoping that his voice didn't sound as furious as he felt.

"No!" Valentine practically roared. " _You_ listen! I gave you boys a better opportunity than I give to the rest of those fuckers I've got under my belt, and I gave you an even longer time to think about it! Now, that is all to do with her!" He jabbed his gun in Clary's direction, taking a step away from Jace and toward her. Both boys flinched at the motion, and Meliorn licked his lips nervously. "And mainly that's just out of some sort of misguided fatherly affection, because in all honesty, she means more to you than to me!" He snorted, a deranged look in his eyes as he shoved the muzzle of the gun even closer to Clary's face and she flinched.

"Don't you—" Jace bit out.

"Stop thinking that you've got some kind of control over this situation!" Valentine snarled. "I have absolutely no problem with killing anyone who gets in my way, and you're all fucking aware of that! Now, you've got two options here!" His gun was wavering a little, getting ever closer to Clary's head, and the red head squeezed her eyes shut momentarily. "The first option, is the smart one and the only one where you all walk away! You join with my operation, we help expand your business, we divide the profits. The second option is where I put a bullet through each of your heads..." Sebastian's body jerked forward. "Starting with her," the gun pressed against Clary's temple viciously and the petite red head let out a squeak.

The boys saw red.

It all seemed to happen at once, and the whole this was just a mess.

Suddenly there were sirens, clearly from the DEA agents all moving in after deciding that this conversation had gone far enough. Sebastian was going to ream Hodge out for that later because the minute Clary was dragged from the car, they should have been screaming in.

Then the first gunshot went off.

And then a second one.

"Jace!" Sebastian gripped the man next to him, pulling his arm to force him to duck his head and lower his body. "Keep your head down!" His eyes spun around the group of people in front of him, where Meliorn had run toward one of the vehicles and was taking cover. The sirens were deafening, there must be at least ten cars coming toward them, wheels churning up dust and billowing clouds out behind the SUV's.

"Where the fuck is she?!" Jace shouted, letting Sebastian drag him backwards to hide against the side of one of the cars drive in by Valentine's men. Sebastian blinked, trying to see over the bonnet of the car, and there was the sound of another gunshot, a bullet pinging off of the metal of the car, and then a second one.

"You gave me up?!" Valentine's roar could be heard over the shouts from the other men, the gunshots that were going off—this time it seemed as though Meliorn was firing back at the rest of Valentine's men, clearly taking the boys side. "You're never going to walk away from this! None of you are!" There was a muffled squeal that maybe neither of the boys would have been able to hear if they were straining their eyes to hear anything from their girl. Jace looked through the window of the car they were behind, seeing Valentine walking forward and dragging Clary with him, the gun shoved to her temple.

"Clary! Clary!" Jace was screaming and lunging forward, and it felt like he couldn't get to her fast enough, his legs feeling as though they were made of lead, barely propelling him forward. His feet scrabbled at the ground to get out from behind the car.

"Jace!" Sebastian tried to grab him and pull him back before he saw what had triggered Jace, and then he was running right after the golden haired man, toward Valentine and Clary.

"You think that you can just flip on me?!" The sirens were close now, only half a minute away. That meant they were on the clock, because Valentine knew that he was almost out of time. And people did crazy things when their time was running out. Valentine was holding her in front of him, protecting himself from any thoughts the boys had of shooting directly at him. "You thought that I wasn't serious—even after all that checking up that you did on me?!" His finger was on the trigger and they weren't going to make it to him on time.

A shot went off—amongst the many others—this one ringing right by Jace's ear.

Clary's head jerked backwards and she fell to the ground.

 _Now, something that I wanted to ask everyone, is if you can all check out the upcoming stories on my profile, and let me know what your top three picks would be? Just so I have an idea of the ones that people are looking forward to and can focus on those :)_

 _The things that I'm into at the moment are Charles/Erik from_ X-Men _, the reboot trilogy, with Michael Fassbender and James McAvoy. Holy shit. So beautiful. Completely obsessed. And then it's like I've become re-obsessed with Derek/Stiles from_ Teen Wolf. _The songs I've had on replay are_ Can't Fight This Feeling _by Justin Timberlake, which I know has been completely overplayed, but it's just such a happy song, I'm totally in love! And the second one is_ Last Night On Earth _by Delta Goodrem, which is just so sweet. And the last one is_ Give It Up To Me _by Sean Paul and Keyshia Cole, an old one._

 _Right! So, I'll be back next year, pretties :) Until then, one last review? Pretty please? And I'll send out a preview :)_

 _Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year to you all :) xxx_


	22. Chapter 22

_This is the final chapter! OMG! So depressing :( I hope you guys enjoy it, and thank you so much for your support throughout this story :)_

Sebastian had loved Jace since before he properly knew what the word meant. All he knew was that wherever Jace went, he wanted to follow, he wanted to be right there behind him. Leaving Jace to join the army had been one of the hardest things that he had ever done, and it literally felt like he had been leaving a part of his soul behind. But it was something that he needed to do, for himself, and so he had soldiered through. And then he had come back, and Jace had been right there, arms open, welcoming him back into his life.

He remembers the first time that he had seen Clary. She had looked so young and lost on the couch of the private room in the upper floor of one of the clubs that he recently frequented, selling to the owner and a lot of the club goers. He had seen her a few times before, and had thought to himself that she was clearly underage, probably got in on a fake ID. Well, fake ID _or_ flashing the guard at the door.

But there was something about this time that had made him stop and look through the flimsy purple curtains at her. She was drugged out of her mind, he could tell it wasn't just alcohol by her eyes. Her head was tipped all the way back and her pupils were blown wide, and there were two guys crawling all over her. She wasn't complaining, but it didn't even look as though she was functioning enough to say 'no' even if she wanted to. It wasn't anything unusual, nothing that Sebastian hadn't seen a hundred times before with other people and ignored, but there was something about this girl that was different.

He had barged in, punching both men a few times in the face and extended a hand to her. She had frowned blearily at him, confused about what was going on around her, but she nodded and let him pick her up. She mumbled a few unintelligible words before resting her head against his chest and falling asleep as he carried her out of the club and into her car. Jace had been been confused with Sebastian had come through the front door with an unconscious girl, but he hadn't said anything. He had watched in silence as Sebastian made her a bed on the sofa, taking off her heels, getting her a water bottle and some pills to throw back to help with the headache she was going to have in the morning. There had been this soft look in Jace's eyes, which he later said was brought on by the almost loving way he had looked after Clary.

Sebastian hadn't been sure what was going to happen when he came downstairs the next day, and saw Jace looking after Clary. He wasn't sure if she was going to leave and they were never going to see her again, but when she had woken up and looked between the two of them, he really, really hoped that she was going to stay.

For a long time, nothing happened between them.

She floated between their place and her home.

Her trust issues were clear, which Sebastian could completely respect. Her and Jace got close first, given Jace had that warm kind of personality that drew everyone in. Sebastian hadn't been jealous, like he thought he would, and sometimes he wondered why he didn't. And then he and Clary got close, and Sebastian was okay when she fell asleep with her head on his lap. He was okay when she touched him, when she hugged him, when she kissed his cheek.

He had kissed her first, right in front of Jace, when they were sharing a bong with a new strand of marijuana. They were all high, blazed out of their minds, and Sebastian barely remembered anything about that night except that kiss. From the way that Jace had breathed out in their ear how hot they looked together and then given him one of the best blow jobs of his life, his lover clearly remembered the kiss between the two as well.

Sebastian didn't regret bringing Clary home.

He loved her.

He loved Jace.

She and Jace were his life.

Jace never thought that he would ever love someone the way that he loved Sebastian. He and Sebastian had so much history, everything that they had gone through together, what he felt for Sebastian felt like something that would forever be unparalleled. Every day that he had been away, in the army, had felt as though a day where he was only half living. When he had come back into Jace's life, he had been nervous that things were going to be different, that something might have changed with the distance in their lives.

It hadn't.

Well, certain things had, and it had taken a while to slip back into their rhythm, but they had found it again.

And then Clary had become a part of their lives. Jace had been taken aback when she had been carried into their living room, given Sebastian actively avoided forming a bond with anyone. But watching him care for her had been sweet and had made his stomach twist, and he hadn't been able to keep his hands or mouth off his lover. Clary had been nervous and tentative smiles to begin with, and one of the things that he and Sebastian had talked about were her trust issues. They had decided not to push things, that she would open up in her own time, and eventually she had.

Her dad had left when she was young, and then her mum had ended up gallivanting around the globe with multiple lovers and husbands, leaving Clary to her own devices, feeling as though no one cared about her.

She ended up trusting them, and Jace absolutely loved her sarcastic wit and quick smile. Sometimes she lost her temper, and her eyes would spark and her cheeks would flush, and it was absolutely adorable, even though neither of the boys would ever tell her this. Having her around their house and coming down with them to the beach, or into the places where they carried out their work, became a normal thing, even though she was still technically just 'a friend'. It wasn't completely clear whether or not she actually wanted anything more from them, even though they both wanted to try with her, and Jace thought that he was going to be the one to make the first move.

But, just like the first night when he had brought her home, Sebastian had surprised him, kissing Clary first. Two days later, she had been walking to the spare room where she crashed when she stayed over, Jace had called out to her, reaching out her hand in an invitation. Clary had looked at him and Sebastian, paused by their bedroom door, both of them watching her hopefully.

She had taken his hand and followed them inside.

Clary filled parts of their lives that they never thought were empty.

She was part of their heartbeat.

When Sebastian and Jace welcomed Clary into their lives she hadn't been sure what she was stepping into. The night that Sebastian had taken her home, she had thought that he wanted to have sex. And she was completely fine with that, even though he had split one of his knuckles punching one of the guys that were in the private room with her, and there was blood on his shirt. But then she had woken up the next morning, still fully clothed and covered with a blanket, water and painkillers next to her, another man sitting opposite her. This one had kinder eyes, and a worried face, and he introduced himself as Jace.

It wasn't hard to see the love and history between Sebastian and Jace. The way that they moved together could only have been from years of familiarity, and being surrounded by two people who loved each other was such a big change for her, and she just wanted to be more in that environment. When they started to let that tenderness expand toward her, she felt that warmth in her stomach start to stretch out to the rest of her limbs. She fell asleep between them when they were high and watching cartoons on TV. Jace would play with her hair while they were laid out on the sand on the beach and Sebastian was surfing. Sebastian touched her cheek and her shoulder—something she never truly understood the importance of until she saw him around other people, and the way that he avoided touching them.

When Sebastian kissed her when they were all high, she had thought maybe it was a one off thing. People did shit when they were high, she got that, so she was just going to ignore it. But then two days later, Jace had held out his hand to her when she had made a move to go to her bedroom.

They hadn't had sex—they had barely even kissed on the mouth that first night. But there had been a hell of a lot of touching. The boys had moved her between them, both turned to face her with their hands running up and down her sides. It wasn't the first time she had been in bed together with two people, but it was the first time that it had been about more than sex. They whispered her name like it was a prayer, burning it into her skin, their fingers smoothing their way over her arms and her stomach and her thighs. She had never been so turned on in her life, her body wired so high it felt as though she was going to explode, but somehow that night had been the first time she had gotten a good nights sleep in years.

And it had just kept on happening.

Night after night.

Until it was the only place that she could fall asleep.

Because between her two boys was the only place she belonged.

* * *

The gun shot that had ended it all had been from Mark's rifle, where he was hidden high up in the hills that surrounded the empty fields where they had met. The shot he made still had them all feeling a little shaky, given it had skimmed the side of Clary's head to bury itself deep inside Valentine's skull. Her head had jerked back from the feeling of the bullet knicking her temple, but she had walked away with just needing a gauze taped over it, only a little bit of blood. The DEA to this day didn't know of his involvement, officially putting the bullet down as a stray, coming from one of Valentine's men. Mark was long gone before they even considered the idea of a sniper and started searching.

Meliorn had high tailed it out of there as soon as Hodge had taken his statement and shown him in person the immunity agreement for him and Lydia, signed and dated.

Sebastian and Jace had both had handcuffs slapped onto them and put into the back of squad cars, faces stony.

Clary had watched them drive away from the back of the ambulance, where the paramedics were making sure that she hadn't had any other damage inflicted, biting down on her lower lip.

She didn't know what was going to happen.

They had talked about the meeting, and what they were going to say, and how they were covered, but they hadn't talked about after.

The instant the squad car with Sebastian and Jace in it had disappeared she had dissolved into a puddle of tears. The paramedic blamed it on adrenaline and said that it was all hitting her at once, and admittedly, some of it was probably because of that, but mostly it was just because she wanted her boys. She wanted them there with her, knowing that they were safe, and that they were all going to be together soon.

It took two days to get them through processing with the DEA.

They were only allowed a phone call each, which they made to a lawyer that they kept on retainer, just in case—who was also one of their best clients, even though he generally liked the harder drugs. The lawyer had called Clary to tell her that they were okay, and that it was all going to be over soon.

Jordan was okay, he had taken a few punches to the face that had knocked him out, but Clary was just relieved that he hadn't been hurt more.

When the boys eventually came home, they had found Clary curled up in bed, clutching Sebastian's pillow to her chest and wearing one of Jace's hoodies. They surrounded her, smelling a little stale but feeling just as good as they always did. Clary had felt as though her chest had been imploding for the past two days, and it was only when they were back within arms reach that she could breathe again.

They left a phone number with Hodge, in case he needed them for a trial against the rest of Valentine's men. The number was for Max, who had a way of getting in contact with them. Hodge and a couple of the other agents assured them that they would be okay, that Valentine was the head of the organisation, and they were going to be able to take everyone else down, but that didn't mean that they were in the clear yet.

He still had men who had worked underneath him who were struggling to keep their freedom, and were just as violent as he was. Sebastian wanted to get them out of there, far away from anything familiar, everything tying them to this whole mess.

Jace and Clary agreed with him.

They would come back for the trial, but stay hidden before and after then, at least until everything had blown over with everyone related to Valentine and his business—even if it took years.

It hadn't been hard to keep their business under the radar up until this point, given Hodge had been covering their asses on the federal side, and Max cleaning up everything else that he could. The DEA wasn't looking too hard into them, given they were untouchable anyway with the immunity agreement, so they really didn't know how much sway the boys had or how far their operation stretched.

So they vanished.

Practically into thin air.

Indonesia was beautiful this time of year.

"Where are you heading off to?" Jace asked quietly as Clary walked past him and Sebastian, wearing a loose, maxi dress that hung close to her ankles, her hair in a messy bun on top of her head. Even though they had lived in Laguna for so long, the heat here was still something they were getting used to, and it seemed as though they were in a constant state of about to sweat. Her forehead was glistening, and her hair was damp from the shower that she had had earlier.

"Just going into the market," Clary replied as she paused beside the couch the two boys were sitting on. This place was different from their luxury home back in Laguna. It was only one storied, and three bedrooms. The lounge was spacious, thankfully, although the kitchen and the bathroom were on the small side. It wasn't all glass and wide windows and bright sunshine like their other home, this house was wooden and shutters on the windows, mainly because they were still keeping their heads down.

"Don't be too long," Sebastian murmured as he looked up from the dog-eared book that he was reading. "New burner phone," he nodded over to where there were a few basic, black phones on the kitchen table. Clary nodded and gave them a half smile, walking over to pick up one of the phones. It was a new one every couple of weeks, part of Sebastian and Max's plan to keep them under the radar. She walked toward the door, feeling that same nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach that she felt everytime before leaving the boys.

She knew that the nervous feeling would go away with time, but it had been four months, and it still settled there.

"I love you," Clary told them earnestly, turning back around to face them, needing them to know, even though she made sure to tell them everyday. They all did. The two boys looked up from where they were sitting on the couch and they exchanged looks before getting up and walking over to her.

"I love you, too," Jace murmured, kissing her neck, nuzzling his nose against the soft skin behind her ear.

"I love you," Sebastian added lifting up her hand and pressing a kiss to the inside of her wrist. They were crowding around her, comfortably taking up her space, and Clary breathed in deep through her nose. "We're going to be okay, baby. I told you that we were, and we are."

"As long as we've got each other," Jace tipped her face upward, one finger underneath her chin. A genuine smile spread across her face and she ducked her head forward, burying it between her two boys, both of them pressing kisses against her hair, arms around one anothers waists.

 _Right! So...How was it?_

 _I've got lots of recommendations I want to make coz I've been away for so long, but I'll just throw a couple out there. Movies—_ Moana _! It was amazing. So was_ Rogue One _, which I didn't expect to like because I'm not a big fan of Felicity Jones, but it was incredible, and Diego Luna is my new love. And a couple of songs I'm in love with at the moment are_ Falling For You _by Lyon Hart and_ Dangerously _by Charlie Puth._

 _Alright, so, tell me...Did you guys all have an amazing Christmas/New Years? Me and my hubby always travel for Christmas to see extended family, but it was just a quiet one at home with a couple of his family members, so that was nice. And for New Years we rented out a house by the beach with a couple of our close friends, so that was amazing._

 _Tell me what you guys got up to, and leave a review._

 _Don't forget to check out the new multi-chapter stories, which you guys all voted on, as well as a bunch of new oneshots I've written. I've gone and put some of them up :)_


End file.
